Speak Without Words
by animelee
Summary: Life changes for mute nerd Uchiha Sasuke when bad boy Uzumaki Naruto takes an interest in him. Yaoi, NaruSasu. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I truly honestly can't help myself! Here's a new one for you all. It's completely AU but I'm taking it from a slightly different angle. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**

**Warnings: YAOI, Lemon, Limes. I'll give you a head's up at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Pairings: NaruSasu.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…my stories would be real deal episodes!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The classroom was abuzz with its usual Wednesday morning chatter, the students breaking off in their respective pairs, all vying to fit the status quo. The girls giggled about the latest bands and new shoes in the mall, all the while shooting glances at the boys and blushing. The boys in question conversed quite loudly with each other, discussing football games and entertaining each other with tales of their latest sexual conquest, tales that were mostly false in an effort to impress their friends and some of the girls they knew were listening.<p>

However, one person did not fit into this routine as the person belongs to no notable quo.

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his usual seat at the back of the class, elbows on the table and chin resting on his linked finger as he stared sightlessly at ahead.

Some people shot him condensing looks while one or two cast him a gaze before laughing to themselves and turning to their friends to probably make a snide comment but otherwise he was ignored.

One would think that the Uchiha name alone would be enough to earn him stellar popularity as his family was known for being one of the founding clans of Konoha as well as owning one of the most popular Entrepreneurial firms in the country. But no one saw that when they looked at Sasuke.

They saw a nerd, an outcast, but more than that, they saw a defective human being. As Uchiha Sasuke…was mute.

He had been born with a damaged larynx and the doctors had told his family that a case like that wasn't uncommon and usually the voice box would repair itself in due time.

They had all waited expectantly but by the time his tenth birthday had hit and still nothing, they had all given up hope. That had been six years ago and Sasuke had yet to utter a single word, _he_ had also given up hope in ever speaking.

It had come as a big shame to his family, at least to his father as he was so often to point out that Uchiha's were perfect. He had started acting distant towards Sasuke five years into his birth and had all but stopped speaking to him after his tenth year, now his father barely even looked at him. He was defective, his mistake, and his only proof of imperfection.

His mother had been a lot more understanding; perhaps because she was a mother but Sasuke knew that that's where her love for him ended. It hadn't been like that in the beginning; his mother had been the most optimistic, sure of his recovery and had defended him in every turn to his father which had resulted in a lot of fights between them and straining their marriage. And over the years, she too had grown to develop a certain degree of resentment for Sasuke. Though it wasn't as obvious as his father's own as she still spoke to him, asked after him and took care of him on the rare occasions he was sick, her movements were detached. She treated him in the polite way one would a stranger and her words towards him were usually very few and forced.

But in public they were the perfect parents, glowing with love and pride and that sickened Sasuke as much as it hurt him but over the years he'd grown to be indifferent about their treatment towards him.

He couldn't bring himself to hate his family; not because of his parents but because of the only shinning beacon in it; his elder brother Itachi.

Though he was five years older than Sasuke, Itachi had always found time to spend with his precious otouto and the raven enjoyed his brother's company the most. In some ways he idolized him; Itachi was a prodigy, having entered University at the tender age of fifteen and graduated with top honors at nineteen and was currently working as Vice President in Uchiha Corp next to their father. His brother was everything; smart, talented, extremely good looking, respectable, an Uchiha personified. He was the golden child, their father's pride and joy.

Sasuke supposed he felt a small degree of envy and resentment towards his brother but they were overshadowed by the pride and adoration he held for him. He tended to prefer when people referred to him as 'Itachi's Little Brother' as opposed to being called 'The Mute Boy'.

Itachi was overly protective and had always looked out for him, having sent a couple of people to the hospital for picking on Sasuke. He knew that Itachi resented their parents, even more so than Sasuke himself, for basically discarding their own son and had no qualms about pointing this out every chance he got.

Looking back now, Sasuke found it hard to believe there was ever a time when he'd tried to outdo Itachi in hopes of getting his father's acknowledgement. He had killed himself with studying, getting the best grades in the whole school district for his level and even an honor for it, but his father had simply grunted and turned away. After a couple more tries with such reactions, Sasuke had given up, deeming trying to please his parents as a lost cause. He doubted even at this point if his gaining the ability to talk would make them treat him differently and even if it did he didn't care anymore.

Not to say, Sasuke wouldn't love to get his voice. It was the wish he'd made when he'd been younger, every time he blew out his birthday candle and in a way he was still making that wish. He'd gotten used to being mute but for once he'd like to say things with his mouth instead of his hands or writing it down as people tended to stare, a _lot_.

He hated that the most; the staring, Correction, he hated when people stared at him with pity. That pissed him off. His being mute was no one's fault, it had simply been how he'd been born and Sasuke had had a long time to come to terms with it that it no longer depressed him. He simply saw it as one of those things that happened in life inexplicably. So what if he'd never be able to make a phone call, there was still text messages-thank God for technology-he didn't allow his inability to deter him in anyway, if anything he felt it made him stronger than most.

The soft sound of something landing on his desk jolted him from his thoughts and he looked down to see a neatly folded white piece of paper.

He followed the angle it had come from and looked to see his best and only friend motioning for him to read.

He looked down at the paper and picked it up; fortunately the teacher had yet to arrive so the class was unattended. He opened it and scanned the contents written in small, fluid cursive in a purple pen.

_I have an errant to run after school, please come with me?_

He glanced up and raised a questioning brow at his friend who gave him the most pleading of looks.

It wasn't like Sasuke was going to refuse anyway. His friend hardly ever asked him for anything and when they did it was usually something of importance. Besides, he wasn't in a hurry to go home to his empty house, even more so when his brother was working late and he had no desire to be home alone with his parents'.

Sasuke sighed and nodded in response.

Hinata grinned at him before going back to reading her novel and trying to be as conspicuous as possible.

Like Sasuke, Hinata had come from a prestigious family, being a Hyuuga. And also like Sasuke, she was somewhat of a black sheep.

It was odd because with her long dark violet hair, strange yet alluring pale eyes and a body most girls would kill for, Hinata was arguably the prettiest girl in Konoha High School. Yet far from being a hit amongst their peers, her mousy attitude and crippling shyness put her on the same level as Sasuke as she tended to blush alarmingly or stutter or in occasional situations, pass out when given any form of attention which tended to freak people out.

She couldn't be put into any group because though very smart, she wasn't a genius like Sasuke and couldn't be labeled a nerd but was simply an outcast like the Uchiha.

Sasuke could still remember how they met; it had been four years ago in the Park. Some groups of boys thought it would be funny to pick on 'The retarded Hyuuga'. Sasuke didn't know what had propelled him to come to her defense as he wasn't known for being particularly a people person and often came out as cold or standoffish, but the sight of her in tears had angered him. He suspected that subconsciously he had recognized a kindred spirit, someone just like him who could understand what he had been going through. Needless to say, the bullies had run home crying. The next day, a trembling and stuttering Hinata had asked to eat lunch with him and a strong bond of friendship had been formed.

Sasuke still looked upon that memory with a smile. It had been one of his greatest decisions as Hinata truly did understand him more than anybody. Their similarities had built their friendship but it was their differences that had kept building it from then on.

Sasuke had no voice but his actions spoke loud and clear while Hinata had a voice but didn't know how to use it. However, over the years she had gradually started to come out of her shell as she had often found herself in a position to speak for Sasuke or translate something. She had forced herself to talk more so she could be the voice for both of them and currently could say more than a few lines without stuttering even if her self esteem still needed a lot of work.

The late bell rang the minute the teacher came in, spouting off some outrageous excuse the students were quick to point out was a lie and soon things quieted down as class began.

* * *

><p>The end of school found Sasuke leaning on the Pine tree just a few feet from the school building where he usually waited for Hinata when they didn't have the same last period like today.<p>

Students clamored out, voices high in excitement as they made plans to meet up with friends. Some girls passing cast him flirtatious glances, only for it to melt off into a disappointed frowns as the person next to them whispered something in their ear, no doubt informing them of his little 'inability'. Sasuke didn't care; he was no longer moved by the occasional person taking interest in him as he knew all they say was his looks. It was expected being an Uchiha.

The first thing they noticed about him was his soft, flawless pale skin that contrasted beautifully with his raven hair with blue-ish tints. Said hair bore an unusual style where the back was spiky while two bangs fell on either side of his face framing it. The skin and hair, coupled with his eyes were hereditary traits of the Uchiha family. Sasuke stood at an average five foot six inches; taller than some but shorter than most and his slim build was lithe with slightly defined muscles. But that was all people admired before their eyes were over shadowed by his defect.

Fast approaching footsteps drew his attention to Hinata as she hurried towards him, books clutched to her chest.

"S-Sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun", she panted as she bent over to secure one hand on a knee.

The raven made a dismissive gesture with his hand, eying his friend with amusement.

She gave one last wheezing breath then righted herself, smiling at him. Sasuke replied it with a questioning raise of brow and began walking out of the school with Hinata close behind.

"Chichue gave me a parcel to deliver to my cousin Neji", Hinata replied to the question in his eyes as she stuffed her books into her bag pack. Sasuke was able to glimpse a small square container wrapped in brown cardboard paper that was undoubtedly the aforementioned parcel.

He shot her a look.

"Chichue would have mailed it himself but he said it was too important to pass down to anyone that wasn't a Hyuuga", Hinata explained.

That was another thing Sasuke loved about their friendship. They were so close that neither really needed much anymore to be understood by the other.

He had to smile at the glow of pride she had at being trusted with something so important especially after years of falling out of her father's favor.

Hinata reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "He gave me the address of where I can find Neji and since it's not that far from our school, it shouldn't take long. I would have gone alone but…", she trailed off, knowing the Uchiha caught her drift.

Hinata was extremely shy, Sasuke doubted anything will ever change that, she was absolutely terrified of going to new places and those she hadn't been to before and often had Sasuke tag along. The raven was her rock, his presence alone calmed and reassured her, preventing her from turning into a stuttering, blushing mess.

She cut him a sidelong glance. "Thanks for coming with me Sasuke-kun".

His reply was a nonchalant shrug that had her grinning. To most, Sasuke was a cold, unfeeling bastard but Hinata knew better. He was one of the kindest most caring people she'd ever met and fiercely protective to boot. They may have viewed his shrug as coming off as too cool or an ass of the first order. Next to none would have noticed the way his shoulders relaxed before he had done the action nor the small smile that broke across his face for the barest of seconds or the way his eyes warmed minutely. But Hinata had. She could easily read him as she had perfected what she called 'Sasuke-nese' over the years and was now a fluent interpreter.

Since one couldn't speak and the other wasn't much of a talker, their walk was made in comfortable silence. The day was winding down as the sun slowly began to set. A quick look at his watch told Sasuke it was a little after five PM. Sasuke wondered why Hinata's driver couldn't bring them but then remembered something the day before about her father going on a cross country business trip and wouldn't be back for a few days so she was hitching a ride with the raven.

They weaved through a few blocks and a couple of alley ways before turning into the third one on the left. Sasuke noticed that the streets got more seedy and decrepit the further they went and started to wonder exactly what kind of person Hinata's cousin was.

"W-We're here", Hinata said in shocked disbelief and a second later, Sasuke understood as he looked up at the building. Or should he say club…as there was a medium sized neon sign at the side with orange deactivated lights that spelled out 'Fox's Den'.

The building was a large two storey that took up a good portion of the alleyway. It was so well hidden that had they not had a direct address, they wouldn't have been able to find it.

That, however, was not what was causing the teens' shell shock. No, the reason for that were the people hanging around. Though, the club had obviously not opened for the night, various reproachable characters were mulling about. These weren't ordinary club goers; they were people that one would usually avoid on the streets.

One man was leaning casually by the pale brick wall, smoking a joint with a large bottle of vodka in his free hand. A woman stood by another side and if her extremely revealing clothes didn't point her out as a hooker then her hand down the pants of a random man did. From his periphery, Sasuke was sure he could see the glint of a knife in another man's pocket.

He subconsciously shifted closer to Hinata who had started shaking with nervousness when the people turned to stare at them and Sasuke was suddenly glad he had come or else she would have probably been having a panic attack by now.

He caught her gaze and gave her a pointed look.

Hinata scrambled for her pockets again for the paper. This time she read it with a degree of hopefulness and dread. Sasuke couldn't blame her; he was nervous himself but refused to show it. One of them had to be strong and it usually fell on him.

"Y-Y-Ye-s", he anxiety reverted her to old stuttering habits "I-I-I'm s-s-sure, th-this is-s th-the p-place".

Sasuke nodded, sighing soundlessly. With a deep breath, he took one of her small hand in his; a gesture to reassure her as well as himself, and led them towards the entrance.

A tall, burly, imposing man with bandages around the major portion of his face stood in front of the door, muscled arms crossed over his chest. He raised a brow as Sasuke and Hinata approached, probably taking in their outfit.

Sasuke could understand why, they stuck out like a sore thumb. He had on a crisp blue t-shirt and nicely fitting black jeans and a pair of black casual loafers while Hinata wore white sandals, brown khaki shorts and a long sleeve purple top. They looked exactly like what they were; a pair of high school kids and well behaved one's at that.

"Club doesn't open for a few hours, if you're interested come back then", his tone said louder than his words that they didn't belong here and Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly but-

"W-w-were h-h-here to see Neji, I have something for him", Hinata said quietly but audibly, her head bowed, refusing to meet the giant man's gaze. Normally, she wouldn't have said anything and would have been perfectly content to take the man's not so subtle advice and leave but her father had entrusted her with an important task and she wasn't going to let him down.

"I'm sure whatever you have he can get anywhere", the man said dryly, the implications clear.

Sasuke glared sharply at him just as Hinata's face exploded in an alarming blush of mortification and she looked like she was about to have the long awaited panic attack. He squeezed her hand, eyes not leaving the bouncers bored gaze.

"N-N-N-No", Hinata said when she finally found her voice "h-h-he's my cousin. I have a-a mess-ssage for h-him".

It was the bouncers turn to narrow his eyes, casting a suspicious look at both of them. "In that case, give me whatever it is and I'll make sure he gets it".

She shook her head frantically. "I-I-I c-c-can't, it-it's p-personal".

His eyes narrowed further, going from the quiet raven to the shaking girl. He studied her for a second before letting out an inaudible sigh.

"Upstairs to the left", he said as he shifted to allow them access.

Sasuke and Hinata exchanged glances before the raven was leading them in, hand securely fastened on his friend's as they walked into the dimly lit building.

Starkly contrary to the outside, the interior was empty and quite beautifully decorated. Designer leather sofas' on each four corners, strobe lights overhead, a large polished mahogany square flat surface that was most likely the dance floor was located smack dab in the middle of the room. The color theme was mostly red, orange and black that somehow blended in perfectly. At the end corner was what looked like state of the art music system; complete with enormous speakers and a sleek black DJ's stand. The soft clinking of glass alerted them to a beautiful long haired girl who didn't look that much older than they were, wiping glasses and sorting out drinks on a black marble countertop. The brunette bartender caught their eyes and waved cheerfully. Hinata smiled shyly and Sasuke just nodded politely.

An opening not far off hinted at a solid gold spiraling staircase and Sasuke went for it with Hinata in tow.

The stairs led to a hall with only one door at the immediate left. Sasuke and Hinata paused in front of it, glancing at each other in unison, anticipation shooting through every nerve in their body.

Her gaze was full nervousness, apprehension and fear but underneath it all was a glimmer of determination while Sasuke did his best to mask equal emotions and reached for the handle.

Before he could touch the knob, the door swung open by a pretty girl with her blond hair in a long ponytail and a short, tight purple dress.

"It's about time, we thought you were going to stand out here forever", she sighed, one hand on her hip.

Both startled teens cast her questioning glances; Sasuke's coming out in the form of a glare.

"H-H-H-How…?" Hinata was able to brave.

"Hm?" the girl raised a shaped blonde brow and pointed a nicely manicured finger behind them. "Surveillance cameras no duh".

It was then that they noticed the small, blinking red light high up almost to the ceiling. It was so small that even if they had seen it they would have written it off as insignificant.

Sasuke instantly felt his hackles raise more. Exactly what kind of place was this? Really, hidden cameras? What was Hinata's cousin doing in a place like this?

Hinata must have been thinking the same things as she paled more.

"Well?" the blond prompted after a moment, tapping a six inch heeled foot in impatience "are you coming in or not? Come on, come on".

Hands tightening on Hinata's further, Sasuke stepped into the room and his eyes abruptly widened in shock, face coloring hotly.

The room, or should he say lounge, was as big as two suites combined and just as lovely. The floor was a shining polished black marble and even in the dimness of the room, they still shined. Black curtains were drawn over the windows on all four corners, the miniscule amount of sunlight glowing through indicated the sun had all but completely set. Black and white leather sofas were scattered about. A twenty inch plasma screen T.V was built in to the orange painted walls, complete with a video game system and in the furthest corner to the right was a black door with an orange nine tailed fox painted on it.

None of these were what was causing his shock and embarrassment, Sasuke was an Uchiha after all so he was used to such luxuries.

The reason why he was standing at the entrance of the room, eyes wide, face blazing red, clutching the hand of his best friend who had a very similar expression…was because of the people inside.

A half naked man was grinding vigorously into his female counterpart to the beat of an imaginary music, neither trying to stifle their pleased moans and groans. On one of the white couches lay a red head…on top of another boy…dry humping him! And what was worse, no one paid them any mind; all going about like this was a normal occurrence!

The blond girl closed the door behind them then bounded to another sofa and immediately straddled the lazy looking man with a pineapple shaped ponytail there.

They were the only people in the room.

The two teens shifted awkwardly at the silence. No one paid them any attention; Sasuke doubted the two embracing couples even knew they existed; they seemed more concerned with getting each other naked.

"So" the blond girl started, turning on the man's lap to face them "what brings you two high schooler's here?" she directed the question at Sasuke but of course it was Hinata who answered. The raven was caught up for a second in wondering how old the blond was, she didn't look like it had been long since she was in High school either.

"W-W-We're s-s-s-s-supposed t-t-to gi-give something to my c-c-cousin N-Neji".

Sasuke could feel her fingers twitch with the urge to twiddle; a nervous habit she'd cultivated practically from birth.

The brunette man raised a brow in interest and the girl nodded as if she completely understood. The red head however, picked his head up and slid off his companion who whined in protest, hands reaching out in effort to bring him back but he was having none of it and brushed him off.

He stomped up to them, teal eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing glare, blood red hair swaying on his pale handsome face to reveal a kanji for 'love' tattoo on his forehead.

Hinata cowered a bit behind Sasuke who met the red head's gaze unflinchingly even as nervousness swirled in the pit of his stomach. There was something about this guy that screamed 'danger', his aura was very violent and the raven could practically feel the killing intent he was bathed in.

What had they gotten themselves into?

He stood in front of them, emotionless eyes going from Hinata to the affectedly stoic Uchiha.

"How is it that you found here in the first place?" his voice was smooth and undeniably cold, making Hinata flinch a bit.

"M-M-My f-f-father ga-gave m-me t-the ad-address where I c-could find Neji", she forcibly stuttered out. The man's close scrutiny was killing her nerves.

He sent a look to Sasuke; obviously wondering why he was keeping silent and was probably going to ask such when he was interrupted by the blond girl.

"Gaara! Leave them be! Poor girl looks like she's about to have a breakdown". True enough, Hinata did look worse for wear and Sasuke instantly felt concern for his friend.

"Mind your own damn business Ino", Gaara called back, voice not rising but clear and cutting.

Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she addressed the boy whose laps she sat on. "Shikamaru! You lazy ass, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Shikamaru sighed, not looking at all bothered. "Troublesome".

The blond glared at him, turning to them. "Anyway, if you're looking for Neji, he's in there", she pointed to the black door. "But I wouldn't go in yet if I were you", her tone held an edge of warning that Sasuke instantly picked up on.

Just then the door banged open loudly and a starkly naked male came tumbling out, splaying face down on the floor.

The only people who jumped and looked dumbstruck were Sasuke and Hinata; the other's simply stared down boredly yet there was anticipation in their eyes while the embracing couple looked over then went back to sticking their tongues down each other's throat.

"Son of a bitch!"

The roar was followed by several mumbled curses and Sasuke's eyes widened, a huge blush stealing over his cheeks as a spiky blond haired man stormed out.

He didn't look past eighteen yet he had the height and build of a fully grown man. He stood well over six foot, his torso was bare, revealing tan, muscled upper body and a labyrinth tattoo in black ink spanning the majority of his abdomen, brushing over the heavily defined abs. Three whiskers like marks adorned each cheek on his stunningly handsome face. The tightly fitted black jeans that hugged his muscled thighs looked like they were haphazardly thrown together as the buttons were still undone. However, it was the raw animal magnetism and power that came_ oozing_ off him that made him seem decades beyond his age.

The Uchiha shivered.

The door behind him was opened wide enough for Sasuke to catch the corner of a disarrayed bed but that was soon blocked off as a pink haired girl came to stand in the doorway, a thin white sheet covering her otherwise naked body. Besides her a fully clothed, tall, long haired man stood calmly, appearing not at all disturbed by the occurrence. Sasuke noticed all of this distantly as his attention as well as the attention of everyone in the room was riveted on the seething blond as he stormed up to the cowering man on the floor and grabbed him by the back of his neck with a large tan hand.

Sasuke watched in horror as he slammed the man face first into the nearest wall. "It was the East side that sent you wasn't it?" he snarled into the man's ear.

"F-Fuck you", came the feeble retort.

The blond's dark chuckle sent chills down the spine everyone in the room and he said in a deep, sensual voice. "In case you've forgotten asshole, that's what we were doing a few minutes ago, and I was the one doing the fucking", he licked the shell of them man's ear and he shivered pleasurably even through the pain. "And while we're at it".

He abruptly turned and flung the man to the other side of the room, Shikamaru having to casually lean one side to prevent being hit. Sasuke's eyes bulged at the blond's immense strength.

"WHO THE HELL TRIES TO OFF SOMEONE AFTER TWO ROUNDS OF COITUS?" He bellowed to the now unconscious man.

"Shit", the blond buried his hand in his hair as he took a shuddering breath, calming down. "Didn't even get my release".

He looked up, for the first time noticing Sasuke and Hinata who stood pale and bug eyed, mouths agape. He raised a brow.

"What's with the kids?" he asked the room in general.

The tall, long-haired brunette peeked out from under his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Hinata?"

The girl in question snapped her head up at the familiar voice; looking like a doe caught in headlights. "N-N-N-Neji-nii".

Neji came to her side, looking down at her with a small frown.

Sasuke could now see the reason why the bouncer had let them in; even without Hinata saying anything, it would have been obvious they were related as they both had the same unusual pale eyes.

"What are you doing in this place?" he cut a look to the Uchiha in suspicion.

Said boy sighed inwardly, really he was getting tired of all this.

"C-C-C-Chi-Chichue ga-gave me a-a-a me-message for you". Shakily, Hinata reached into her bag pack and pulled out the parcel, handing it to him with shaky fingers.

Neji's eyes softened considerably. "Thank you, but uncle should have known not to send you".

"H-He l-left f-for a business t-t-trip last night, he said you asked for this as soon as possible". Her stuttering was getting better in the face of the familiar, comforting figure of her cousin.

"Thank you", he repeated with a smile. His smile slid off his handsome face to be replaced by a cautious glare when he noticed their still clasped hands, sneering down at it.

"And who is this?" he directed the question to Sasuke, but as usual, it would be Hinata to do the introductions.

"Th-This is m-my b-best friend, Uch-".

"I didn't ask you Hinata", Neji cut her off calmly, gaze not leaving the raven's face "I asked him. What's your name?"

Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing. Exactly what could he say anyway? He didn't want to start signing, he doubted anyone beside Hinata would understand and that would just make him look like a fool. He didn't know these people so he couldn't put them in his usual three categories; the one's that laugh and mock him every chance they get, the one's that look highly uncomfortable and avoid him, or his personal worst, the one's that look at him with pity and ask lots of polite questions.

Neji's brows furrowed when no reply came and a scowl pulled at his lips.

"W-W-Well, you s-see, the things is-", Hinata hastened to correct, but once again she was cut off, this time by Gaara.

"Maybe pretty boy thinks he's too good to talk to the likes of us. Or maybe his still in shock from us damaging his precious virgin eyes".

The blond man's lip twitched while laughter erupted throughout the room and Sasuke felt his face burn in embarrassment. He quickly bowed his head so no one would see, fist clenching at his side.

Hinata shot him a worried look when the hand clutching hers tightened to an almost painful degree but Sasuke didn't look at her.

He hated it; more than anything else, he hated it when people laughed at him. It made him feel stupid and inferior and Uchiha Sasuke was by no way those things.

Anger began building in the pit of his stomach, accumulating at a rapid pace, surging forth seeking release.

"What's the matter?" the red head mocked "cat got your tongue?"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Sasuke was in front of Gaara at lightning speed, fist lashing out to catch the red head by the cheek, sending him reeling back a few inches before falling to the floor.

Stunned silence fell over the room; even the couple had stopped doing tonsil hockey to stare wide eyed, mouths agape.

The red head sat up calmly, only the fractional widening of his eyes gaze away his surprise, he didn't even seem to notice the dark bruise forming on his cheek.

A husky chuckle filled the room and all eyes turned to the blond who was leaning across the door frame, arm crossed over his impressive chest, blue gaze raking the raven up from head to toe with a calculating gleam in his eyes.

"Interesting kid", he smirked

Sasuke had had enough. He stomped over to Hinata, grabber her hand and walked out the door without a backwards glance. A part of him was anxious though, hoping that they wouldn't come after him. As good a fighter as he was, he wasn't exactly sure he could take the red head and the blond was a definite no, especially after he'd seen the ease in which he'd thrown the man that was about twice Sasuke's size in height and build.

Only when they were out in the night sky and a few feet from the building did he relax. Now, all he had to do was walk Hinata to her house before going home himself where he would eat and sleep and forget this day ever happened.

* * *

><p>They all stared at the close door where the two teens had left earlier. Gaara stood to his feet, face as blank as ever.<p>

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill him". The ominous voice could have frozen ice and they all knew it was no idle threat. Gaara was extremely violent by nature and sadistic to boot and had a huge blood fetish.

A calm, flat voice that had all of them snapping to attention spoke up. "No you won't".

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow at his best friend's tone of finality, eyeing him with a degree of curiosity, anticipation and amusement. "What are you up to Naruto?"

The blond gaze a one shouldered shrug, reaching to slightly part the window curtain at his side. From his point of view, he could see the teens walking down the left road, and stared until they had disappeared completely.

Finger ghosting over the tender bruise on his face, Gaara tsk'd in irritation. "Fucker punched me".

"Well you did make fun of him", Ino pointed out, examining her nails.

The red hair threw a glare her way that had her flinching back. "I wouldn't have if he didn't want to talk".

"I don't think he can", Shikamaru cut in, drawing everyone's attention to the genius.

The ponytailed brunette simply shrugged. "From what I've picked up through the cameras", he gestured to the series of small screens hidden at the very back of the room, away from prying eyes. Three screens had the view of the outside of the club in different angles; two had the interior and one just outside this very room. It was a completely infallible system he had set up himself. "The girl's been the one making every conversation since they had arrived. She's the one who had been speaking with Zabuza, even if she looked like she was going to pass out". That earned him a glare from Neji that he brushed off. "Besides, he didn't seem stuck up or snobbish when he was here. Cautious, shocked, flustered a bit when he saw Naruto", laughter once again filled the room, and the blond rolled his eyes. Who _didn't_ get flustered when they saw Naruto?

"But apart from that…," Shikamaru concluded, trailing off with a shrug.

"Well, if that's true, then you majorly fucked up Gaara and are going to apologize".

His tone was even, yet there was the barest hinting of threat that told the red head that he shouldn't argue, or the punch would be pleasure compared to what the blond would do to him. Gaara had known Naruto since they were children and had learnt not to argue when he was dead serious or pick a fight with him, because he would lose every time.

"On a lighter note", Neji cut in after a few moments of tense silence, holding up the delivered parcel. "The inventory of the new warehouse has come in. I had to tell my uncle it was for the Hyuuga foundation to get him to pick it up for me", he looked bashful at his own lie.

"Sort it out and get me the finished product", Naruto waved dismissively. He paused and looked at the brunette thoughtfully. "Hey Neji", he got his attention "what school does your cousin go to?"

"Konoha High, why?"

"You're thinking of seeing that boy again", Neji and Ino spoke at the same time.

A dangerous smirk spread across the blonds' face and Shikamaru groaned. "Maybe you should just let Gaara kill him, that'd be more merciful than whatever you're going to do".

Said red head just turned back to his neglected partner on the couch. Now he wasn't allowed to take out his anger on the boy, he wanted to channel his aggression towards something else. Everyone took a moment to spare the clueless man on the couch a sympathetic look, knowing full well the brutality of Gaara's rough sex.

Slim, pale arms encircled Naruto; one going across his chest, the other inching into the open fly of his jeans to fondle their prize.

The blond looked at the pink haired woman over his shoulder.

"Come back to bed", she purred seductively, rubbing needily against his deliciously muscled body. "We can finish what we started".

He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and ripping the sheet off her. She panted and jumped on him, shapely legs encircling his waist and hands going around his neck as she eagerly withered against him.

Naruto cupped her ass, rolling his eyes at the man and woman who had left each other's embrace and were now watching him hungrily, shooting jealous looks at the pink haired female.

"Oh, and someone clean that up", he jerked his head to the unconscious man on the floor before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really excited about this story like I am towards all my Naruto fanfics. Like I said earlier, I'm taking this from a different angel, you like? I figured if Sasuke was going to be friends with any girl in Konoha it would be Hinata, don't you think? She's also my best female character. I liked her personality the most out of all other girls in the rookie nine. Well, what do you think? Would you like to read more?<strong>

**Oh and this is for everyone, expect an update on ALL my stories by next week! Take care! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh gosh you guys! Thanks! The feedback for this was awesome! Just for being so gracious with your reviews, here's another chapter! Enjoy.**

**Warnings: None really.**

**Pairings: NaruSasu.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It was still ten minutes before the school bell rang as Sasuke closed the car door behind him, signaling the driver to leave. He smiled when he saw Hinata waving at him from where she waited at the entrance, looking vastly better than she did when he had dropped her off at her house the day before.<p>

As he walked, he didn't notice the sudden hush that fell over every single person on the school grounds. He didn't notice the held breaths, excited whispers, petrified gazes or awed looks. Even Hinata had stopped waving and was staring at something beyond his shoulders with wide eyes, color completely drained from her face.

However, he couldn't ignore the loud honk that sounded through the eerily quiet school yard. Sasuke looked around but didn't see anything. With a shrug, he continued on his way.

Only to have the honk sound twice more.

This time Sasuke twirled around; face twisted in confusion…and then he saw.

His eyes abruptly bugged as he left out a soundless gasp, face paling.

There by the car park, leaning casually against the hood of a sleek, classic orange Cadillac Eldorado Convertible…was the blond man from yesterday.

He wore a tight fitting orange long sleeve that hugged his muscular figure and black leather pants that hugged, _everything_ and had all the girls and a fair majority of guys practically orgasm.

He had his hands crossed over his chest and as Sasuke watched, he raised one hand and cocked a finger.

The Uchiha looked around, hoping it wasn't him the blond was beckoning to but knew it was futile. What are the chances that someone else in the school had socked a friend –or whatever- of his just the day before?

That being the case, Sasuke did what he usually did when he was faced with a situation he wasn't sure how to handle.

He stoned his face, squared his shoulders and raised his head as he calmly walked towards the waiting blond man.

He could hear the other people whispering; wondering what the 'mute boy' was doing, he could feel their curious glances as well as Hinata's worried gaze that followed his every step. Sasuke knew if push comes to shove that she wouldn't hesitate to step in regardless of the danger to herself and deeply hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A smirk pulled at the blond's lips when Sasuke was within talking distance, the raven took a second to gaze around the deserted parking lot in question. Usually there were a group of hardass punky kids that hung around by this time and scared everyone off.

He almost reeled in shock when he spotted them cowering at the side of the school building along with some of the biggest, toughest jocks in the whole school, gazes shining with fearful respect at the blond.

This begged the question to Sasuke: exactly who was this man?

As if reading his mind, the blond spoke in a deep baritone voice. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

Sasuke blinked stupidly, not comprehending for the first few seconds. He had half been expecting the blond to pull out a gun or a knife at him or something! Yet here he was, simply asking for his name, nothing harmful in that. Unless of course he planned on using it to target him.

The thought had Sasuke tensing perceptibly, glaring distrustfully at him. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey kid, don't worry I ain't gonna do anything to you", once again, it was like he had been reading his mind. "At least not in the way you're thinking", he smirked sexily and Sasuke's eyes widened at the double meaning, blush staining his cheeks.

"You made me curious", Naruto continued idly, as if he hadn't just hinted at what he was planning on doing with the Uchiha. "Not a lot of people can come within ten feet of Gaara much less land a single hit on him like you did. I'm impressed".

Sasuke had learnt a long time ago to only value the opinions of his brother and Hinata, yet the blond's words flattered him, making warm pride swell in his chest.

He was well aware of the dozens of stares burning into his back from the student body and resisted the urge to shift slightly in discomfort. He never liked too much attention as he mostly preferred for people to leave him alone.

"So you gonna tell me your name or what?" Naruto prompted and this time Sasuke shifted but from a discomfort of a different kind. From the corner of his eye he could see Hinata who still stood watching anxiously from the doorway. He seemed this time he couldn't count on her to introduce him. How was he going to explain it to the blond? He didn't fancy pointing his index finger to his open mouth and making negative motions like a retard.

"Can't talk huh?" the statement had his head snapping to Naruto, eyes wide. "Figures the Nara were right".

Sasuke clenched his fists, trying to steel his face as he waited for the blond's reaction.

Naruto shrugged indifferently and reached into the glove compartment of his car, and pulled out a small note pad and pen. He held it out.

The raven's eyes flew from the offered stationery to the patiently waiting blond. He took a second to debate whether the blond meant him any harm or not but then he figured if Naruto wanted to hurt him he would have done so already. He didn't seem like the kind of person to care whether there were witnesses or not.

He took it and scribbled down his name in neat, fluid cursive before handing it back.

"Uchiha Sasuke", the blond read and then handed the pad back to him before meeting his eyes. "Sasuke…what a sexy name", he purred, causing said person to blush and avert his gaze.

Naruto chuckled. "You're adorable Sasuke, I like you".

The raven furrowed his brow in confusion at this just as the school bell rang, yet no soul in the yard moved, all far more interested with what was going on.

Sasuke however, didn't like to be late for class at all and cast and apprehensive look towards the school building.

The blond sighed at this, jumping into his car and starting the engine.

Sasuke offered him back his pad and pen but Naruto shook his head in declination.

"Keep it, I have a feeling we're gonna be **_communicating_** a whole lot more often", he flashed a dazzling grin at the Uchiha, one side lifting up to reveal pearly white teeth and canines that were long enough to be considered fangs. "See ya Sasuke", he called as he pulled out, speeding out of sight.

Sasuke stood there for God knows how long, trying to process what the hell had just happened.

The late bell rang, snapping him out of his reverie and with a soundless curse he was running towards the school, ignoring the piercing stares he was getting from other students.

He didn't pause at the entrance knowing Hinata would follow right behind him and sure enough her light steps were soon heard, hurrying with him to their Biology class. He knew she would impatiently wait for lunch period to voice her questions and Sasuke was eager to talk it out with her, besides he doubted he would be paying attention in class today.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat boneless next to Hinata on the school rooftop where they usually had their lunch, body exhausted and irritation level high.<p>

Classes had been more of hell than usual; it seemed that word had got around about his conversion with Naruto earlier and he'd been getting more attention in the last four hours than he ever had in his entire school career.

Every class he went students, hell even the **_teachers_**, wanted to know how he knew the blond man; disregarding the fact that Sasuke couldn't verbally answer their multitude of questions.

A quick glance to Hinata showed she looked just as exhausted as he was. Sasuke couldn't blame her; they had most classes together and it went without saying that though the Uchiha had gotten all the attention, it was left to Hinata to answer all the questions. Which was impossible to do as she knew next to nothing herself.

Sasuke massaged his temples. From the way **_the whole bloody school_** was acting, he inferred that this Naruto person was very famous. Or maybe **_infamous_** was the better word. It wasn't surprising that something like this went over Sasuke's head as he had never concerned himself with the happening of his peers.

"So?" Hinata's voice had him looking at her questioning glance. Sasuke sighed and nodded, knowing what she wanted.

He spoke in the only way he knew how, he signed.

Hinata watched attentively at the hand gestures, nodding and gasping at intervals as Sasuke related the whole encounter in great detail.

She blushed when Sasuke reached the part of Naruto implying he wanted to do something inappropriate with him. She giggled when the raven related Naruto's statement about liking him, earning a half hearted glare from the Uchiha and her eyes melted at Naruto's reaction to Sasuke's impairment.

The Uchiha knew from that alone that Naruto had won Hinata's approval.

He put his hands down when he was done, fingers aching a bit from all the signs and symbols he had to form, having not been so used to it. Sasuke only tended to use sign language when he had no other medium to directly communicate with someone; mostly Hinata and Itachi. He had been the one to teach it to her not long after they became friends. He rather liked using it to communicate with Hinata, it was like their own secrete code as excluding the principle, a few teaches and a couple of members of the Bi-Lingual club, no one else in the school knew it.

He had been around five when he had begun learning it after some prompting from his kindergarten teacher. As he recalled, that had been what set off his father's hostility towards him, the older Uchiha viewing it as an act of defeat, recognition that he accepted the fact he would never be able to speak. It had made his glaring imperfection all too real so much so that his father had refused to learn it with him alongside his mother and Itachi.

"He said he is going to see you again didn't he?" Hinata asked, looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

Sasuke nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" she met his gaze gently.

He thought for a second; how**_ did_** he feel about it? Did he want to see Naruto again or not?

He shrugged and signed. **_I'm not sure_**.

Hinata nodded slowly as if trying to process something. "He seems interested in you; he must be to have sought you out".

The Uchiha scowled. **_That or he could be setting me up for something_.**

Hinata shook her head in conviction. "I don't think so Sasuke-kun. You saw what he did to that naked guy yesterday", she shivered at that as the Uchiha winced with memory of bones connecting with gravel. "He seems like the fast action kind of person, not someone that likes to draw things out".

Had it been someone else saying this, Sasuke would have argued, but Hinata had a way of perceiving people that was dead on. It was like she could see deeper than most.

**_Maybe_**. He signed after a while.

They took a few minutes to eat their lunches in silence; Sasuke munching on a rice ball and tomato and Hinata nibbling on some grapes.

When they were done, Sasuke laid on his back, arms tucked under his head as he started up at the clear blue sigh, sighing in contentment. He loved lunch period, it was his favorite time, where he and Hinata could simply relax on the roof, knowing no one would ever come there.

A moment later, Hinata lay next to him in the same position.

All was happy, at least for the time being.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata were waiting at the entrance after school when the raven's car pulled up.<p>

The sleek black Mercedes Benz parking right in front and waiting as the two made their way towards it, Hinata's father would be returning tomorrow so this was her last day of hitching a ride with the Uchiha.

He opened the door to the backseat and allowed Hinata entrance. It was just as he was getting in himself that a horn sounded from not far off. A horn that Sasuke had already committed to memory.

Just like in the morning, the whole school yard silenced and he did a complete one eighty degree turn. Only this time, it was to the gaze of every single person.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called.

The Uchiha shook his head and did a one hand sign without turning back. **_He's here_.**

She followed a gaze. "Are you going?"

Her reply was him starting off into the direction.

Sasuke did his best to ignore everybody as he walked briskly to where Naruto had parked his car. In the exact same spot from earlier. Only this time the blond man was sitting with one knee propped up on the hood and the other firmly on the ground. One arm was thrown across the bent up knee and Sasuke could see that his wrist was completely covered with about a dozen different dark colored wrist bands.

Once again, he could feel the burn of the other students gaze on him, but this time they weren't gazes of curiosity, they were glares. Jealous glares to be precise. All through the morning they had made it clear that they all worshipped the blond and it was easy to see they all wanted him in one way or the other.

"Sasuke", Naruto purred out huskily the second the Uchiha was close enough. He ducked his head a bit to hide the flush that stole over his cheeks. Why did he have to say his name like _that_?

"I missed you".

The raven dug his hand into the bag pack that was still slung over his shoulder and extricated the note pad and pen he had stashed from earlier. He scribbled a few words and handed it to the blond.

'What is it you want from me?'

Naruto raised a brow. "Dangerous question kid". He handed the pad back and slid off the car to tower of Sasuke. It was then the Uchiha became truly aware of their vast difference in size. The top of his head-hair and all- just about came up to the middle of the blond's broad chest. It was like being a kitten in the presence of a lion. Or maybe fox. He speculated at the whisker like marks on the blond's cheek.

"I want to get to know you is all", Naruto shrugged.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he wrote down something on the pad.

'Why?'

Another shrug. "I said I liked you didn't I". He leaned on the hood and tilted his head towards the car. "Take a ride with me".

Sasuke's eyes bulged and the blond continued on.

"Come on, I'll even be a good boy and drop you off at home afterwards", he smirked.

Sasuke placed the pen to pad. 'I have my own car. Thank you'

"I'm not asking you to get into a car with me; I'm asking you to take a _ride_ with me".

Confusion etched his face. Weren't they the same thing?

The blond hummed at his reaction. "Curiosity's eating you up now ain't it?"

'Curiosity killed the cat'. He wrote dryly and to his surprise the blond chuckled.

"Didn't it? But don't worry, I guarantee you'll live. Besides you're no cat", he paused to give Sasuke a slow, deliberative look "but I can't say I'll mind you showing some claws".

Sasuke choked on air, spluttering. Once again, Naruto looked like he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. And maybe, the Uchiha contemplated, he probably hadn't.

He met the blond's gaze; it was patient and calm yet something told Sasuke that Naruto wouldn't give up until he accepted the invitation. Plus, the Uchiha would admit-only to himself-that the blond had been right; he _was_ curious.

He reached into the pocket of his faded navy jeans, aware of Naruto's questioning gaze as he pulled out his phone.

He sent a quick text to Hinata, telling her of his plans, and waited.

A minute later and he could practically see her worried yet excited expression. Another minute passed and his phone buzzed. She had replied him with a 'be careful and take care' and a not so subtle promise to tell her everything the next day.

The next thing, his car was pulling out of school without him.

He looked at Naruto who had been watching him with a raised brow and nodded in assent.

The blond grinned smugly and made a sweeping motion to the front seat. "After you".

Sasuke hesitate, and then got in.

He almost flinched at the collective shocked gasp that rang through the entire school.

Naruto got into the driver's seat, seemingly not to notice the tense air that cloaked all of Konoha High.

And as they pulled out, Sasuke could have sworn the back of his head sizzled from the jealous, hateful glares he was receiving.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fumbled to put on his seatbelt as the blond casually sped over 120, one hand on the steering wheel, effortlessly swerving between cars and cutting lanes.<p>

The raven sat wide eyed, gripping the arm rest crushingly, heart hammering like a drum. Onyx orbs frantically darted from side to side, expecting to hear at any second, the sirens of a police car tailing them.

"Relax babe", Naruto said, eyes ahead as he cut in front of a red Volex Wagon.

Sasuke barely heard him. Hell, there wasn't much he could hear above the sound of blood rushing to his ears and wind whipping by.

What in God's name had he gotten himself into?

They made a turn at a narrow road and then another. Sasuke couldn't recognize anything; he had never ventured to this part of town before. It was in the lower level areas, the slums.

He jerked when the blond did a fluid 360 degree turn, tires screeching and making concurring tracks on the asphalt before stopping in a perfect parallel in front of a building. He parked.

"Come on kid", he said, getting out.

Shaky hands reached to pull the door handle and even shakier feet stepped out.

Sasuke was practically hyperventilating while Naruto stood by him as composed as ever.

The Uchiha placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, fearing the organ was about to burst out of his chest.

That was the most **_insane_** car ride he'd ever been on! There was a moment during it that his life actually flashed before his eyes and he feared never seeing his brother and friend again.

And yet…

It was strangely…**_invigorating_**. Thrilling. The high speed was an adrenaline rush like no other. The sight of whizzing everything by until they were nothing more than insignificant blurs made it seem like he had no boundaries, no limitations. Nothing could stop him. Even the added danger of the Law only made it more appealing.

Naruto Smirked at his expression, his thoughts conveyed in it perfectly. "Now you're getting it".

Sasuke noticed the building they had stopped at was a small, somewhat shabby eatery with a sign overhead that read 'The Sanin Diner'.

"Best food this side of Konoha", Naruto grinned "I'm starving, how 'bout you?"

His stomach answered that with a grumble a second later and Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. Mentally, he scowled; the blond had been causing him to blush in the last two days than he'd done in his entire life.

Naruto chuckled. "Guess that answers that", he started for the entrance with the raven behind him.

The tantalizing smell of food that hit Sasuke when they entered made his stomach grumble louder and his mouth practically water.

The diner had a very homey feel to it; from the nick knacks here and there, soft music playing through an old fashioned Juke Box and comfy upholstery seats.

Sasuke decided he liked it.

It was like replay, because as soon as they stepped in, every eye in the room turned to them, or better yet turned to Naruto.

It was almost as if the blond's very presence demanded attention.

One could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed as Naruto led Sasuke to the back of the booth, slightly removed from the general public. The raven was uncomfortably aware of the eyes that watched their every moment like a hawk while Naruto continued on boredly, his posture spoke of this being completely normal for him.

It was something taken out of a movie because the moment they sat down, conversation carried on like nothing ever happened.

The only difference was the three waiters and two waitresses that had previously been attending to other customers, instantly scrambled over, practically tripping over themselves to get to their table. The customers that they neglected didn't seem at all bothered and carried on like it was expected.

Sasuke would have found this hilarious if his brain hadn't been addled with questions, the forefront of them being: Who _was _Naruto? Why did everyone seem to know him?

"C-Can I get you anything, Uzumaki-san?" the first waitress to reach asked. Even though she looked fearful, the double meaning in her words was clear.

"No. Uzumaki-sama, can _I_ get you anything?" that was from a waiter who practically elbowed the first woman away. This was followed by a few more pushing and shoving and similar request. Some people had stopped to watch the drama and Sasuke could have sworn he heard something akin to: 'My money's on the pretty red head girl'.

Said waitress was pushing her colleagues the most to get to the blond.

A sigh from Naruto had them all instantly freezing in their tracks, straightening up in a perfect horizontal file.

"Just have Baa-chan give me the usual", he waved off, then turned to Sasuke. "What do you want?"

It was almost comical the way the waiters and waitresses all turned to him as if noticing him for the first time. And, Sasuke concluded, the just had.

The Uchiha shrugged and pulled out the pad and pen from his pockets, scribbling speedily.

'You order, I've never been here before'.

Naruto nodded. "He'll have the teriyaki chicken sauce with a side of rice balls and two colas for us".

If the bystanders thought anything of their exchange, they said nothing. All too hung up on the blond man to even notice.

All five of them instantly scrambled to the kitchen the moment the blond had finished, pushing and pulling each other in an effort to reach first.

Sasuke slowly shook his head in disbelief at the spectacle.

'I hope our food manages to** _reach_** the table'. He wrote.

The blond chuckled and Sasuke was starting to like the sound, even more so when he was the cause of it. It was always nice to have someone laughing with you rather than at you.

"So are you gonna ask or just keep quiet all through?"

Sasuke gazed at him questioningly and the blond twirled his hand once in a lazy, circular motion. "You're curious ain't'cha? I can tell; you look like you want to ask a lot of questions but are holding back".

The Uchiha bit his lip, brows furrowing in contemplation.

A rough, tan finger reached across the table to press against his mouth and Sasuke stilled, breath hitching. The finger slowly ran down, extricating plumb pink lips from their abusing teeth before trailing down his chin.

"Don't do that if you don't want to get jumped", Naruto said conversationally, pulling away.

It took almost a full five minutes for Sasuke to get his breathing under control and just when he thought he was calm enough, the door to the kitchen banged open, followed by shouts of protests and indignant squawks.

He looked over and his jaw abruptly fell.

The red haired waitress came running out, her once neatly combed hair looked like it had been electrocuted…and was that a _fork_ sticking into it? Her clothes were drawn and torn up in different places and Sasuke could see what looked like droplets of blood staining the once pristine white apron. Her blue eyes were wild and held in a death grip on both hands was a glass of coke.

She looked like she had been through a battle to be the one to get it and the raven shuddered at the thought of what the person to serve them their food would look like.

"H-Here are your drinks Uzumaki-sama", she shakily placed them on each side, not bothering to even look at Sasuke as she deposited his.

"Is there anything_ else_, I can do for you?" she batted her lashes suggestively. Naruto hadn't even looked at her from the moment she had come out of the kitchen; his gaze had been firmly fixed to the Uchiha's.

"No", came the flat, monologue reply and the woman's face instantly fell then perked up a second later.

"Oh, but Uzumaki-sama I can satis-".

"Leave". He sighed. The woman looked like she was close to tears, but turned on her heels and did as ordered. Not once during the whole exchanged had he taken his eyes off Sasuke.

Naruto took a sip of his beverage then leaned back on the chair.

The raven's gaze jumped from him to the note pad by the side a couple of time before he reached for it and wrote.

'Who are you?'

The blond raised a brow. "Uzumaki Naruto, we had the introduction just this morning".

Sasuke shook his head and glared a little at him. He had a feeling the man knew full well what he was asking about. He scribbled.

'I mean; why do people act like…'

He completed it by nodding his head towards the red haired waitress who was sullenly taking the order of another table while shooting the blond longing looks.

Naruto gave a one shoulder shrug, talking a larger gulp of his coke. "Who knows? Everyone wants something; whether it's a good fuck or money or credibility".

Sasuke furrowed his brows. 'Do you go to school?'

"Yeah I do that whole school thing, occasionally. I'm enrolled in the state University".

The raven sipped at the offered drink, savoring the cool liquid. 'You said everyone wants something, from you? Why is that? What do you do?'

That's the answer he wanted the most, though a part of him wasn't so sure it wanted to know.

"If I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you", he deadpanned and Sasuke felt all color drain from his body.

Naruto stared back at him blankly; air going thicker and thicker, spreading across the diner and once again blanketing them in silence.

A snort.

Accompanied by a quiet chuckle and the veil lifted, everyone going back to what they were doing.

"Breathe babe, it's good for you", he said to the rigid raven "I'm not gonna kill ya", Sasuke relaxed "won't be any fun for me". He tensed.

Sasuke waited for the chuckle that **_should_** succeed the last statement but it didn't come. The blond was dead serious.

The Uchiha didn't know if he should be thankful or run like hell. He doubted the latter would do him much good, after all, if Naruto found him there's nothing stopping him from tracking him down again.

"What I do isn't definite", Naruto's voice startled him out of his racing thoughts and he realized the blond was answering his previous question. "Let's just say I make things happen and run a couple of small businesses".

'Make things happen?'

He blew at a strand of sunshine blond hair that hung too low on his forehead, causing it to flutter up and gracefully join with the rest. Sasuke's eyes followed the motion almost entrancingly.

"Own a few Warehouses, got eyes everywhere in the country and some places beyond, and I import and export weaponry to other Cities and States in Japan", he listed off idly.

It was unfortunate that it was about this time that Sasuke had been drinking his coke, so he choked.

"You okay?" he handed him a napkin.

Sasuke nodded and took it at his last wheezing breath, wiping at his mouth and the few droplets of coke that had splattered on the table.

He quickly snatched the notepad and wrote frantically.

'Isn't that illegal?'

"It's not approved by the law, yes", Naruto didn't seem at all concerned. "And before you ask, no I don't deal drugs. That would be wrong".

Sasuke gave him the classic 'WTF' look like he was crazy for that last statement. And how did he always seem to know what was going through the raven's mind?

'What are the small businesses you own?' Sasuke asked after a few moments. He couldn't believe that the blond was answering the way he was, there was no ounce of lie in his voice or eyes, even when he was practically admitting to criminal activity!

"Just a club in the South and a downtown food stand I benefactor called Ichiraku's. They make the best ramen ever".

'Club? You mean Fox's Den?'

Naruto hummed in response.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. 'But I'm 16 and you don't look that much older than me, how are you able to own businesses?'

"You're right about that, I'm 18 and as for owning businesses, it's easy if you know the right people".

'Which you do'

Naruto smirked. "You catch on fast".

"I DON'T PAY YOU ASSHOLES TO STAND AROUND! GET BACK TO WORK!" The enraged yell was accompanied by a loud bang and series of fearful screams.

Sasuke looked over just in time to see the remaining three males and female waitress's come, **_flying_** out of the kitchen double doors, landing in a heap on the floor.

To his shock, only very few customers' looked over before going back to what they had been doing. Naruto hadn't even spared the scene a glance.

Some muttered cursing and a young looking woman with blond pigtails came storming out of the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes widened at her **_huge_** breasts.

Her hand smacked hard on their table, making the raven jump a bit and she glared hazel eyes at the blond.

"I told you to stop coming here brat, you always disrupt my work!"

The Uchiha felt himself cower a bit at her ferociousness but Naruto just grinned. "Ah, come on baa-chan, you know you'll worry if you don't see me at least once a week".

The woman huffed but said nothing to dispute the claim. Her eyes settled on the Uchiha who was watching the interaction with interest and she cocked a fine blond brow. "Who's the kid?"

Sasuke scowled. What was with them referring to him like that? After all he was only two years younger than Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke", he caught her questioning look and added "he's mute".

Her brow climber higher but she said nothing and Sasuke felt himself let out a breath, unknowing he'd been holding it.

There was scuttling behind as the waiter's picked themselves up, bickering amongst each other.

The woman's brow twitched irritation clear in her face. "In any event, I don't need you hanging around and turning my employees into shit brains!" the last words were said high enough for said employees to hear and they all immediately looked away in embarrassment.

She sighed, massaging her temples and walked away, muttering something about sake.

"That's Tsunade", Naruto belatedly introduced. "She owns this place. I've known her since I was a kid; she practically raised me along with Iruka-sensei. He was my middle school teacher".

Well, Sasuke thought, that explains the air of familiarity she had with him.

A few minutes later a waiter brought them their food. Whatever Tsunade must have said to him seemed to have hit home as he had a subdued air about him, only casting a quick longing glance at Naruto before leaving.

Sasuke dug into his meal, eyes going pleasantly wide at the explosion of taste in his mouth.

Naruto's lips twitched at his expression. "Best food this side of Konoha".

From there on their conversation was mundane, they conversed about irrelevant things such as favorite colors, types of music, etc and Sasuke found himself relaxing more and more in the blond's presence.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time the Mustang pulled into the paved driveway of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke knew that there was no one home beside a maid or two. He cut a glance to Naruto who was staring at him.<p>

Being alone had never bothered Sasuke but after three hours in the blond's presence the thought of going home to an empty house was vastly unappealing.

He reached for the pad and pen in his pocket and wrote.

'Thank you for today. I had fun'.

Naruto said nothing, intense blue gaze trailed on onyx.

In a heartbeat soft, firm lips were on his. Sasuke gasped, eyes widening as Naruto kissed him. The blond took what was given and plunged his forceful tongue into his hot cavern.

A large tan hand came up to bury in silky, raven locks, pulling him closer to explore his mouth.

Sasuke's eyelids grew heavy, no longer able to support them against the new sensations of pleasure that were shooting through him. Though he had never kissed anybody or vice versa, he instinctively knew what to do and moved his mouth in accordance to the blond's sinfully dominating lips.

Naruto pulled away and he had to stop himself from grabbing onto him in protest.

He sat back, blue eyes darkened, a sexy smirk playing on his lips. "You're welcome", he said, voice low and laced with blatant desire.

Warmth burned under the Uchiha's skin as he fumbled for the door handle and got out, breaths coming deeper.

Naruto regarded him from the drivers' seat. "I was right the first time; I do like you Uchiha Sasuke. You have my interest. Let's see if you can keep it".

With that he sped off, leaving a dumbstruck raven to stare after him.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Like it? Would you like to read more? Tell me!** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update but as I mentioned in my other fic my computer messed up and I had to rewrite the ending side of this. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None really.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"He kissed you?"<p>

Was Hinata's loud gasping the moment Sasuke replayed his entire outing, during their free study period, with Naruto the previous day.

The raven hurriedly cupped a hand over her mouth, fixing her with a warning glare as a few people momentarily looked over.

When he was sure she got the message he took his palm off.

"S-Sorry", she squeaked and then lowered her voice to a whisper over the small distance between their joined tables. "He kissed you?"

Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes at how big her reaction to this was when she had only looked worried for a second when he had told her the blond's job description and what her cousin was probably involved in. Although, he figured that that was because Hinata trusted in Neji to know what he was doing and make the right choices, he was the Hyuuga genius after all.

Hinata leaned in more, pale eyes eager and widely curious. "How was it?"

The Uchiha raised a brow. Then he thought of the question, mind flashing back to the extremely vivid memory of the feel of the blond's forceful, dominating mouth taking control of his own so expertly. His lips tingled at the recollection and a brief blush spread across his face.

"That good huh?" Hinata grinned.

The raven nodded again, and then his brows were furrowing, frown forming.

Hinata's grin slid off her face. "What is it?"

Sasuke signed. _**I don't know how I feel about it.**_

She nodded in understanding, thinking for a moment. "Well…for starters, do you even like boys?"

The Uchiha considered for a minute_. __**I don't know really. I never thought about it before.**_

Actually, he had never contemplated his sexuality much. How could he when the only people he'd ever had a decent conversation with or gotten close enough were his brother and Hinata? And not once had he seen her as anything more than his friend.

_**I guess**_, he signed slowly, _i__**t**__**doesn't matter to me what gender the**__**person is**_. That was the honest truth, he'd take love from where he could get it purely and sincerely, things like societal standards meant nothing to him.

"So do you like Naruto-kun?"

The raven thought for another second then shrugged. _**I'm not sure**_**.**

"Then let's take it from this angle", Hinata suggested "did you enjoy your date with him yesterday?"

Sasuke glared at her. _**It wasn't a date!**_

"Okay", she said, looking not entirely convinced "but you think he's handsome?" Even she had to blush heavily at the question as she recalled his perfect physique from their first encounter. It was a good thing she had been distracted by the commotion or she would surely have fainted!

Sasuke gave her a 'no duh' look. Handsome was only one of a plethora of words for the blond's look; _**beautiful, stunning, breath taking, hot**__…_the list goes on.

"And you enjoyed kissing him, ne?" it was more of a statement but Sasuke found himself nodding, face unconsciously going dreamy.

Hinata pulled away, shaking her head in wonder. "You have got it bad. Congratulations Sasuke-kun, you officially have your very first crush".

And the raven found that he couldn't deny that.

A hand slamming on their desk jolted them both and they looked up to the enraged face of a beefy senior.

"Listen Uchiha", he growled, eyes shining with pure malice "I don't know what the fuck you did to get Naruto-sama's attention but it ends here! He's too great to be hanging out with the likes of you!" the last word was spat out like something bitter.

The raven did nothing; face kept calculatingly stoically and that only seemed to anger the older boy more.

"You hear me you piece of shit?" he shouted, drawing the attention of the entire class. "ANSWER ME!"

An emotionless stare was his reply.

"Y-Y-You know he can't", Hinata quickly cut in, voice rising a bit in anxiety and fear for her friend.

The boy didn't seem to hear her or care as he grabbed the lapels of Sasuke's blue collar shirt, hosting him from his seat and bringing their face's closer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET HIM, HUH?" he roared in the raven's face, spewing spittle over it "WHY IS HE HANGIN' AROUND YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

By this time the other students had gathered, all silently cheering the bigger boy on and simultaneously shooting jealous hateful glares at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, you don't deserve to breathe the same air as Uzumaki-kun you freak!" a girl shouted.

"Even if he wants you for a quick fuck I doubt you'll be able to satisfy him like I can!" this from a boy.

"Stop hogging all his attention!" there was a collective agreement to the demand.

Sasuke's face gave away nothing even as slow anger began building at their words. Who the hell did they think they were? Hell, it wasn't like he even _**wanted**_the blond's attention in the first place! How dare they try to make him feel inferior for something that wasn't even his fault?

The senior tightened his grip on his collar almost chokingly. "Don't go around thinking that you're special mute boy", he pulled back a fist "maybe if I dismantle your face enough, Naruto-sama wouldn't recognize you!"

Sasuke pulled out of the grip, side stepping fast enough to dodge the blow.

The senior snarled when his punch connected with air. He turned to lash out his left hand and that was also avoided with a quick duck, Sasuke coming up with a swift uppercut to the senior's jaw.

The bigger male reeled back, clutching his abused flesh, before lunging again.

Students scrambled to make a wider circle, all cheering the bigger boy on but after a couple more unsuccessful attempts it was clear who had the upper hand.

While the older boy undoubtedly had far more pounds and muscle strength, the Uchiha had speed and agility on him, not to mention more than enough brain power to anticipate his moves, making it seem like all hits aimed at him were in slow motion.

A shift to the side and from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw two more equally buff guys join in.

Dread began to settle in his stomach, knowing there was no way he could take on three of them at the same time.

They seemed to notice this as similar malevolent grins spread across their lips.

The attacked in earnest.

Sasuke was able to counter at least two attacks but it was the third one that did him in.

He was violently shoved from the back, the hit causing him to stagger drunkenly.

The Uchiha looked up just as a punch from the very first guy was headed toward him. There was no way to dodge it.

The blow connected soundly with his left cheek, sending him flying back to the opposite wall, hitting with an extremely painful thud before splaying on the floor.

Hinata's horrified gasp was soon drowned out by the cheers of their peers.

One of the boys' acquired the long, thick steel mathematical ruler from the board area, raising it threateningly. "Let's see if you still think you're all that after this!" he thrust down. Unable to do anything else at the moment, Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the hit.

But it never came.

He peeked up to see Hinata standing in front of him, her small hands gripping the senior's beefy one tightly, and fierce glare not recognizable of the timid girl from earlier.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

She flattened a hand and with all the strength she had, brought it palm up on the older boy's chest, sending him staggering back with surprising force and dexterity.

He looked shocked for a moment before anger once again washed over his face.

"Out of the way bitch!" he grabbed both of her wrists in one big hand and threw her in the direction of the Uchiha. The fact that she was a girl did nothing to tamper the force of his swing.

Hinata landed a few inches from Sasuke, sliding the remaining way to collide back to front with the raven.

The Uchiha shook his friend's still body, eyes conveying worry he couldn't voice. She stirred, blinking up at him as she righted herself into a sitting position and they both turned to their attackers.

The three seniors advanced and the first one stepped out.

"This is gonna hurt", he sneered at the raven, cracking his knuckles in preparation "then again, no one will be able to hear you say 'ouch'".

"HEY!"

The yell was followed by hurried stomping and a tall, muscular brown haired boy with two red triangle's on each side of his face came to stand in front of them, dark brown orbs narrowed fiercely at the three other boy's.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" his growl was eerily close to that of dogs.

"Mind your own business, this has nothing to do with you", one senior hissed.

"Like hell it does!" the boy spat, barring suspiciously pointed teeth "What kind of assholes attack people for no reason! Hell, if you're that desperate for Naruto then why don't all you homos go fuck each other and pretend it's him!"

He didn't seem at all perturbed that he was making an enemy of some really unstable looking guys, if anything; it looked like he_**wanted**_them to make a move. A move they were no doubt about to make.

However as fate would have it, the bell rang and the clomp of the teacher's shoe was heard fast approaching.

The student's immediately dispersed, including the senior's but not without a last glare aimed at the other three of them with a promise of hell to pay later.

The brunette boy tsk'd. "Aw shit, what crappy luck, just when things were gettin' good".

Hinata picked herself up, reaching down a hand to help the Uchiha. He immediately shot her a worried look at the circular welts on her writs from where the boy had grabbed.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun", she smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah. Nothing too bad, but you look like shit", he pointed out at the ghastly forming bruise on the raven's cheek and got a glare in return.

Hinata turned to him and bowed. "Thank you for helping us".

The boy waved it off. "It's no problem. I can't stand people picking on girls and other's weaker than them. Beside, I've been looking for a reason to start something with those bastards so it's a win-win". He grinned widely, once again displaying canine teeth.

" Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet ya", he held out a tan hand.

She took it immediately but the Uchiha hesitated for a second when it came to him, eying the brunette speculatively before relenting and shaking the offered appendage. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata and he's Uchiha Sasuke". Hinata introduced.

"Yeah, I've seen you guys around, we have a couple of classes together and the same homeroom. Never much thought of making an introduction though", he mused.

Sasuke fixed him a glare and Hinata's smile dropped. "Why? Is it because Sasuke-kun can't talk or did you not want to associate with the likes of us?" Her voice could never be cold or cutting but the hurt, disappointed look in her face had about the same effect.

"No! No, no", Kiba quickly piped, hands waving frantically in front of him. "It's just that you two seemed pretty tight, I doubted I would have been welcome y'know?" he scratched the back of his shaggy hair, grinning uncertainly.

The glare slid off the raven's face and he returned the smile for a nanosecond.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun", Hinata smiled warmly at him.

The brunette turned his head away, coughing into a closed fist as a small blush stole across his cheeks. "Well…er…ahem…it's y'know…it's no problem".

The teacher stepped in a moment before the late bell rang.

Kiba checked his wristwatch."Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for English. I'll catch you guys at lunch, 'kay?" he was out of the class with a backward wave and the two took their respective seats.

Even with the occasional glare aimed his way, white pain throbbing in his cheek, back and throat sore from the abuse, Sasuke couldn't help but feel it had been a very interesting morning.

* * *

><p>As usual, lunch time found Sasuke and Hinata on the roof, only out of the usual was Kiba Inuzuka who sat across the raven; the brunette had followed them after their last mutual class before lunch.<p>

"So this is why I never see you guys during lunch" he speculated, gaze momentarily lifted to the clear, sunny blue sky and soft breeze ruffling his hair. "This is really nice".

"How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" Hinata inquired worried towards his injuries. Sasuke waved her off, the throbbing in his cheek had just barely lessened over that last few hours into a slight, numb pulsing but he was getting better at ignoring it.

"I guess that's what happens when you associate yourself with the biggest bad boy in all of Konoha, and hell I think three other towns", he took a bite of his beef jerky thoughtfully "especially one that everyone wants".

"So, Naruto-kun is really famous then?" Hinata pondered to herself.

Kiba almost spat out his jerky. "Famous? Try a freakin' God! Him and his gang practically _**run**_ Konoha".

Sasuke perked up in interest, he hadn't asked anymore about the blond's activities after their food had arrived the other day.

"Gang?" Hinata cocked her head, remembering once again what her cousin was into.

"I can't believe you two have never heard of them", he regarded them like one would aliens. "They're called 'Shinobi' and they're just…SHIT! I don't know how to describe it to ya".

He scratched the back of his shaggy hair in thought and then his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers in an 'AH-HA' gesture.

"You know that gang Akatsuki?" he started cautiously, narrowing his eyes warily in wait of their answer. He was visibly relieved when they both nodded positively. Who didn't know Akatsuki? They were one of the biggest most organized criminal vigilante group that operated just outside of Amegakure. They were responsible for numerous deaths and kidnappings throughout Japan.

"Well remember when they started declining in members then all of a sudden got wiped out?"

Another collective nod.

"Wasn't it the police that killed them?" Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion.

Kiba snorted loudly "Police couldn't do shit to them. It was all the Shinobi group but Naruto was the one that singlehandedly took out their leader Pein".

Hinata gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened in shocked wonderment.

"And that's just a_**fraction**_ of what he's done". Kiba informed "the guys got even the Police scared. He runs this town and everybody knows it. Everyone's terrified of him and everyone wants to be fucked by him. That's where you got problems Uchiha. People would literally _**kill**_to get within fifty feet of Naruto much less be in your position".

Sasuke shuddered; he didn't doubt that from what he's been seeing.

He turned to the raven. "I still don't know how you met him though, but that could come later".

Sasuke fixed him a look and he said. "Hey, I know we don't know each other at all. Hell the only thing we got going is names and nothing else. I don't expect us to have a tea party and start spewin' our secrets or anything, that's why I said you could tell me later or whatever. When we trust each other more. But for now", he held out a hand and the Uchiha looked at it confusedly, hadn't they already don't this?

"Friends mate?" Kiba asked.

It took a second for Sasuke to process that and he blinked. Friends? Someone wanted to be friends with him? Apart from Hinata no one else had ever shown interest in such and now here was this guy that had stood up for him, offering it.

His gaze went to Hinata's elated look to Kiba's expectant stare and he gripped the larger hand, nodding.

The brunette grinned, teeth flashing and Sasuke unexpectedly found his lips twitching. There was something about the other boy that was so open and honest, instilling trust…like a dog.

He silently chuckled at his own comparison as they broke apart and reached into his bag pack to pull out a portable console.

Kiba's eyes widened at the familiar game. "Holy shit! You got Ninja Wars 4? I've been dying to get it but my mom said it's too expensive". He fixed Sasuke with a pleading look. "You gotta let me borrow it sometime".

The Uchiha's gaze went from the game in his hand to the practically drooling brunette.

Kiba beamed as Sasuke handed him the game then the raven signed something. "Huh?" his face twisted in incomprehension at the language.

Hinata giggled. "He said you can keep it, he has another one at home", she translated.

His eyes widened and he grinned hugely at Sasuke, teeth flashing. "Thanks man!" He circled an arm around the Uchiha's shoulder not noticing the raven stiffen for a moment before relaxing. "I love you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the exuberant display, a small smile playing at his lips while Hinata giggled. Kiba began pressing buttons, gaze not leaving the screen for the remainder of the lunch period.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba stood by the parking lot as they awaited their respective cars, the dog lover chatting animatedly.<p>

"So it's decided then; we're going to the movies this Saturday, which is tomorrow". Hinata nodded while Sasuke shrugged, subtly scanning the parking lot. He would like to tell himself he was looking out for his car instead of hoping to catch Naruto's but that would be a lie.

A loud honk drew their attention to a Jeep with an older girl driving it and another man in the front seat.

"Ah, great, it's my sister and her douche boyfriend", Kiba groaned.

As the three watched, the man leaned over and they started making out. Hinata blushed and averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"The fuck? I don't want them doing that in my car!" Kiba complained and he run towards the jeep, waving to them over he's shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow! HEY ASSWIPE, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!"

The jeep disappeared down the drive and from the car back seat; Kiba could be seen still screaming with the man.

Hinata blinked. "Kiba-kun is very weird, but has a good heart, ne? Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha had been busy scanning the parking lot to hear what she had said. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned back to the smiling face of Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto-kun would come and if not today then tomorrow", she said reassuringly. Before Sasuke could argue futilely that he hadn't been waiting on the blond man, the Hyuuga Limousine pulled up.

"Ja ne Sasuke-kun", Hinata waved as she entered the back seat that was held open for her and left.

Sasuke stood awkwardly by the curb, gaze spasmodically flittering from left to right of the parking lot.

He tried to tell himself that he wasn't disappointed when ten minutes later, his car pulled up. That didn't quite work.

Sasuke made no move towards the patiently waiting driver; his eyes doing one more sweep over the rapidly emptying parking lot and when it came back with nothing, he had to accept the fact that Naruto wasn't coming today.

He tried to shrug it off; after all, it wasn't like they had a fixed date to meet up or anything. For all he knew, he might not see Naruto till next week or even month.

The raven scowled, not liking that train of thought and even more the dread that came with it.

He should be relieved, Sasuke tried to argue, after everything he'd heard and seen, the blond was someone he should avoid at all costs. He didn't need his complicating his already angst life.

With a soundless sigh, he made his way into his car, but he was unable to keep his eyes roaming once more to the Parking lot, widening when they came in contact with a familiar orange Cadillac.

The relief and happiness that zipped through him was undeniable and a small smile broke across his face.

He was standing beside his car when Naruto walked up to him; the Uchiha was unable to keep his gaze from drinking in the blonds' form.

Naruto had on a pair of faded blue jeans that were ripped just right at the knees. His white flannel shirt was folded on the elbows and two buttons were opened to reveal delicious tan skin and a beautiful blue crystal necklace that the raven hadn't noticed before that hung around his neck. Completing the look were black shin high combat boots.

"Sorry I'm late babe, business".

The Uchiha wasn't quite sure he wanted o know what kind of _**business**_the blond as talking about.

Naruto abruptly stopped, eyes widening fractionally before narrowing into cat like slits, the half smirk that had been playing on his lips slid off and his mouth thinned into a grim line. His face blanked; all emotions wiped out, only the darkening of his eyes into inky cerulean hinted at his growing anger.

Sasuke took an instinctive step back as the blonds aura seemed to rise and pulse. His eyes widened hugely; if he thought Gaara was deadly, he was _**nothing**_compared to Naruto's killing intent.

The air thickened to an almost suffocating degree and Sasuke didn't know any better he would have sworn a dark cloud eclipsed the sun.

"Who?" Naruto's voice sent chills down his spine. It was flat and gritty, like sand paper with a hinting of something foreboding beneath.

Sasuke gave him a confused look; he had no idea what the blond was talking about.

Naruto stepped forward and unable to help himself, the raven backed up more. The blond wasn't deterred; he matched him step for step until the Uchiha's back came in contact with the cool metal of his car.

Tan arms slammed on either side of his head behind the Mercedes, trapping Sasuke between it and the blonds' body.

He shivered at the heat radiating from the other teen, seeping into him through their layer of clothes.

"Who?" the blond repeated, a growl working at the back of his throat.

Sasuke flinched as a tan arm rose, only to blink when it gently rested at the side of his face. He couldn't help the silent hiss that escaped him when calloused fingers brushed over the still tender bruise on his cheeks, gliding down to the angry purplish red welts on his neck.

Naruto's eyes darkened further at the reaction. "Who did it Sasuke? Who hit you? Tell me". It came out as a demand that brooked no argument. The Uchiha blinked at the sudden realization that the blonds anger stemmed from his injury. A warm feeling bubbled at the pit of his stomach but he couldn't dwell on it as Naruto looked to be getting impatient.

He fumbled for the pad and pen in the pockets of his knee length white Khaki shorts and quickly scribbled something to the irate blond.

'I just got into a fight earlier that's all. It's nothing, don't worry about it'. He ended it with a shrug; it really wasn't a big deal.

Naruto obviously didn't share his sentiment as his jaw clenched. "I didn't ask what you did I asked who hit you".

Sasuke didn't know where to go from there. Sure he as pissed with those guys but he wasn't particularly hungering for revenge especially with how good his day had been so far. Yet he couldn't bring himself to lie to Naruto.

The Uchiha would never know what his decision would be as the choice was taken away from him. For at that very moment, those seniors from class were walking not too far ahead, laughing loudly and obnoxiously to themselves.

His eyes flickered to their direction, before narrowing slightly in surprise and the lingering anger that still lurked beneath his onyx orbs.

"Them huh?" Naruto stated more of asked, voice a calm, collected dark tone.

Sasuke snapped his eyes in his direction but Naruto's gaze was locked at the guffawing boys.

"I'll be right back".

The raven furrowed his brow and hurriedly made to grab for Naruto's arm but the blond was already strolling towards the unsuspecting seniors.

Sasuke hastened after him; not sure exactly what he intended on doing but not liking the demonic gleam that had entered the blonds eyes.

Naruto puckered his lips and whistled long and low. It had the desired effect as like a pack of dogs, the seniors head immediately snapped in his direction, eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Hey, you guys", Naruto said as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. The raven's brow rose at the suddenly light and even friendly tone he spoke with, so completely different from just seconds ago.

The seniors immediately snapped to attention. "Naruto-sama", one said. Sasuke immediately recognized him as the boy that had picked a fight with him earlier.

"How's it going?" The blond asked casually, face neutral, body swaying a bit on the spot.

"Fine", another replied. This was the one that had attempted to bludgeon him with a metal ruler.

"I'm glad". A serene smile played on his lips. "Listen, I heard you guys beat up good on that Sasuke boy, is it true?"

The Uchiha's narrowed his eyes. The hell was Naruto on about? He said it like one would talk about the weather.

The third boy nodded a little uncertainly, gaining confidence when Naruto's smile stretched. "Bastard was really asking for it. We just showed him his place".

"Oh?" the blond tilted his head in interest.

The first burly senior answered this time, a smirk on his lips at having Naruto's complete attention. "Yeah. Would have messed him up more if that asshole dog boy hadn't interfered".

Sasuke was sure he was the only person that noticed the rigidness of the blond's posture and the fact that his smile was strained with the edges brittle with restrained fury.

He was suddenly feeling a hint of pity for the oblivious seniors that went on without noticing the growing dark aura surrounding the blond.

"It's okay though, he got the message. An' just in case, Dosu, Zaku and me were fixin' to head up to his house this weekend and _redeliver_ our message". The three chuckled at their ingenious plan, not once noticing the way the blond's eyes flared.

Sasuke for his part was finding his worry for them reducing at the discovery of just what they planned to do to him. He _**wished**_ they came up to his house just so he would have a reason to beat the shit out of them properly. Didn't these guys have anything better to do with their lives?

"Not bad boys", Naruto's voice came out strained and once again the hinting of the calm before the storm completely went over their heads.

The three seniors exchanged smug looks; they knew it was only a matter of time until Naruto recognized their skills. They were made for bigger and better things and getting in good with the number one guy would do wonders for their street credibility.

"Tell me something", Naruto started as he began stepping closer to them. "Do you believe in karma?"

Their face's twisted in a look of confusion at the random turn of topic.

"Karma?" the first one replied.

"Yeah, you know", the blond waved a hand flippantly. "Karma".

The smile dropped from his face as he got closer; features molding back to how Sasuke had seen him earlier and the seniors exchanged nervous glances, feeling dread and apprehension settle in the pit of their stomachs.

They had a feeling they had majorly fucked up somewhere.

"She's not exactly my favorite girl", the dark tone had crept back into Naruto's voice, not hiding the anger anymore. "Striking in inopportune moments and whatnot. But the worst thing I hate about her", he got up in their faces "is that she's a bitch".

"W-W-Wha- AHH!"

The first boy was cut off as Naruto's fist came in contact with his cheek, in the same exact spot Sasuke had been hit, splitting his lips.

Before the hit could even register, the blonds hand was striking out again to grab the second guy by his throat; squeezing the thick neck in his larger palm.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and horror as the bulky senior was effortlessly lifted meters from the ground.

No normal person should have that kind of strength!

By this time a large group of students had gathered to watch the action.

Naruto turned in a fluid circle with the boy's throat still in his grasp and slammed him into his untouched friend, sending them both reeling from the force of impact.

He lifted his leg and kneed the bleeding first boy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain which was quickly intensified as the same leg extended to kick him across the face with the toe of his combat boot. Blood shot out of the boy's mouth in chunks, followed by white substances that were immediately identified as three teeth, splattering across the pavement.

Naruto wasn't done yet. He lifted the groaning second boy from the floor with his hand at the back of his head and immediately squashed it back into the pavement, dragging it over the rough asphalt before turning to kick him in the ribs.

He twisted the third boy's arm behind his back and a sickening crack was heard.

Sasuke gaped in mortification, frantically he looked around for anyone who would stop this, interfere, something! But he saw nothing.

The students were content to watch the blood show continue; both too fearful and too morbidly awed to think of getting in the way. From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw two of their teachers hurry out of the school gate, eyes purposely averted in pretense of seeing nothing.

He rolled his eyes at their cowardice, balling his fists. He didn't want this! Not for revenge.

Naruto was about ready to take the now agonized boy's arm off, his cries of fear and pain doing nothing to instill pity in the blond. Blues eyes for the briefest of seconds, going unnoticed by everybody, flashed red. At this moment he wasn't the same Naruto; he was someone completely different, someone who relished the agony rolling off his victims, craved it. He wanted more, he wanted them to suffer.

Pale arms wrapped around his midsection and a warm body settled on his back. Like that, the tension left his shoulders, the haze of rage clouding his mind suddenly cleared and Naruto felt himself calm.

He blinked, tilting his head to the side to see the person that braved getting close enough.

Naruto was met with bottomless onyx eyes; eyes filled with fear, horror and determination. Eyes that pleaded with him.

Even if Sasuke couldn't speak, Naruto instantly knew what the raven was trying to say. _**Stop, Please stop**_.

He regarded him for a few more moments; gazes locked and unblinking, not noticing the other people that watched them with shock.

Naruto dropped the boy's arm and took a step back from the body, turning to fully face the Uchiha who immediately removed his arms from around him.

He cut a gaze to their audience, eyes narrowing and voice dropping with residual anger. "Let that be a lesson", he made sure his eyes met with each and everyone of them as he spoke "anyone who dares to touch Sasuke again, will answer to me".

He didn't need to make sure his words got through, he knew it did. He grabbed the Uchiha's arm and led him towards his car, leaving behind the bloody seniors and other students who watched after him in silent respect and fear.

* * *

><p>"Hey", Naruto called to the Uchiha chauffer when he was within distance. "Go home, Sasuke's coming with me".<p>

The raven looked in confusion at the back of his head before nodding to his driver in assent and entering the car with Naruto.

But as the previous scene replayed in his head, Sasuke wasn't exactly sure he wanted to go anywhere with this dangerous boy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I personally ADORE Kiba and enjoyed writing this chapter! Please send me as much reviews as your precious fingers can type! Have a great day you guys! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know this was a long time coming but bare with me, I've had to deal with a lot over these past few weeks from no internet, to exams, notes and tests. –sobs-yeah it's been pretty hectic but I knew I had to get something out to my beautiful and loyal reader-that's you!-sorry its short but really…can you complain right now? –of course you can but please don't-(pleads in a tiny voice). This will be the shortest chapter in THE WHOLE STORY so let's just get it over with. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: none…yet.**

**Disclaimer: PLEASE…if I owned Naruto their kissing scene would have been MUCH more in depth.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Silence reigned in the car for the duration of the ride, from his periphery Sasuke could see Naruto sitting rigidly in the driver's seat, hands gripping the steering with tight white knuckled fists and jaw clenched bespeaking of the fury that still raged beneath the surface.<p>

He for his part couldn't get the visual of Naruto's assault on the three boys out of his mind, it replayed over and over with the same question burning through his brain: how was it possible that Naruto had taken them out so easily, effortlessly?

Now Sasuke had been taking martial arts since he was seven; at first it had been to learn to defend himself from bullies, then it was to try and show up Itachi and then he simply did it because it was something he enjoyed yet there was no form of combat the raven knew that should enable Naruto to have that kind of speed and raw power.

He shivered at the mere memory of it.

He cut his gaze to the older boy and once again found himself pondering the question: who was the blond?

A swift turn to the right and Sasuke was knocked out of his musing only to notice that he could no longer see any houses or landmarks or basically any hint of civilization beyond the ever growing cluster of trees and mountains.

He turned a questioning look to Naruto but the blond was unblinkingly concentrating on driving; saying nothing and doing nothing else.

Distantly, panic began settling in Sasuke's belly; what did he know of Naruto anyway? He known him for what? Two days? And by all accounts and purposes he should be avoiding him at all costs, not taking joy rides with him!

Another shift upwards and the Uchiha found himself stilling as a two storey white washed and marble house came into view. The house was completely hidden by monument rock enclosures from both sides; the limestone's glowing a bit with the marble pillars in the setting sun. Vines entwined around the side of the building, sneaking blossoming flowers here and there while the stones in the pathway were smoothened out and appearing finely polished.

A house in the mountains, Sasuke admired in awe, it was absolutely beautiful.

The car parked. "Home sweet home", Naruto said in a sufficiently calm tone as he got out, a stunned Sasuke following behind.

He trudged up the walkway, whistling merrily, opening the door and letting the raven enter first.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Marble floors mixed with the orange, blue and red décor in the most flattering of ways.

"Make yourself at home", Naruto said, gesturing to the living room "I'll get us something to drink, is juice okay?" he had already started walking towards the kitchen, turning to verify Sasuke's answer.

The Uchiha stared at him silently, eyes hesitant and uncertain.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you back there".

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a way that immediately protested he was even remotely scared.

"Okay fine. What I meant was I didn't mean to upset you", he continued on his way towards the adjoining kitchen. "I know this is the part where I promise it won't happen again but who the fuck am I kidding? I can't stand assholes that think they can casually mess with what's mine. I will promise you though that next time there won't be any evidence", he muttered the last part darkly to himself, eyes flashing crimson.

He opened the fridge, head sticking halfway in when two resounding claps caused him to turn and see an expressionless Uchiha. He took the pad the raven offered and read.

_**I'm not yours.**_

Shrugging, the blond reached into the fridge and pulled out two cans of cola, handing one to Sasuke. "You will be", he popped the cap, a hissing sound following after.

Frowning slightly as he took the drink, Sasuke scribbled.

_**You don't even know me we just met the day before yesterday!**_

Naruto took a sip and the raven found himself watching his powerful throat as he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. The blond dragged his tongue across his full pink bottom lip, wiping off the remnants of the soda in a motion that would have turned an angel's wings black.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Too cliché?"

Sasuke gave him a dry look.

"Fine, fine, fine", Naruto sighed as he made his way towards the raven standing beside the Kitchen island "call it intuition; feeling", he slowly trailed a hand down the side of the motionless raven, not ignorant to the violent shudder that raced through his victim as he casually grabbed his ass, hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. "And I _**definitely**_ love the feel of you", he husked, tongue flicking out momentarily to catch his ear lobe.

Sasuke was sure that for a moment his heart stopped beating and gritting his teeth, he pushed away from the dangerously, sensual blond demon.

_**Like I stated before, I'm not yours and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me so inappropriately. **_The Uchiha wrote. He didn't add the fact that the touches as minute as they were got him all hot and bothered like never before.

Naruto raised a brow, seeing clearly the raven's real reaction to him. "I've already staked my claim, do you think anyone with even half a brain cell is gonna _**dare**_ to come within ten feet of you now? Unless of course their suicidal"

Sasuke didn't doubt that, especially after what happened today, so publically that he knew the news would already be around the whole freaking town by now. From the moment Naruto had struck the first boy on his behalf he had made a statement that Sasuke was under his care, even verbally said so. Not that the raven even wanted anyone else's attention, even if he knew there were still at least a couple or so people that desired him, having once overheard a group of idiotic boy's contemplating on the novelty of fucking a mute.

"Come on, you actually want me to work for it?" Naruto smirked "sounds interesting".

Sasuke didn't reply, he didn't have to, his challenging look said it all.

Naruto raised his soda in a mock salute. "I'll be looking forward to it".

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, you guys still into this? REVIEW! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey guys! Here's a new one for ya! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Sasuke smoothed the navy blue tee shirt over his torso before buttoning his casual black denim jeans, matching pair of converse completing the look. He had about half an hour to get to Kiba's house where they three of them had agreed to meet before going to the cinema nearby.<p>

After Naruto had expressed his intent to pursue him the blond had dropped him off at his house with a promise to 'see him around'. There had been no kiss that time and Sasuke couldn't decide whether to be relieved or slightly disappointed, however that didn't take away from the fact that he had basically given Naruto, this dangerous stranger, permission to court him.

Sasuke must be out of his mind. He didn't even want to **_think_** of what Itachi would do should he get a word of this. Though he could care less about what his parents might sa,y his older brother was a whole another story.

He was just grateful that his parents were out of town for a few days and Itachi was putting in overtime at the office or only God knew what would happen.

With one last look at the mirror, he walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up in the driveway of an average home located in downtown Konoha. It had been relatively easy to find with the directions Kiba had texted him earlier.<p>

Sasuke stepped out, signaling his driver to leave but not before writing down the time to pick him up.

The sound of barking and yelling was audible from the one storey peach colored house and the Uchiha raised a brow as he reached the door.

He hesitated for a moment before raising his hand and knocking on the hardwood door.

No reply.

It wasn't that surprising with how loud the interior was if the fact that it could be perceived from outside was any indication.

He knocked again, louder this time.

Sighing inaudibly, Sasuke repeated the motion three more times, increasing the pressure with every try until finally the sound of stomping footsteps could be heard.

A second later the door was yanked open.

"What?" demanded a middle aged, shaggy haired woman who looked like the female version of Kiba, complete with the feral facial structure.

Undoubtedly his mother.

Blinking away the stunned surprise, Sasuke bowed respectfully then fished into his baggy pocket for one of the numerous plane cards he kept as well as a pen. He had left the pad Naruto gave him at home, he didn't fancy the idea of using it to communicate with other people. It was something for him and Naruto alone.

_**Hello Mrs. Inuzuka, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, is Kiba around? We're supposed to meet for the movies.**_

Tsume didn't bat an eye as she received the card, instead she took in Sasuke's well kept and neat appearance then glanced down at the polite, respectful words before momentarily peeking into her usually rowdy, noisy home then back at the patiently waiting raven and asked incredulously. "Are you _**sure**_ it's my boy you're looking for?"

Sasuke simply nodded.

A huge smile broke across her face, revealing sharpened teeth not different form her son's. "Come in! Come in!" she cheerfully ushered him inside and then turned to bellow. "Kiba get your ass out here! It's about time you made some decent friends!"

Sasuke took the moment to survey the house. TV was blaring loudly the program recognized as one of those nature shows. The rug was littered with various chew toys and doggy beds and not far off to the right was an unseen corner where the numerous sounds of barking were coming from. Apart from that it wasn't that different form an average home; a couch, couple of sofa, conjoining kitchen and three other doors that were most likely bedrooms. It was third door that Kiba originated, sporting a brown t shirt with red jeans and strappy sandals with a white puppy dog at his heels.

"What are ya talking about ma?" he paused when he saw the raven.

"Sasuke?" he grinned "hey man!" he walked over to him, the puppy dutifully following.

Sasuke replied with a small smile of his own.

"Before you even think of going anywhere, are you done mucking out the kennels?" Tsume asked.

"Yep", the brunet rolled his eyes "and the raccoons don't come around anymore since last week".

"Hah, my power must have scare 'em off" Tsume said proudly.

"Like what you did to dad huh mom?" Kiba muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Sasuke to hear and the raven's lips twitched in repressed amusement.

"Well I'm taking Kuro to the vet, his bad legs acting up again".

"The vet?" Kiba raised a brow "why not ask nee-chan to take care of him".

"Because your sister's on a date with her boyfriend".

Kiba scowled. "Why the hell is she still going out with that asshole? I object!"

It was Tsume's turn to roll her eyes. "No one cares. Yuki is a good decent boy, you could learn a lot from him, or from your friend over here", she indicated to the silent Uchiha.

"His name is cutesy and girly", Kiba waved his hand around frantically, trying to make a point "besides, I read you really shouldn't compare your kids with others, it'll give them a complex".

Tsume was already making her way out back. "I don't believe that for a second".

"Why the hell not?" Kiba demanded.

"Cuz you don't read".

Kiba stumbled about to open his mouth to retort when his mother disappeared out the door, calling back to him. "Play nice puppy!"

He muttered under his breath about loony old hags before turning to Sasuke who had a large grin on his face from the entire exchange. Really, puppy?

"Not. A. Word." Kiba hissed.

The raven gave him a look that said 'are you freaking serious?' he couldn't verbally tease him even if he wanted to. Which he really did. He felt a small pang of immense envy towards Kiba for a moment; how he wished he could banter with his own mother like that.

As if sensing his melancholy, the white puppy trotted up to him, sniffing around his legs and pawing at his jeans.

"Akamaru, get off Sasuke".

The raven shook his head in a motion that said he didn't mind before bending down to stroke the soft silky hair on the pup's back. He rather liked animals and dogs were his favorite; they loved you irrespective of who you are, just a little bit of affection and love shown towards them and they were your companion for life, fiercely loyal to you.

His parents had never let him keep a pet.

Akamaru yipped happily under the ministrations then satisfied, padded back over to his master.

"So", Kiba started "you wanna play a game before Hinata gets here?" he inclined his head towards the living room and the Play Station three console the raven had missed earlier.

Sasuke nodded in reply and followed the brunette to the couch. Kiba began sorting through the variety of games in his collection while Sasuke sat, petting Akamaru who had jumped on the couch next to him.

"Call OF Duty, Metal Gear Four or Mortal Combat?" the dog lover asked, holding up the three packets.

Sasuke nodded at the last one and Kiba slid the disc into the console, grabbing two game pads on his way to the sofa.

He handed one to Sasuke as the screen played on and both selected their players.

"Prepare to weep emo kid!" He declared and the raven let out a soundless snort, rolling his eyes.

The game began.

Kiba maneuvered his pad as he practically crunched the buttons beneath his fingers, body jerking in a spastic motion, eyes fixed on the screen. Sasuke sat calmly while the brunette jerked up and down, controlling his player to dodge all attacks.

"Take that-shit!" Kiba yelled in frustration as another of his kicks was skillfully dodged, his player receiving a blow that took out a quarter of its life.

"Arrgh!" he cried out as his player was tossed to the ground.

'Finish Him!' came the deep, rumbling voice from the screen.

And Sasuke did; with the press of a button, Kiba's player was down and his stood victorious.

'Raiden wins, flawless victory'

The Inuzuka stared bug eyed at the screen, jaw practically to the floor.

Sasuke regarded him calmly as he turned disbelieving eyes on him. "That was a fluke!" Kiba defended, arms crossed over his chest "best two out of three".

Sasuke nodded.

Ten minutes later Kiba sat directly in front of the blank screen, pale faced, hair limp with forming circles under his eyes.

Their two out of three had turned into five out of six then seven out of eight and in each the Uchiha had the same outcome as the first.

Sasuke stared at Kiba with something akin to concern; he had been in that position for a few minutes now and the Uchiha feared that he might just have broken the poor dog boy.

Slowly Kiba turned to him, face grim and then in a complete three-sixty he grinned, widely, teeth and all, jumping up from his position.

"Goddam Sasuke you're some kind of video game genius! That settles it, from now on I declare you my rival, I won't lose to you again!" he declared, chest puffed out.

The Uchiha's lips twitched in amusement but nothing else was said as the door rang.

"I'll get it!" Kiba unnecessarily called out, bounding off toward it.

The door opened to reveal a nervously shuffling Hinata.

Red immediately exploded in Kiba's face at the nice white three quarter shorts and purple form fitting tee-shirt she had on.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata waved a hand in front of his face timidly as the Inuzuka seemed frozen in place.

Akamaru wasn't sharing his master's sympathy as he instantly began sniffling and licking at her purple painted toes exposed in flat sandals.

Hinata giggled, crouching low to pet the white furred head. "He's cute".

Kiba snapped out of his gaze at that, grinning hugely as if the complimented was to him instead. Had he had a tail it would surely had been wagging as happily as Akamaru's.

Sasuke rolled his eyes dryly from his spot on the couch, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"Shall we go?" Hinata asked, Kiba instantly jumped to it and Sasuke stood from his seat.

Shooing Akamaru inside, Kiba locked the door behind him and they set off.

The cinema was only about a twenty minute walk from Kiba's house so they made their way on foot, chatting amicably amongst themselves. Well Sasuke signed and Hinata translated but the atmosphere was easy going and friendly.

The complex came into view and the three walked in the large building, maneuvering around the horde of people in it.

"What do you guys want to see?" Kiba asked, indicating to the screen advertisements.

Hinata looked thoughtful while the Uchiha shrugged, not really caring either way.

"Aw shit they got that new action movie!" the brunette exclaimed at the poster of an overly exaggerated rugged looking man with a revolver in each hand. Clinging tightly to him was a scared looking beautiful woman with very minimum clothing.

"We got to see it", he dashed towards the ticket counter.

Looks stupid. Sasuke signed to Hinata who just giggled.

Kiba walked up to the bored looking girl, with more piercings than he could count, obnoxiously popping gum.

"Three for Momentum Force", he said.

She barely spared him a glance. "Sold out".

The brunette bristled. "What?" he stomped back to his friends, cursing under his breath.

"Fuck fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo, finger bang and orangutan, orgie at the zoo!"

Sasuke blinked at him in a way that clearly asked 'are you quite finished?'

"How about that one", Hinata shyly pointed to the poster of two guys making goofy faces in front of a wrecked car.

"Whatever", Kiba mumbled morosely, still mourning his loss.

The Uchiha wore a small smirk as he followed his friends into the theater.

Today was getting more entertaining.

* * *

><p>Music played loudly in the darkened interior, the only lights stemmed from the colorful disco ball over head as the Foxe's Den came alive at night.<p>

Dressed in low hugging, black leather pants and sleeveless blood red top, Naruto watched the dance floor from his vantage point on the above balcony.

He watched the swirling, mass of bodies, the desperate grinds and grips, the occasional dance floor fuck. Though the fall air was crisp outside the interior was reaching supernova as heated bodies came together to the beat of music. There was no sober person in the crowd; the one's that were not drunk off alcohol, were inebriated by some sort of drug they had taken prior and if not? Well the atmosphere alone was enough to get anyone high in pure ritual madness.

And Naruto loved it.

Loved to see people let go even for a moment; to see their troubles wash away as they gave into the music and carnal desires.

No one that ever came in with a frown or sour face left the same way.

It was the charisma of the Fox's Den, its own magic.

When Naruto had come upon the abandoned brothel building a year ago he knew in his gut that this place was something special. And the blond had learned to follow his gut.

His father, Minato Namikaze, had been the biggest Yakuza crime boss in Konoha. He'd been well known yet invincible at the same time and from birth had taught Naruto everything he needed to know about running a successful empire, often taking him out on the field with him.

He had been eight when he watched both his parents killed by their most violent rivals. The Akatsuki.

Naruto had been put in an orphanage and somehow word of his father had got out because the older kids there used to give him shit about it. They would pick fights with him every chance they got, either with fists or any weapon at hand at the time.

He was greatful for it now though. He had ben pretty scrawny when he'd entered and still reeling in shock from his parents deaths that the beatings had snapped him out of it. In addition, the more they fought him the more he learned how to fight. He learned to get up and never stay down. He'd learned how to block, where and when to attack and how to pinpoint a weakness.

His father had always told him that he had the special ability to change people with his words. Naruto had never really understood it until the day he'd fought with Gaara who was at the same orphanage.

He had told the insomnic red head that lay on the floor next to him just because he was lonely didn't give him the right to treat other's as he pleased and offered to be his friend.

Through those words he had gained a best friend for life.

That's how it began. At first it had just been him and the red head, looking out for him and keeping him out of trouble but soon Naruto found himself surrounded by other people who wanted to bask in the blond's magnetic personality.

By the time Jiraya had found him in the orphanage and Gaara had been adopted by his siblings, Naruto had been twelve.

He had left there with a plan for the future in his head.

He had moved back into his parent's home. It hadn't taken long to locate and reestablish a relationship with his father's past contacts while making some of his own along the way.

And now years late he stood, a yakuza leader second only to his father and still rising.

However the road hadn't been smooth sailing, far from it. His revenge on Akatsuki for his parents death had cost him a lot.

Naruto would be the first to admit that he wasn't a hundred percent sane.

His way of life would do that to a person.

He was well aware of his more violent, split personality; the bloodlust it carried, the damage it could caused.

Kyuubi was in summary a demon.

It wasn't a big deal though, he had learned long ago to keep it under check and it only came up when he was in a stressful situation o extremely pissed off.

In fact he hadn't had an episode with Kyuubi until the day before.

Because of Sasuke.

Naruto hadn't had time to contemplate but now that he thought about it, it was mind boggling how the raven had, in short, soothed the ravage beast.

One look and touch from Sasuke and Kyuubi was like a freaking kitty cat.

The Uchiha was getting more and more interesting.

Naruto smirked as he remembered the challenge. Sasuke didn't know what he had gotten himself into; to challenge him was absolute and unstoppable.

The Uchiha wouldn't know what hit him by the time Naruto was through with him.

"Naruto".

He didn't turn at Neji's voice.

"They're here", it was a statement but the Hyuuga nodded anyway, not caring that the blond couldn't see.

With a sigh, Naruto stood, dropping the glass of scotch he had been drinking and headed down the stairs with Neji behind.

He ignored the bodies rubbing against him and flirtatious looks he received as he skillfully and thoughtless less moved though the raging horde.

It was good that Sakura and Ino worked fast; he didn't want to spend more time than necessary on the situation. It appeared for the last couple of weeks someone had been breaking into their warehouses and killing off most of their men.

Naruto had his suspicions from the list of rivals and people that hated and were jealous of him but there was no distinct culprit.

However, he trusted his team to be thorough. He had handpicked only the best of the best.

Shikamaru was the brains of the operation; there was no code he couldn't crack and no strategy too complex. He had put together the entire computer systems and security alerts for every building Naruto owned.

Neji was the business buff; he had a shrewd mind and insight that was unmatched. He ran their treasury and mitigated the funds for projects.

Sakura and Ino were the sirens. They were responsible for luring the men to their traps and getting information by more seductive means.

Gaara was the muscle. His name alone was enough to make even the fiercest and toughest shit, wet their pants. He put the fear of God in anyone with just one glance and no one dared to go against him.

Except Sasuke. His mind supplied and Naruto caught himself ginning a bit. Really, the Uchiha shouldn't be sneaking into his thoughts right now.

The smile slid off his face as he and Neji came to a stop at the back alley outside the club where Gaara and Shikamaru were surrounding two men with Ino and Sakura not far off.

Naruto didn't recognize them and they wore no symbol to indicate their affiliation but he knew they had an inkling on who was trying to screw him over.

His face set in stone and blue eyes flashed in the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>We got an explanation to Naruto's past in this one. There's only a hinting to the plot in this, others will come later. What do you think? Pease tell me. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I appreciate all of you that expressed your concerns over my updating. Fear not as since its approaching summer break I will be updating more frequently from now on. On ALL my stories. By the way, in case I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, there is NO supernatural theme or what have you in this story. Kyuubi is not a demon neither is Naruto a demon vessel. He just has a multiple personality disorder that will be further explained as the story goes on. Get it? Good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry…not for animelee.**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

**Pairings: Narusasu.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Sasuke flopped down on his bed, emitting a soundless sigh of pleasure at the feel of tense muscles relaxing under soft mattress. It had been a long day. Actually now that he thought about it, it had been a long three days, one more to go before the weekend.<p>

Apart from the addition of Kiba, School had somewhat returned to normalcy. Only now the student body gave him a wider breadth than before because of Naruto's threat.

The Uchiha shook his head as he refused to acknowledge the reason he felt like the days were dragging on was because he had yet to see the blond. All week Naruto hadn't showed up and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious.

Shaking the thought from his head, Sasuke turned into his pillow. The opening and closing of doors indicated the maids were packing up to leave for the day. That alone told the raven it was at least half past five. A quick nap sounded heavenly, snuggling into his pillow, Sasuke closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes snapped open, darting around the darkened room. The flashing light on the bed side clock read 6:47, telling him he'd slept for a little over an hour.<p>

Groaning silently, Sasuke pushed himself up from the bed, looking around for what had awoken him up from sleep.

That's when he heard it.

The raven's eyes blink blearily, trying to process what his sleep webbed brain was transmitting. He rubbed his eyes, and then listened again, then again. Onyx eyes immediately widened.

A horn.

A familiar horn.

All traces of sleep were immediately gone and he stumbled out of bed, just as the horn sounded again, louder now as he was fully alert.

The left.

The sound was coming from the left.

Sasuke swiveled to the direction. It couldn't be, he kept telling himself, repeating the mantra over and over again as he parted the curtain and lifted the window pan to peer outside.

It couldn't-

There it was.

Parked a few meters from his driveway, close to the curb was a familiar orange Cadillac.

At the sound of a window opening, the blond looked up, removing his hand from the car horn.

He smirked up at the Uchiha who was looking at him. Or perhaps gaping was the better word as his expression was a mix between flabbergasted, horrified and blank.

Naruto raised a hand and beckoned him down.

Sasuke blinked away his shock and swiftly raced out of the room, pausing only to put on the pair of loafers he had worn early on.

The raven closed the front door behind him, gaze flickering from left to right to see if any of his neighbors were peeping. The last thing he needed was some nosey person telling his parents about this. Thankfully the neighborhood they lived in was upper class so practically everybody was involved with some large firm or another meaning they were either still at work or travelling somewhere by this time.

He walked briskly across the lawn, feeling the wet grass brush at his black denim jeans. It was a bit chilly but Sasuke still felt substantially warm in his grey long sleeved shirt.

By the time he reached his driveway, Naruto was leaning on the hood of his car, eyes closed.

He grinned at the sound of footsteps approaching him."Took ya long enough", he spoke, peeking one eye open to regard the raven.

Sasuke glared at him, and reached into his pocket for the standard notepad and pen. He scribbled furiously and handed it to the blond that had once again closed both eyes.

Naruto opened blue orbs to read, not bothering to change his position as he held the offered notepad up.

'_What are you doing here?'_

"Our date of course", he replied, handing the pad back.

Sasuke stared, and stared. And then the statement processed.

'_WHAT?'_

The blond smirked. "As I recall you waved a red flag in front of a bull".

At the raven's confused look he elaborated. "You shouldn't challenge me babe".

'A date?' the Uchiha wrote, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yep", Naruto replied, popping the 'p'.

'And if I refuse?'

The blond gave him a mock devastated look. "Now that wouldn't be very sporty of you. Especially seeing as how you missed me all week".

Sasuke raised a brow. 'Who said anything about missing you?', he wrote, not letting the inkling of the fact that he might have missed the blonds presence seep through.

"Who said anything about not?" Naruto shot back without missing a beat.

The Uchiha didn't have anything to write to that.

Pushing himself off the hood, Naruto moved to open the passenger side door, locking eyes with the raven. Sasuke found it near impossible to break away from the crystallized cerulean eyes that regarded him heatedly. He swallowed heavy, feeling a tightening in his lower abdomen.

"Come on babe", Naruto purred "I'll wine and dine you and make you feel all those things that make people into poets", a smirk tugged at his lips as he gave the Uchiha a deliberate, suggestive once over "and get you all hot and bothered while I'm at it".

Sasuke glared but the effect was somewhat tampered by the flush that stole across his cheeks.

Ignoring the blond for a second he turned his gaze to his house. No one was around besides him and Itachi would probably be working late again.

He gazed back at Naruto who was regarding him with a raised brow and moved to enter.

The blond grinned before closing the door after him then getting into the driver's seat himself. The engine revved to life and they pulled away.

It was only then that what was happening finally sunk in to Sasuke's mind. A date. He was going on a date. With Naruto. The raven had never been on a date before. While most of his peers fretted and crooned over it he simply let it slide off his back. It had never really been a source of interest for him and personally, he never saw himself going on a date.

Even at sixteen he had somewhat resigned himself to being single. Yet here he was now, going on his first date, with the kind of guy that was attractive as he was dangerous. But even so, he could fell a fluttering feeling in his belly at this. He identified it as what he had often heard his mates refer to as 'butterflies', the nervousness that comes with a first date. Further proof to him that this was for real.

He wanted to do something to fill the comfortable silence that his nervous mind interpreted as awkward, maybe ask where they were going. But he realized that he couldn't communicate with Naruto without distracting him from driving.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a warm rough hand reached to cover one of his that was in his lap. He quickly looked up to the blond who hadn't taken his eyes off the road.

"Relax kid it's just you and me", Naruto said, having noticed how tense the raven had been.

For some reason, perhaps it was the words or the touch itself Sasuke didn't know, he found himself calming down. He was appreciative enough to not throw a glare at the 'kid' part.

Sasuke faced the window, watching as the scenery went by. They passed several cinemas and some standard lover's points that he had heard some of his classmates boasting about. They were the most popular and widely sought after joints that people often bended over backwards to take their dates to and this was where Sasuke thought he and the blond were going yet Naruto didn't stop.

Houses became less and less and far between until none could longer be seen. Sasuke raised a brow as the car drove up a hill but he knew already that this wasn't the way to the blonds house.

The car climbed higher and higher before it evened out into a flat plane.

Sasuke stared confusedly as the blond parked then turned his gaze back to peer at the, well, nothing. There was nothing but trees, shrubbery and elevated landscape for miles.

"We're here", Naruto announced, getting out.

At a loss, Sasuke did the same.

At the popping sound behind him he turned and watched as Naruto pulled out a brown weaved basket from the trunk of the car.

He raised a brow.

The blond caught his look and motioned him further away, a little closer towards the edge.

Pulling out a navy blue blanket from the basket, Naruto spread it on the ground, before going about removing the plates and dishes also.

"I had baachan make dinner for us", he explained without looking up.

Sasuke practically salivated at the sight of roast beef, sweet and sour chicken, stir fried rice, salad and a large chocolate cake. His stomach instantly reminded him that the last time he had eaten had been lunch.

He joined the blond on the blanket and they immediately dug in. Sasuke's eyes almost rolled back in pleasure the moment the taste of chicken hit his tongue.

They made quick work of the meal and immediately set on the dessert, eating in compatible silence.

"Hey you got a little", Sasuke snapped his head questioningly to the blond, eyes widening a bit as Naruto leaned in closer.

His breath hitched at the feel of a warm, wet, rough tongue sliding over his cheek. The blond grinned as he licked the smudge on chocolate from the soft, porcelain skin, just barely holding himself off from doing more.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as the blond leaned back, feeling his face tingle pleasurably from where Naruto's tongue had been.

"Look over there Sasuke".

The raven turned at the instruction to Naruto but the blond was facing forward, an arm outstretched, finger pointing to something just beyond the horizon.

The Uchiha followed the direction and his gaze came to rest on the Konoha monument. It was the largest mountain in Konohagakure as well as the oldest, having been there since the creation of the village. Even from the distance, Sasuke could see the outline of the names intricately carved in its side in fluid kanji. It was the ultimate honor to have one's name carved into the mountain as it signified a great achievement they had accomplished. Currently though the names of their past leaders were the only one's written.

"One day my names gonna be there", Naruto was saying, voice taking on a soft quality.

Sasuke tilted his head and the blond chuckled as they locked eyes. "Watch and see". The wind whipped around them, blowing through their hair and Sasuke had a profound feeling that in that moment, something passed between them.

In unison they turned back to the monument, watching as the sun set, throwing the sky into a beautiful mix of orange, pink and blue.

It was half past eight when they pulled into the Uchiha driveway. Sasuke blinked, feeling a mixture of exhaustion and adrenalin. He kept going over the date with Naruto in his mind. No matter what his peers had done he Uchiha knew that none of it compared to his own.

Romantic, fairytale, out of this world. Those words couldn't describe his date with Naruto. The blond wasn't romantic, that wasn't hard to realize. He didn't do things to intentionally leave an impression, he just did. Nothing with Naruto so far ever came off as him trying or going to such lengths to make an effort for a few hours. The blond was the same twenty four seven from what Sasuke could see.

Naruto was just…deep. They way he talked, the actions he took, there was just something deliciously unpredictable and marking about them. He left a brand, plain and simple.

Sasuke cut his musing to turn to the blond who switched off the car engine. He didn't know what to say, all of a sudden any words seemed inadequate and superfluous.

Before he could think of anything else, he let out a soundless startled yelp as he was hoisted up from the seat.

Sasuke found himself pulled across the gear and deposited on strong thighs.

He looked up only to have his mouth covered by the blonds. Sasuke's eyes immediately shut as Naruto kissed him.

Chiseled experienced lips danced sensually across his own, hot and demanding all at once. Sasuke jumped slightly when a tan arm snaked under the hem of his shirt.

A violent shiver racked through him as a coarse hand trailed up sensitive flesh, greedily exploring every contour and the slight muscle of his torso.

The hand snaked up higher and the Uchiha's mouth opened in a silent gasp as his right rose nipple was pinch roughly.

Naruto took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the raven's mouth, mapping out every crevice of the sweet cavern as his hand moved to the other nipple, giving it equal treatment.

Sasuke arched into the dominating touch, moans forming in his head that couldn't be made outwardly. He reached up to shakily clutch at the blonds black t-shirt, wanting, needing something to anchor him from the new, overwhelming sensations that threatened to carry him away.

The blond pulled away to study the other. The Uchiha's breathing was rapid, chest rising and falling in soundless pants. Luxurious raven hair was a bit disheveled, curling around flushed porcelain skin. Plumb pink lips were kiss swollen and moist while onyx eyes seemed to darken further in untapped lust.

"Fuck", Naruto growled, voice hoarse and thick with arousal that's sent a shiver straight through the raven.

He buried his nose at the space between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, trailing his lips lazily over it, occasionally nipping slightly. The Uchiha instinctively arched his neck to grant him better access.

"If you don't want this to continue", Naruto murmured against his skin, tone portraying his astounding restraint. "For me to do you at the back seat of my car right here", he pulled back and the raven swallowed heavily at the darkened cerulean orbs that so clearly showed animalistic hunger "then you should leave Sasuke", the last words were said lowly and eerily calmly, tethering on the brink of self control.

The raven hesitated for a second, before pushing away from the hot, muscled body and moving back to his seat. He opened the door and climbed out, feeling the heat of the blonds piercing gaze trained on his every move.

He waved at Naruto and the other drove off.

Sasuke inhaled deeply then made his way back to his house, heart still beating rapidly and body several degrees higher than normal.

He closed the front door softly behind him, intent on going to his room and resuming his sleep with the events of the evening still fresh in his mind.

A small smile played on his lips as he crossed the foyer. Now he couldn't deny to Hinata that he had officially been on a date with Naruto.

His feet had just made contact with the first step when a cool, monotone voice froze him in his tracks.

"Otouto".

* * *

><p><strong>Dun…Dun…Dun…<strong>

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I promised weekly updates and I'm here to deliver! Thank you all for your FABULOUS reviews! I'm glad you like the story. Here's a new chapter for you wonderful people. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None really.**

**Pairings: Narusasu.**

**Disclaimer: Not animelee's.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke turned on his heel, heart stuttering in his chest from but surprise and apprehension.<p>

There, standing in front of him was a man in his early twenties, dressed impeccably in a dark suit with blood red inner shirt, long raven hair fell to his shoulders and a face an almost exact replica of Sasuke's except with sharper, more defined features and world weary lines.

**Aniki**. Sasuke signed, trying to keep his features customarily blank even as his mind raced. He hadn't expected his brother to be home early tonight. He hadn't seen had he? They were parked some ways away from the curb and out of view of street lights so there was no way…right?

"Where have you been Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly as he stepped forward "why are you home so late?"

**I went to the Library after school and then a walk and lost track of time. **He lied smoothly. One of the perks of being mute was that he didn't have to worry about his voice stuttering when he was hiding something. Even at that, he inwardly cringed at lying to Itachi, he couldn't remember the last time he had done that a fought down a wave a guilt with the knowledge that the truth may very well do a lot more damage.

Itachi was staring at him silently, steely onyx eyes boring into his and Sasuke withheld the urge to look away or fidget under the gaze. Tension filled the air and Sasuke could feel the beginnings of nervous sweat forming on his brows.

Abruptly, his brother turned and began walking in the opposite direction. "The parents will be coming back on Sunday", he called over his shoulder, looking enough to see Sasuke nod in understanding.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sasuke ambled up the stairs and into his room, heart pounding wildly. He had dodged a bullet there for sure.

Kicking off his shoes, Sasuke let himself plop boneless on the bed. His eyes instantly felt like lead weight and began to close. It had been a long day.

Itachi Uchiha had watched his brother go to his room, silently. He knew of course that Sasuke was lying, he had learned to read his otouto practically from birth and took pride in knowing him like no other.

He had seen the car, the Cadillac that Sasuke had climbed out of and knew that no one in his school, much less his age, rode that kind of automobile.

For Sasuke to have lied to him was an unexpected and curious thing. His brother obviously wanted to shield whatever was going on and secrecy wasn't something either of them held with each other.

This definitely bared looking in to.

After all, Itachi Uchiha also took pride in knowing everything about his otouto.

* * *

><p>"You gave him the goods?" Kiba practically screeched the moment Sasuke relied his evening with Naruto the other day, a wide eyed Hinata having translated.<p>

The Uchiha glared at him, discreetly looking around their Economics class for anyone that might have over heard. Luckily, they sat at the back and no one else was paying them attention.

He turned back to his gaping friend's and signed.

"I didn't give him the goods'", Hinata translated, attention rapt and eager "we just kissed is all".

Okay, maybe they did a little more that that but his friend's didn't need to know everything.

Kiba's face screwed up in a grimace."Dude too much information. I really don't wanna know about you guys contributing to the gay babies of the world".

Sasuke rolled his eyes, snorting soundlessly.

"But seriously though", Kiba's look suddenly turned grave, brows furrowed, features contemplative. Sasuke raised a brow while Hinata looked at him in concern. "You guys haven't done the mattress folly right?"

"The what?" Sasuke signed at the same time Hinata expressed her puzzlement.

"You know", the Inuzuka waved his arms around, trying to get the point across "the mattress folly, horizontal tango, hanky-panky, bedroom sin, the deed, dirty, making of-".

Sasuke held his hand up in an 'I get it' gesture just as Kiba moved to demonstrate by sticking his forefinger in a hole on the other hand made by his thumb and middle finger.

The brunet sighed in relief. "Well?"

Sasuke gave him a long hard stare. "I'll take that as a no", Kiba muttered before his face was breaking into a large, sinister grin.

"You know what this means don't you?" he addressed both friends, eyes gleaming mischievously.

When Hinata shook her head in a negative notion and Sasuke simply kept staring at him he continued. "It means that we", he made a circle with his hand around them "have an advantage".

"I don't understand", Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Stay with me here for a sec", Kiba implored "imagine what someone like Naruto would give to tap that ass", he waved a hand vaguely to Sasuke who glared at him in response. "land? Money? His car? God, especially his car", his face went slightly dreamy, while the other two slowly shook their heads at his antics.

Kiba rubbed his hands together in a very cartoonish, dastardly way. "With Sasuke, we have the ultimate weapon".

"Ano", Hinata interrupted his budding daydream of swimming in a bulldog shaped pool of Benjamin's with Akamaru serving him drinks. "wouldn't that be making Sasuke-kun like a…like a prostitute Kiba-kun?"

The Inuzuka blinked, turning his gaze to the raven that was glaring black death at him then back to Hinata. "You say potato", he shrugged.

A second later, Kiba was tumbling out of his seat as Sasuke's binder hit him square in the middle of his forehead, causing him to topple backwards.

"Rolling around on the ground won't get rid of your fleas Inuzuka-san", their teacher said as he walked into class, causing laughter to erupt from the students. Sasuke smirked.

"Son of a bitch", Kiba groaned as he picked himself off the floor, rubbing ruefully at the forming bump on his head. "Man, I hate Ibiki-sensei, he's always failing me and stuff, I swear that guy has it out for me", he murmured to his friends who were sitting on either side of him.

"Maybe it's because you always prank him", Hinata suggested.

"Nah, the guys just a sadist, I bet he scared little kids and decapitated puppies when he was younger". He suddenly grinned evilly "just wait till he sees what I have for him today".

As he was speaking, the teacher reached out to turn the moveable board and instantly, gasps, followed by squeals of laughter and shocked mumbling rose through the air.

Hinata's eyes widened, entire face going red, while Sasuke raised a brow at the white board covered from top to bottom in pictures of scantily dressed women.

"Inuzuka", Ibiki-sensei hissed, already zeroing in on the culprit "Principal's office. Now!"

Kiba wasted no time in picking up his bag and with a salute and wink at his friends was out of the class.

* * *

><p>"One month of detention, he says", Kiba was telling them as they made their way out of school. "I think the Principal is getting tired of seeing me, a few more reports and I may have my very own permanent seat in detention. Thank you guys for waiting for me".<p>

Sasuke nodded, he had wanted to use the library anyways.

"No problem Kiba-kun", Hinata replied as what seemed to be the last student left, went home.

"Looks like I'm legging it today", Kiba sighed as they came to stop at the gate.

"Me too", Hinata said, "the driver's going to pick my sister up from her boarding school".

"I'll walk you home Hinata-chan!" Kiba immediately offered then reigning in his eagerness, he cleared his throat and relaxed his posture, trying to come off as cool and aloof. "I mean, y'know, if you want whatever".

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Arigato Kiba-kun", she turned to the silent raven "ja ne Sasuke-kun".

"Yeah, catch you on the other side Uchiha", Kiba bode farewell as he and Hinata walked home.

From the distance Sasuke could see him chatting animatedly while Hinata nodded on.

The Uchiha let out a breath and walked to the nearby oak tree. Sliding down on it, he closed his eyes as the late afternoon breeze blew against his face, softly ruffling the bangs on his forehead.

A small smile touched his lips as he reveled in the peace and quiet, feeling his muscles contract in relax in accordance to the atmosphere.

"You look real pretty".

The Uchiha nearly jumped a foot in the air, head whipping about so fast he swore he got whiplash as he turned to the source of the voice.

Naruto grinned down at him, arms crossed over a casual button up orange shirt.

Sasuke looked around, not spotting the familiar Cadillac and wondering how in hell the blond had managed to sneak up on him completely undetected.

Naruto crouched down to his eye level, weight balanced effortlessly on his hunches, arms slung over his bent knees. "Car's in the shop", the blond said, accurately guessing what the Uchiha had been pondering.

The raven in an already practiced habit had the pad and pen out. 'What are you doing here?'

Naruto made a slow, deliberate three-sixty degree rotation with his head, eyes on the fading blue sky as if he was actually thinking about the reply. "You ask me that every time and no matter where on when it will always be the same answer; I'm here to see you, you're the reason I come to this part of town anymore".

Something akin to flattery fluttered in Sasuke's chest but of course it didn't show, he was getting used to the blond now and Naruto's words and actions didn't shock him into reaction as much as before.

"So", the blond clapped his hands together, eyes meeting the raven's "how was your night last night?"

Sasuke shrugged in reply, there was no point in bringing up his brother.

"Me?" Naruto continued "I had a shitty time falling asleep".

The raven tilted his head in question. "Someone got me hot and needy then left me hangin'", he said with a pointed look to Sasuke who stared at him incredulously.

"I had to manage with my hand", the blond went on as if forgetting he had an audience "hadn't done that since middle school. And of course it was a failure substitute", he shook his head morosely and had he not know the current topic of conversation, from his expression alone, Sasuke may have thought the blond just lost someone dear to him.

"Men I can't wait to get into your pants Sas", Naruto sighed "well, tear 'em off is more like it. The positions we could get in to, you look pretty flexible. The places we'd go at it, and of course let's not forget the toys-". He was cut off when Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him with just the barest hinting of a blush on his face.

He had been wrong, so very wrong, he wasn't used to Naruto at all! ...and Sas?

Sasuke let out a soundless startled sound and ripped his hand away as the blond had peeked out a tongue to run across the palm.

His face screwed up in disgust at the wet appendage. Naruto chuckled lowly, licking his lips as if to taste the lingering flavor of the raven.

"Ne, Sasuke", Naruto called to get his attention and the raven narrowed fierce, irritated eyes at him. Had he been a lesser person, the blond may have cowered from the look, but as it was he simply grinned "There's a party over at The Curves tonight, wanna come?"

The raven raised a brow, The Curves was one of the most elite clubs in Konoha, people would have to sell at least three vital organs to be able to pay for it.

As if reading his thoughts Naruto chimed in. "I help out the owner once, dude gave me free unlimited, life time access and I can bring anyone I want. I want to go with you, how 'bout it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, before opening it to write. 'Not interested. Parties aren't really my thing, besides I don't feel like it'.

"Not interested…it's like the hottest party of the season, there's gonna be-", Sasuke cut him off with a firm shake of the head.

"But baby it-", Naruto persisted only to be met with a final glare.

His mouth clamped shut as he blinked, feeling something shimmering beneath the surface that he immediately identified as shock.

Sasuke had just blown him off! The raven had refused him! Him; Uzumaki Naruto. The blond couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Yet here this raven sit fire did it with no ounce of hesitation and completely unapologetic. He felt a shiver race down his spine. It was so fucking HOT!

Before anything else could be said, a black Mercedes drove into the school. Shouldering his bag pack, Sasuke stood and Naruto followed after.

The car made a turn and pulled up beside them and Sasuke made his way to it. There was a sound that accompanied the driver's window winding down…and Uchiha Itachi stared at him.

Nothing and everything ran through Sasuke's head all at once, and by the time his eyes could comprehend the signals his brain was sending, Itachi was already out the driver's seat, the door closing behind him.

"Get in the car Sasuke", the older Uchiha intoned flatly, frozen onyx orbs fixed unblinkingly on Naruto who was regarding them curiously.

When Sasuke, stunned, didn't comply, he repeated, this time with more force so it came out as an order. "Sasuke, get in the car".

Automatically, the raven felt himself respond as his feet carried him over to the passenger's seat. He focused on the scene, eyes wide and fearful.

When he was sure his brother had obeyed his instruction, Itachi gave his full attention to the blond in front of him. The first thing he had done earlier in the morning was call the driver in charge of chauffeuring his brother. When question the man had replied that about a week ago, Sasuke had received two visits from 'a big blond man' and twice he had left with him on his own accord.

Itachi's instincts were immediately on alert from that and he cut work short so as to see who this blond man was himself. However he was not prepared for the person he met with his baby brother. He hid his shell shock well of course.

Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same tan skin, only when Itachi had seen such features he was about seven years old and they rested on a man much older with a slightly more angular face. He remembered because the man had given him such a brilliant smile, filled with warmth and openness. Being Itachi, things like that were extremely rare so he never forgot when it happened.

Even so, the person in front of him could have been a carbon copy and Itachi knew who he was.

Years ago the raven had been approached by the group called 'Akatsuki' to join in their ranks and help eradicate the 'Shinobi' group. Itachi might have conceded because at that time he would have done anything to get away from the demands on him from his father, but he had Sasuke to think about. Itachi had turned them down flat and had never regretted a thing.

"Uzumaki Naruto", he acknowledged.

The blond tilted his head to the side, minutely shifting in to an offensive position at the feel of hairs rising at the back of his neck. There was something dangerous about this person. "I don't know who you are but I'll take a wild guess and say you're Sasuke's older brother". And he did look like the raven, just in a more mature way.

"Uchiha Itachi", he said in way of introduction.

They regarded each other silently, gazes lock and unblinking. The air seemed to thicken as every second passed by. Naruto shifted more and felt his hackles rise as they continued their stare off.

Sasuke watched incredulously; something seemed to be passing between them, almost like an exchange of power. He had seen something similar once on the animal channel and immediately equated it to clash of two powerful animals.

The charged silence was broken by one, deadly question. "What business do you have with my otouto?"

Naruto didn't answer right away, opting instead to lean casually against the tree trunk, hands crossed over his chest. He shrugged. "I like him".

Sasuke face palmed. Truly Naruto didn't know the concept of shame or tact, the blond simply did and said as he liked and felt with no apologies. It was a trait that was both fascinating and flabbergasting.

"A pretty raven walked into my den, I snatched him up", the blond said.

Itachi's jaw worked as he immediately got the implications of the words. "I see". In a flash he moved closer, face inches from the blond so that Sasuke wasn't able to hear what they were to say, in addition, his hair fell in a curtain to shield the sides of his face so the raven couldn't read his lips either.

Naruto tensed at the speed the older Uchiha displayed. He hadn't seen any like that since Sasuke. Perhaps it was hereditary?

"Well I'm the one getting that raven out", he said, voice low and deadly "Sasuke doesn't need your kind of complication in his life".

The blond raised a brow. "Shouldn't Sasuke decide that on his own? So far he hasn't made any objections".

"He doesn't know what he's dealing with".

"And you do?" the blond shot.

"I do", came the flat, dismissive reply and instantly Naruto knew he did. A brief heavy silence passed between them before Itachi spoke again.

"You run a lot of things Uzumaki Naruto so you know a lot about making good decisions", the raven said expressionlessly "here's another one, stay away from Sasuke".

It was obvious that Itachi Uchiha wasn't someone to mess with especially when it came to his precious little brother and at another time Naruto could respect it, but not now. Anger sizzled just below the surface and he could feel his other personality awakening to answer to his building rage.

"Are you threatening me?" he said softly through gritted teeth.

The raven met his burning gaze with a cold fire of his own. "I don't make threats Uzumaki Naruto, I predict outcomes. Stay away from my brother, or you will regret the day you laid eyes on him".

Naruto balled his fists, hands shaking, teeth bared. Stay away from…what the FUCK? What was this guy smoking, telling him to stay away from Sasuke. Like HELL! He didn't give a shit that this was Sasuke's brother, if this guy thought for one second that he would go scurrying away like a scared little boy he had another think coming. He had already claimed Sasuke as his and NO ONE was going to get in between them.

He was just about to tell the raven that when his phone went off.

The sound cut into the almost palpable tension in the air and Naruto gritted his teeth.

His first instinct was to ignore it but from the ringtone he knew it was Shikamaru calling him. That was a curious thing as the brunett never called unless it was of the utmost importance, it was too troublesome for the lazy Nara otherwise.

Gaze still locked on Itachi, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, flipping it open in a swift fluid motion.

"What?" he growled into the speaker, voice gravelly and rough from repressed rage.

There was a pause then Shikamru's voice came through, only this time there was a slight edge to the usually laid back tone. "Boss we got a problem at Warehouse five, there-", a bang sounded through the phone and the line went dead.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto called in a more calmer tone, rage mixing in with a more level headed emotion.

Itachi turned away from the blond, from what he could ehar he knew Naruto had somewhere else to be. No matter, he had gotten his message across.

Sasuke looked up as his brother entered the car. Itachi said nothing as he started the engine and pulled out of the school.

Looking through the side window, the raven saw Naruto stare at the departing car before turning and sprinting away, disappearing through the shrubbery.

A sinking feeling settled in his stomach coupled with a heavy dose of dread. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't shake the fear of foreboding that followed him all the way back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda liked writing this chapter, tell me what you think! Review! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I aim to deliver! Here's another for you all beautiful people. Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None.**

**Pairings: Narusasu.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Naruto ran down the third street, whizzing into this alleyway and that, his mind alternating between the conversation with his raven's asshole brother and Shikamaru's call.<p>

A part of him really wanted to rip that Itachi guy a new one while another-reluctant- part felt grudging respect that he was willing to go up against anything for his precious little brother.

The blond cut through the next alley, he still felt the rage churning in his stomach. He entered into Fifth Street and made a left. He knew Konoha like the back of his hand; he used to explore it a lot when he was younger and snuck out of the Orphanage.

The Street sign 'Fourth Homage' came into view and Naruto let his thoughts of Sasuke and Itachi momentarily fall to the back of his mind. He would deal with it after this situation was resolved, because if the older Uchiha expected him to heed his warnings like a good little boy then he didn't know Uzumaki Naruto at all. The blond wasn't gonna let his baby go because of some BROTHER-COMPLEX-MONSTER! Itachi was _**definitely**_ going to have a fight on his hands.

Pumping his legs faster, Naruto slipped through the crevice between two closely situated buildings. This was one of his father's main base of operations as very few came towards the deserted part of town.

Shouts and the occasional banging of metal against metal could be heard as the blond got closer. Worry churned in him for his friends' and rage of a different kind filled Naruto. It was long established that anyone who came after people precious to him had to be suicidal because they had about a snowball's chance in hell at coming out alive.

A large building with a large '5' painted above came into view and not pausing upon sight, Naruto charged in.

He immediately took notice of everything at once.

Two men lay unmoving on the floor, presumably dead. The blond didn't spare them a glance after he deduced they weren't his comrades.

There seemed to be an all out riot. He could only visually count twelve people in the mass of warring bodies. There were blood splatters on the floor and faint light glinted off the steel knives or crow bars held in random hands.

Naruto scanned around for his friend's. He instantly made out Gaara about twenty feet north as he was the only shock of red hair. He was easily dispatching three larger men that came at him with wooden bats. His movements were agile, calculated and dexterous but Naruto could tell- because he had grown up with him-that Gaara was slowing. The red head was getting tired and that led Naruto to wonder exactly how long they had been fighting.

Directly above; just beyond the second floor railing, Neji was engaging in hand-to-hand with a tall, thin, tanned man with a net.

Naruto's eyes darted around, falling on a prone figure half hidden behind some crates.

Shikamaru.

Crouching low as not to be seen, he rapidly crawled towards his fallen friend. Grasping him with both arms underneath his armpits, he dragged the pineapple haired brunette away from the line of fire.

Naruto pressed two fingers on the pulse point at his neck, sighing in relief at the slow but steady beat he found there. He noticed a trail of blood running down the left side of his head but other than that couldn't see anything wrong with his friend.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto called, crouching low to regard him.

No answer.

"Shika?" he tried again louder this time. Still nothing.

With a sigh the blond used one hand to twist in the fabric of the still boy's shirt, drawing his upper body forward.

"Shikamaru? Wake up!" he accompanied the command with two soft yet firm taps on both cheeks.

A groan. "Five more minutes, m'tired", came the garbled mumble from the other boy, eyes still shut.

Naruto snorted. "Only you would use a near death experience as a reason to nap Shika".

Hearing the voice, the other boy cracked one eyes open partway, regarding the person in front of him. "Naruto?"

"It ain't rin-tin-tin", the blond mock, following it up with another smack just because. "Now get up you lazy ass".

Shikamaru blinked as he became fully conscious, hand immediately flying to the bleeding knot on his forehead.

"You could have warned me", he sent an accusing glare to the blond, however Naruto's gaze was fixed to the rapidly escalating fight, features unreadable.

"What happened?" the inquiry was soft but Shikamaru could almost _**feel**_ the rage boiling underneath.

He frowned, features immediately becoming alert and serious. "Fifteen of them, ambush. They most likely followed the carriers from the dock. But I don't think their target was the weapons, they wanted this place. It 's a stake out and destroy".

"I see", was all the blond said.

He then turned to Shikamaru, lips stretching into a confident grin. "You rest Shika, leave the rest to me. Everything is okay now that Uzumaki Naruto is here", he gave his friend a thumps-up.

Shikamaru smiled wryly, used to the blond's antics and mood changes.

Sure that the other was in no immediate danger, Naruto stepped out. Grin in place, eyes narrowed and bloodshot, he stepped in the middle of the commotion, drawing everyone's attention.

"**You guys**", his voice had eerily gone an octave lower as he regarded the attackers, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "**Think you can just shit all over my territory and fuck with my friend's huh?**" his eyes narrowed "**for even daring to lay one finger on them…I won't forgive you!**"

He threw himself into the fray, taking any and all attackers.

He dodged the right hook aimed at him, slamming his elbow into the man's abdomen and immediately following in the same motion with a sharp uppercut that sent him reeling and bleeding to the floor.

Two bulky men rushed him from either side and the blond waited for the right moment and angled his body backwards. They collided loudly with each other, the speed and momentum enough for the force of the blow to knock them out.

Another aimed a kick at him and Naruto lifted his arm, bent at the elbow, to block it. However the move left his right side open.

A punch connected with his jaw, his head snapping to the side in accordance. A metal, tangy taste filled his mouth and Naruto spat out the blood, wiping the access that dripped down his chin with the back of a closed fist. With that same motion, the hand lashed out to catch the man that had hit him.

The fight roared. The blond held his own, taking the occasional hit but never pausing enough to assess the damage.

Naruto jumped out of the way of one wayward fist, just in time for it to hit the guy behind him.

His gaze went up to Neji who it seemed, had already defeated the one he was fighting as he was currently tying up the man with his own net. His gaze then slid to Gaara and stilled.

The red head was occupied with fighting off two other guys and because of that didn't notice a third creeping up behind him. With a raised knife. However, Naruto did.

The blond made a beeline for him, thoughtlessly punching out any one that stood in his way, eyes fixed on his best friend. The knife rose over his head.

"GAARA!"

Before the red head knew what was happening he was sent skittering to the ground, rolling in time to see the knife come down.

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p>The silence was tense as they drove back to the house. Sasuke was burning with curiosity at the dialogue exchanged between his brother and Naruto but couldn't bring himself to ask. So he occupied himself with trying to identify the sudden unease that seemed to have reached in peak, making him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.<p>

The car pulled into the driveway and the raven wasted no time in getting out. His feet made quick work of the distance to the house. Perhaps if he could reach his room fast enough, he could lay low until-

"Sasuke".

No such luck.

Said raven turned to face his brother, features expressionless even as the feeling of dread climbed up his spine. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. He had a feeling he wouldn't like it at all.

Itachi regarded him with the same stoicism, after all he was the one Sasuke had learnt it from.

"How did you come to meet Uzumaki Naruto?" his brother asked.

Sasuke blinked, how did Itachi know who he was? He decided perhaps now wasn't the time to interrogate his brother. He signed in reply.

_**I escorted Hinata when she went to find Neji at his club two weeks ago.**_

He would leave out the parts about the blond kissing him. Knowing Itachi, his genius brother had probably already put two-and-two together after Naruto's bold declaration earlier.

"Hmm", Itachi hummed noncommittally then fixed his brother with a serious look. "Uzumaki is dangerous Sasuke, don't get involved in his affairs".

Sasuke frowned. He knew that already. The blond had said so himself. One experience with Naruto was enough to drive home the fact that he was a risky guy, the blond made no move to hide this.

_**What are you saying aniki?**_ He inquired.

Itachi blinked. "I'm saying stay away from Uzumaki Sasuke".

His frown deepened. Stay away from Naruto? He wasn't the one actively seeking the blond. He had never asked for his attentions, well until recently. But even then he hadn't expected to be taken seriously. And the way Itachi spoke made it sound like he knew more about Naruto and his affairs than simple hearsay. It made Sasuke wonder; his brother never said or did anything without logic or as a means to an end. If he said to stay away from the blond then he knew what he was talking about. But still, Sasuke had never liked to take orders from anyone, even his most precious aniki. And admittedly, he didn't like the idea of not seeing Naruto.

He made a move to protest then paused and dropped his hands. What was he doing? He'd never argued with his brother before. Sure he didn't fancy the idea of Naruto being absent but…was it enough to go against Itachi?

Logically speaking he'd only known the blond for what? Two weeks? And honestly he didn't know that much about him. And here was his brother warning him off. Naruto was…Sasuke didn't know how to describe him. Hinata had said he had a crush on the blond but the Uchiha wasn't a hundred percent sold on that concept. Honestly he didn't understand his own feelings. Was it merely intrigue and the pull of something dangerous that drew him to Naruto? Or were the emotions genuine?

Sasuke found he really couldn't answer that question.

With a distracted nod at his brother, he made his way upstairs.

The feeling of dread was still swirling in his stomach like a sickness and Sasuke just knew he would have a hard time falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The door of the roof was thrown open, hitting the opposite wall with a loud 'smack!' and startling Sasuke and Hinata that were in the process of opening their lunch.<p>

Kiba came rushing in, paper spilling out from his bag pack that he hadn't bothered to zip up, hair in a more disarrayed mess than usual.

Not pausing, he ran straight up to Sasuke and fisted his fingers in the ravens white button up shirt, slightly drawing him up from his sitting position.

"Is it true?" Kiba practically screamed in his face, eyes wide.

Sasuke blinked slowly. Once. Twice.

"Tell me Sasuke! Is it true?" this time the question was punctuated by a few shakes.

Sasuke glared at him when his body stopped jostling, feeling the headache he'd woken up with from a bad night's sleep, throb painfully.

"Is what true Kiba-kun?" Hinata intoned softly as the raven calmly reached up to detach himself from the obviously frenzied brunette. Kiba was acting like he had rabies. Sasuke snorted softly at the observation.

"You know?" he waved his arms wildly, trying to get a message across.

Two of them blinked at him blankly and Kiba paused in sudden realization. "Y-you don't know!" he gaped.

"That's been established", Hinata translated for Sasuke.

Kiba was pacing now, moving in front of them like a caged animal, periodically tugging at his hair.

"Kiba-kun, calm down and tell us what's wrong", Hinata suggested soothingly.

The brunette stopped. "Okay", he shook his head. "Last night I was playing Retrieval arc. Y'know that online game where you have to save this guy from these four bandits who want to bring him back to their lord so he can curse him then use his body to-".

A loud clap from Sasuke cut him off and he turned to the raven who glared at him in a 'get on with it', motion.

Kiba blinked. "Right. So anyway, this guy I was playing with online is friends' with this other guy who knows this girl whose second cousins to this guy who-".

Another clap.

Kiba sent him a glare. "I'm getting to it, sheesh!", he said "whose girlfriend goes shopping with some chick named Ino".

Sasuke furrowed his brow. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Get this", he continued "he heard that there was a big fight in one of Naruto's territories yesterday. Practically all out war!"

The dread came back tenfold and Sasuke pushed his lunchbox away, suddenly having lost all appetite.

Hinata's brows arched in worry. "Oh no. What happened?"

Kiba drew in a breath. "He heard Shinobi won the fight-".

She sighed in relief that quickly died at the next words.

"- but Naruto was seriously wounded".

Something in Sasuke's chest stuttered even as Hinata's eyes went huge. She gave a sidelong glance at the raven that had suddenly gone silent. Since Sasuke didn't seem willing to ask, she did.

"What happened to Naruto-kun? Is he alright?"

Kiba looked down at both of them with a deep frown. "He's dead".

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-trails off into a choked-cough- review. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fear not I'm ALIVE! Thank you all for your wonderful and amusing reviews! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

**Pairings: NaruSasu.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Dead?" Hinata echoed, voice unbelieving. She shot a sidelong glance to Sasuke who had suddenly gone very still, face blank.<p>

Kiba nodded grimly. "It's what he heard. He wasn't too sure of the details but thinks it involves a gun, or maybe a knife, one of those".

"If you're not sure then maybe it's wrong", Hinata said fervently, eyes fixed on the raven who didn't appear to be listening. "People have a way of mixing things up, so it might not be true".

The Inuzuka shrugged and hunkered down to eat his own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "The only one who can tell for sure is Naruto", Kiba said through a mouthful "if he's alive that is".

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped.

"Whumph?" he mumbled and the Hyuuga gave a pointed look to the stoic raven. He made an 'o'.

Kiba swallowed, washing it down with soda and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. "Hinata's right, Naruto's too tough shit to go out like that".

The bell rang.

Sasuke calmly got his things together and walked out, ignoring the looks from his friends'.

* * *

><p>It was only when the raven laid in bed that night that he allowed the whole conversation to intrude on his mind. He figuratively went over everything with a fine tooth comb, turning each and every word around in his head. And all he could come up with was:<p>

Naruto was dead.

Naruto was dead.

NARUTO was DEAD.

He couldn't even cosine the two words. They weren't synonymous, relative or otherwise in any way, shape or form.

It was unbelievable, impossible, and downright RIDICULOUS.

He couldn't imagine it, couldn't fathom the mere thought. Kiba had been right, Naruto was just too tough to go out like that.

However if that was the case then where was he?

The Uchiha turned around in bed, the clock on his bedside table told him it was half past nine.

He turned again and tried to fall asleep. But the moment he closed his eyes, visions assaulted him, visions of the blond lying in a pool of his own blood, visions of Naruto bloody and beaten and left to die.

He snapped his eyes open, lancing at the clock once more.

9: 45.

Sasuke internally groaned. Already he knew there was no falling asleep.

This was ridiculous, he inwardly fumed, he barely knew the blond. Sasuke wasn't the type to stress over people he didn't know or care about, dead or alive. But Naruto…

The smiling face of the blond…

His cockiness and arrogance…

His kiss…

The raven kicked the sheets off of him and stood up from the bed. There was only one way he was going to have any piece of mind.

He silently trailed to the door, cracking it open a little to peer into the dimly lit hallway. Itachi wasn't around; he knew that, his brother wouldn't be back for another hour. If Sasuke played his cards right he could do what he wanted to do and be in bed by then when he knew his brother checked up on him every time he came back.

Still though, he exercised caution as he stepped out and with the grace of a feline, crept down the stairs. He opened the door silently and walked out, leather loafers noiseless on the grassy lawn. When he was a safe distance away, Sasuke broke into a sprint, not pausing until he was at least four blocks from his house.

* * *

><p>The Fox's Den was just like he remembered it. The building reflected a bit in the moonlight. However, this time there were no dubious characters milling about, and no seven feet bouncer leaning on the doorframe. This just made Sasuke more anxious.<p>

He approached on cautious steps, slow enough for any video surveillance to pick him up. The last thing the Uchiha wanted was any kind of surprise.

Sasuke moved to open the front door but before his hand could make contact the door was thrown open and his face collided with something large and soft, sending him skittering to the ground.

"Hn, watch where you're going brat".

His head snapped up at the familiar voice to see that woman-Tsunade was it?- regarding him below her huge chest.

He paled to realize that was what he'd collided with.

_**Sorry**_. He signed before he knew what he was doing, embarrassment forcing his actions.

To his surprise the blond waved it off. It was then that Sasuke realized that she heal something in her hand. It was a large Medical kit. Not only was that but a stethoscope still slung around her neck.

She saw where his eyes were and sighed. "Shouldn't you be in bed brat, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared defiantly up at her, only realizing then that he was still on the floor. He got up, patting down his blue jeans, eyes still on the waiting woman.

"You shouldn't be here".

Sasuke's reply was the hardening of his glare and slight upward tilt of his chin. His message was clear that she wasn't going to stand in his way.

Tsunade stared irritated at him for a moment, and then an amused smirk broke across her young looking face. "Hn, don't blame me if you're squeamish gaki. Go upstairs". With that she turned and left, muttering to herself about sake and someone called Jiraya.

Sasuke wasted no time in walking in. the interior was just as un- lively and empty as the outside. It was like the first time he came never existed. Like the building itself was in mourning.

The raven shook that thought out of his head and immediately turned his sight to the familiar swirling staircase. He ascended slowly, every footfall resounding eerily in the quiet room.

The door stared back at him when he reached the end of the staircase and with deliberate motions he knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time a little louder and waited.

Nothing.

Impatience mixed in with dread as he raised his hand to knock a third time…

…the door swung open by a familiar blond girl and the name clicked. Ino.

"It's you", she beamed at him, hand reaching out to yank him into the room. "Long time no see, Naruto will love to see you".

Sasuke did a double take, heart thudding a bit in his chest.

His expression must have shown through because Ino squinted her eyes at him. "What? Don't look so shocked, it's why you're here right? You didn't think he was…", she trailed off with an eye roll "honestly, I tell Moegi something and she exaggerates it o a Tee".

"Truly birds of a feather", a bored voice called, drawing Sasuke to Shikamaru who lazed out on a sofa.

Ino sent a glare his way. "What is that supposed to mean Shika?"

The raven almost winced at the level of her screech; it was too late in the night to be this loud.

Shikamaru ignored her and turned to him, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. "Naruto's in there".

He nodded in thanks.

Ignoring the one-sided argument of the other two, Sasuke took a deep breath to steady himself and walked towards the door. He paused for a moment to eye the carved Fox in the wood, thinking for the first time how much the animal really suited the blond; cunning, fierce, passionate with added flavors of mystery and seduction.

He opened the door. The first thing his sight met was red and brown.

Brows furrowed, it took the Uchiha a split second to realize he was staring at the fabric of someone's shirt. It took him another second to look up into Gaara's impassive face and an added second to realize the redhead was staring back at him.

Sasuke tensed, body rigid as he stared up at the boy who had for all intents and purposes started this whole thing. If Gaara hadn't vexed him he wouldn't have punched the guy and thus Naruto would never have taken an interest in him. His life would have been normal as always; quiet and somewhat peaceful and…and…boring…

Indeed, his life had been more eventful in the last two weeks than ever.

"What do you want?" came the flat inquiry.

Sasuke stared up at him with the same coldness, studying his face carefully. Though he looked to the entire world, calm, cold and disinterested, the raven could see-as he was also a master at hiding feelings-the weariness and concern and guilt? Lurking in his eyes.

The raven's eyes went to inside the dimly lighted room pointedly. His features were set, speaking without words that the redhead wasn't going to stand in his way.

Gaara got the message loud and clear. He looked the raven up and down, eyes calculating and had Sasuke been a lesser man he may have squirmed from the piercing gaze. It was like the other boy was looking into his very soul.

Gaara wordlessly stepped to the side, letting him in. The redhead paused for a second before sweeping out, only to stop momentarily at the threshold as if just remembering something. He tilted his head back a bit to regard Sasuke over his shoulders. "Sorry". With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion at the sudden apology then he shrugged his shoulders. There was something else to think about now. Hough the lighting was low he could clearly make out a few things. The room was moderately large A large couch sat to he left a sofa to the right of it, boxing in a low rising coffee table. There was a cupboard then a desk beside it with various forms of papers and documents littered about. The coloring of the room was much like the rest of the Fox's Den; orange, red and blue.

However, he noticed all these in his periphery as his eyes were fixed on the bed in the middle of the room. Moonlight shone through from the overhead window, illuminating the figure above.

Naruto.

The blond looked so much different asleep. His features were relaxed, calm and set. His naturally tanned skin had taken on a whitish hue, appearing almost ashen. Even his sunshine blond hair seemed to have lost a bit of its luster, falling limply to his forehead. The blond was covered in bandages from the neck to the entire span of his left shoulder then his torso. Sasuke wasn't sure about the rest of it as from his waist down was hidden by the white comforter.

He looked like a freshly clean corpse, only the rhythmic if not shallow rise and fall of his chest assured Sasuke he was alive.

Now that he was here the full extent of his own actions hit him. What the hell? He'd just snuck out of his house, to a _**very**_ dangerous neighborhood filled with equally dangerous characters _**at night**_, to see the man he kept telling himself he didn't like.

Twenty four hours ago he had contemplated if Naruto was important enough to him.

He had just gotten his answer.

Sasuke moved slowly, deliberately to sit himself on the chair by the bedside. The leather was still a bit warm from its previous users.

The blond didn't stir, not that Sasuke was expecting him to. Now, as he saw him, the relief that zoomed through his body was almost dizzying in its intensity. Naruto was alive. His Naruto was alive.

The raven paused in shock. _**His **_Naruto?

Since when did he start thinking of the blond as his property? The man was rude, loud, bright, brave, powerful and most importantly…dangerous. He took what he wanted and didn't make any apologies, he was a...a…a _**Dobe**_! A real Dobe.

The raven's lips twitched ever so slightly. That was fitting. The twitch evolved into a yawn and Sasuke suddenly became aware of how exhausted he was. The raven felt both physically, emotionally and mentally drained. The day had been tiring.

He gingerly went to rest his head at the edge of the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. He would only rest his eyes for a moment…only a moment…

Like an object slowly rising from the deepest depts. Of the sea, eyelashes fluttered open, revealing a pair of hazy cerulean eyes.

The first thing Naruto became aware of was the soreness in his chest. His eyes darted around the room, finally coming to rest on bluish black raven hair splattered across the white sheets. The moonlight illuminated its silky grandeur, adding dept to a familiar beautiful face, even more emphasized in sleep.

A slow yet faint smirk slightly stretched his dry lips. "Guess I made it to Heaven after all".

Sasuke was awoken by the gravelly hoarse voice. He stirred slightly before lifting his head up. The raven blinked once, then twice, suddenly becoming aware of where he was. His eyes widened as his head snapped to an amused looking Naruto.

"Well, well, rise and shine sleeping beauty".

His breathing was still a bit shallow and he looked ashen but his words-though faint and croaky from his dry throat- were warm with just the undertones of lust and mystery. It was the same tone he always used to speak to the raven and Sasuke took it as a sign that he was alright. Still he felt the need to ask.

_**Are you okay?...**_

_**How do you feel?...**_

_**What happened?...**_

_**Who did this to you?...**_

The raven didn't even realize he was signing until Naruto stared at him blankly. "Whoa, whoa, babe, slow your roll, I don't get what you're trying to communicate".

Sasuke paused, looking at his hands before slowly moving to rest them on his lap, a bit embarrassed.

A faint gravely chuckle drew his attention but it was cut off with a wince. "Shit", Naruto hissed at the feel of the stitches stretch.

Sasuke looked up at him in alarm. He would have moved to get help had Naruto not held up his un-bandaged hand to stop him. "I'm fine, I just need you".

He sat back cautiously, eying the blond for any signs of discomfort.

The blond took a moment to compose himself. It was a bit hard to breath and the bandages weren't helping any. From their tightness he knew it was Tsunade's work; not only had she been his doctor for as long as he could remember, she was also the only broad strong enough for such a tight wrapping. He could only imagine how pissed she was that he'd gotten harmed again. The back of his head tingled, he could almost feel the numerous slaps it was going to receive when next she saw him.

He was brought out of thoughts by a shift to his side and he turned to see Sasuke staring down at his folded arms.

It suddenly struck Naruto that the raven was here, at his bedside, no doubt without the knowledge of his brother. His lips twitched and something warm and foreign stuttered in his heart.

"I'm making a rebel out of you darling".

Sasuke tiled his head at the statement, brows furrowed. And God help Naruto if that wasn't the most fucking adorable thing he'd ever seen. Annoyance instantly swelled in him. He was in a room alone with his baby, with a bed, half dressed for he could only feel the boxers around his waist and yet he was the only one on the bed, and unable to do anything. Irritation joined the annoyance. He hated not being able to touch the raven. How did that cliché saying go? Oh yeah; 'so close yet so far away'.

"Why don't you hop on here for a sec?" he softly patted the spot beside him.

Sasuke gaped incredulously? He couldn't be serious.

The blond clearly read the look in his face. "Come on I'm wounded, you're my own personal morphine and I need an ample dose right now".

It was useless to argue, he had learnt early on that the blond was extremely determined in getting what he wanted.

Tentatively he climbed on, stretching out his body at the very edge to give the blond enough space.

Naruto wasn't having that. He curled his un-injured shoulder around the raven's waist, dragging him to mould against his right side.

Sasuke started at the abrupt change in position, easing off at the very last second to keep from hurting the blond.

"Hey", Naruto said as they settled "that thing you did with your hands, that-" he moved a few fingers in a shadow of one symbol "-it was sign right?"

The raven nodded.

Naruto brought him closer, not wanting air space between them. "What I thought. Think you can teach me?"

Sasuke's head snapped up instantly, startled by the request. He gaped at the blond.

Naruto shrugged his good shoulder. "It just occurred to me that writing will get to be a pain in the ass for you, and this is a bit faster. I wanna know it. I wanna know you".

The Uchiha was speechless in more ways than one. Seconds passed as he stared at the blond and then nodded dumbly.

"It's settled then, let's seal the deal".

Before the raven could reacted a pair of chapped lips descended on his soft moist ones. The blond's hand on his waist lifted to the back of his head, carding into silky ebony locks. The pressure on his lips increased and a soft guttural groan was torn from Naruto as they separated.

"God, I needed that", the blond whispered as he opened his eyes to find dazed onyx staring back at him.

"Told ya you were my personal pain killer".

Sasuke came out of his stupor to lightly swat him on the chest.

Naruto hissed in pain, eyes clenching shut. The raven's own immediately widened in horror and alarm.

"Sasuke", the name was said in a broken, tired voice. Said raven's anxiety rose. What had he done?

"Sasuke", once again "come close". The raven instantly complied, at a loss for what else to do.

"Closer", the word was breather out. Sasuke's head leaned in further, a few inches from the blond.

"Closer", barely audible and the raven leaned in more, barely an inch away.

Dry lips captured his and Sasuke jerked back to see Naruto smiling smugly at him, appearing in no pain whatsoever. It took the raven a heartbeat to realize he'd been pranked and he glared at the mischievous man, even as relief flowed through him.

Naruto licked his lips in satisfaction. "So good".

Sasuke snorted soundlessly and moved to get out of bed, only to be jerked back into the blond's embrace. "Stay with me".

His eyes went to the window, knowing without a watch that an hour had passed. Before he could do anything though, his lips were once again caught in a kiss and Sasuke found himself unable-and unwilling- to do anything but submit.

The blond's lips glided over his, hungry and starved all at once. It was like a thirst that couldn't be quenched. Sasuke didn't know whether to be concerned or impressed that even when wounded the blond's kisses were as flawless as ever. He found himself melting into it, losing to the passion and lust it was heavily doused in.

There was a creak as the door opened, signally the entrance of someone else. A second later the sound of a throat clearing was heard.

Sasuke went to remove himself but was stopped by the hand at the back of his head. Naruto continued to assault his lips, obviously unconcerned that they now had an audience.

The throat cleared again.

The blond continued. Sasuke gasped, a mistake on his part as, Naruto took it as an invitation to slide his wet, hot tongue in the raven's mouth. It wasted no time in mapping out the delicious cavern.

Sasuke braced a hand on the blond's bare shoulder and pushed back even as a familiar voice spoke boredly. "Don't feel the need to stop on my account".

"Who was", Naruto muttered as Sasuke rose from the bed. The raven made a beeline for the door, pausing only when Naruto called after him.

"Hey", he regarded the blond over his shoulder much like Gaara had to him earlier " I'll see you around?"

Somehow Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't just talking about visiting him. This had to do with whether the raven wanted to see him period.

A pause.

A nod.

A tiny grin touched the blond's lips and Sasuke allowed a small smile to lift the corner of his mouth.

_**Goodnight**_. He signed, bypassing Neji, and left.

As soon as the door closed, the grin slid off the blond's face. Naruto turned to give the Hyuuga a pointed look and instantly Neji pulled out a phone. He pressed a number then waited for the receiver to pick up. When it did he said a few words to the masculine voice before hanging up.

"Shino will follow him and make sure he gets home safely".

The blond leaned back on the pillows. He didn't have to worry about Sasuke's safety. Shino was one of the best fighters he knew. The man gave meaning to the term 'silent and deadly'. He worked with specially trained insects and was more than often their inside man, used in stealth missions.

Naruto tilted his head back, eyes closing. He let silence reign for a moment before asking quietly.

"Who was it?"

Three words but Neji understood. A distasteful frown touched his features. "Orochimaru".

* * *

><p><strong>DUN…DUN…DUNNNN….So much is gonna happen in this story, I'm tickled pink! REVIEW! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Summer is turning out more eventful that I had anticipated and I hesitated to upload anything because of the purge. God help me all my stories are M rated! I think I'll move to a new fan writing site maybe. I just hope I can find one as good and easily convenient as Ffiction. Anyway, on with the story! This is a new one for you beautiful people. I think I'm on a roll for this now so let's see how many chapters I can get up to! And thank you all for your Pm's I'm sorry I'm such a staller, I hate it really. I promise to work on it. I as a reader know how much it sucks to have to wait weeks on end for a story update. Sorry. Enjoy! :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

**Pairings: Narusasu.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto. Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke pressed down on his navy blue t-shirt and straightened the black skinny jeans he had on the stepped back to admire the form fitting clothes in his full length mirror.<p>

He was…nervous. It had been a week since he'd started sneaking off to see Naruto and Itachi had yet to catch him in the act. He was glad when he heard that instead of returning the previous weekend his parents stay had been extended and they wouldn't be back for another day or two. It was good since Itachi was at work and with his parents added absence no one would catch him leaving the house.

Apparently 'Shinobi' was throwing a successful recovery party for the blond and Sasuke was invited as Naruto had taken to calling him 'my walking, breathing pain killer with just a bit of ecstasy'.

The raven hadn't seen it fit to reply.

A glance at his watch alerted him it was a quarter past nine and if his calculations were correct, Itachi wouldn't be back until midnight.

He winced a bit from the spike of guilt. He hated being untruthful to his brother, but Itachi would blow a fuse then kill Naruto if he ever found out.

The buzzing of his phone signaled a text message and Sasuke went to pick it up from where it lay on the bed.

The text was from Hinata. We're ready.

Of course he had invited her and Kiba, especially since the latter had practically been frothing at the mouth at the mention of the party.

He sent a quick reply back and with one last look at himself, left his home. He walked to where they were to meet at the junction before the street that led to the club.

He only had to wait for a minimum of ten minutes before Kiba and Hinata arrived.

The shaggy haired brunette wore a fitted black shirt and brown cargo pants while the Hyuuga girl had on a simple, yet modest purple dress.

"Yo Uchiha", Kiba greeted. The raven nodded.

"This is going to be freaking awesome", Kiba continued as they started walking "imagine, us, I bet were the first to be invited to a full on gang party. With our seniors even! Man, I can't wait to rub it in all their faces".

"All whose faces Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked confusedly.

"You know", the Inuzuka waved his hands around aimlessly, trying to come up with an answer "them!" he finally settled on.

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said 'you have problems'.

The blaring of the music as they reached The Fox's Den interrupted what would have been the start of a one sided argument.

Masses of people milled around, making double lines that stretched so far to disappear around the corner. Some tried to play up to the two bouncers at the entrance, hoping to gain instant access even going as far as bribing but were turned away severely disappointed.

"Look at this line", Hinata breathed in awe "it will take hours to get in".

Sasuke nodded in agreement, already feeling a headache coming on at the prospect of standing in line for so long. It would be time to leave before they would be even half way through.

"Like hell!" Kiba declared "were getting in now".

The Uchiha raised a brow but Hinata voiced the question. "How Kiba-kun?"

He looked at them incredulously. "No duh. We're VIP's".

"And how to you figure that?" Hinata translated the raven's sign.

Instead of replying he grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the front.

"Hey bub", he called up to the tall, bald, imposing bouncer. The man looked down at him with a set frown. "You better let us in or you're gonna have to explain to the boss man how we missed his party because you kept us out here all night. And I guarantee he ain't going to be happy".

The bouncer sneered down at him. "Really" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah really, cuz you see", he dragged Sasuke in front of him, eyes never leaving the bouncer's "he's Naruto's concubine and this party is practically in his honor".

Hinata stared wide disbelieving eyes and slacked jaw at Kiba while Sasuke choked on air at the 'concubine' comment.

The Inuzuka just continued his stare match with the bouncer, seemingly not to notice his friends' reactions.

The man's eyes went from Kiba to Sasuke then back again a couple of times. It was obvious he was warring between taking his word for it and letting them in or sending them away and risk Naruto's wrath should he be telling the truth.

With a resigned sigh he unhooked the red velvet rope to allow Sasuke access. He moved to close it again after the raven passed but Kida immediately protested. "Hey! We're VIP''s by association!" he quickly maneuvered his way in, bringing Hinata with him.

Loud protests went up from the people on the cue as the three newcomers were granted entrance but they were expertly ignored by the bouncers who went back to their job.

Loud music assaulted their ears when they walked in. the room was already packed wall to wall with half dressed people gyrating like a pack of wild horny animals. Hinata blushed beet red at the sight of a few couple rubbing up obscenely against each other.

Just then a drunk looking man staged past, he took one look at Sasuke and grinned at him in a way that was supposed to be seductive but just came off as psychotic in his inebriated state.

"Helloo 'ere", he slurred, leaning closer to the impassive raven. Sasuke gave him a warning glare that went completely over his head.

"Hey!" Kiba rushed to stand between the raven and the man, scowling at him. "Back off asshole, his ass is already owned", he then noticed the expensive clothes and Rolex watch the man had on then added. "Unless you're bringing something to the table".

The brunette went down a second later from a hard hit by an exasperated Sasuke who then proceeded to walk further inside with Hinata behind.

"Men, it's hard out here for a pimp", Kiba muttered as he rubbed his abused head, following the other two.

There was only about one unoccupied seat at that was close to the bar.

"This place is slamming!" Kiba whistled, glancing around.

Hinata nodded in agreement, feet unconsciously tapping to the beat.

The Inuzuka looked to her, then the side before glancing back at Hinata. He cleared his throat. "Wanna dance?"

She looked at his in surprise. "I-I-I-I don't kn-know h-h-how", she stammered in fluster.

"It's real easy, I'll show you", he reached for her hand and pulled her up, the Hyuuga girl's face was completely red. "W-W-W-W-we c-c-can't just leave S-S-Sasuke-kun si-sitting all alone".

Aforementioned raven waved them off in a gesture that said he was fine with it.

Hinata hesitated for a moment then nodded and allowed herself to be dragged by the other boy.

Sasuke watched as they reached the dance floor. Kiba immediately proceeded to move his body in motions that made him look like he was half way between doing martial arts and having a seizure. Hinata watched him confusedly before awkwardly attempting to copy the moves.

The raven stared emotionlessly then bowed his head on the table as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

When he looked up again Kiba was trying to get Hinata to do the 'passing the current' hand motions. Seeing as how he couldn't do it either it just made it look like they were both fervently lifting their hands up and down.

Sasuke stood from his spot on the chair; he needed a glass of water or something. He took his eyes from them, before he killed himself with laughter.

He spotted the bar not far off; only two other people occupied the surrounding stools.

"What can I get you hon?" the bartender asked. The Uchiha recognized him as the long haired boy he had seen the first time.

Sasuke looked at the bottles and bottles of drinks, not recognizing any of them. Alcohol didn't at all seem like a good idea, plus he hated the idea of something dulling his senses. He shrugged.

"I'll make it a surprise then", the bartender winked and went about pulling out one liquid or another then concocting it in a glass full of ice.

A light orange liquid was set in front of him. Sasuke regarded it dubiously for a moment, eyes lifting to the serenely smiling bartender. He took a sip and his eyes widened. It was really good.

The bartender chuckled and it was a light airy sound. "Not bad huh? I personally like this the most". His attention was diverted as another patron called him.

Sasuke contented himself with sipping the drink, eyes occasionally glancing around the loud, vibrant interior. He had seen neither hide nor hair of Naruto and the prospect of going to look for him in such a filled up space didn't seem very appealing.

"Hey baby", a purr from his side had the Uchiha glancing over to the stool next to him. An attractive man in his early twenties grinned sexily at him, leaning on the counter top, eyes raking over the raven's body.

Sasuke frowned.

"I don't think I've seen you here before", he continued on, oblivious to the other's disinterest, "I'd remember a sweet treat like you". He slid from the stood, inching closer to the annoyed looking raven.

He obnoxiously reached a hand to slightly caress Sasuke's silky hair, smirking pointedly. "How about we find a quite room and get to know each other better".

A muscled hand slung over the man's shoulder. "How about you get your filthy hands off my boy before you lose it", Naruto grinned pleasantly at him, the smile holding something dangerous, blues eyes twinkling threateningly. "And how about you do it now".

The man stiffened at the very obvious promise in the words and recoiled from Sasuke like the raven had burnt him.

Naruto patted him in mock approval and the man looked like he wanted to shit himself. "You're smart you'll live longer for it". The blond released him and the man bolted away like the hounds of hell were after him.

Naruto turned to the impassive Sasuke, face clearing into something seductive and pleased. "Missed you babe", he then addressed the bartender. "Thanks for the heads up Haku". Said man had called the moment he saw Sasuke heading towards the bar.

He threw his arms around Sasuke, their cheeks touching. He looked down at the drink. "Are you trying to get my boy drunk?"

Haku grinned. "Of course not, I can't have all these beasts taking advantage of him".

"Damn right you are", Nartuo flashed teeth and then tilting his head slightly, he nuzzled the raven's neck, "because I'm the only beast taking advantage of him".

A shiver raced down Sasuke's spine at the possessively dominant growl from the blond.

He pulled away to grasp one of the raven's hand and then leaned down and kissed it. "Dance with me", he pecked the hand again then turned it. Mouth parting, his tongue peaked out to lick the sensitive skin of his wrist. A dark smirk crossed Naruto's face at the hitch in Sasuke's breath and fastening of his heartbeat. It was so delicious watching him react.

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto was dragging him towards a secluded area of the dance floor. A lot of people attempted to get the blonds' attention but he unapologetically ignored them, only having eyes for his raven beauty.

A dirty song came on and Naruto made a mental note to thank Killer B later on. The man was a fucking psychic when it came to just what to play.

He wrapped both arms around Sasuke's waist and pressed him closer to his body.

Pink exploded in the raven's cheeks as Naruto obscenely grinded his hips against him. "Come on kid", he coaxed as the raven stood stock still, "let your feet feel the beat. Move with me". He snapped his groin towards Sasuke and the Uchiha bit his lower hip at the sinfully good friction.

Unbeknownst to him he began moving in time with the blond.

Naruto growled low as their groins collided, causing heat to rush straight to his dick. With a snarl of need he leaned closer to Sasuke, causing the startled raven to stumble back until he couldn't anymore.

In a swift notion the blonds' lips were on his, hungry and demanding. Sasuke replied in equal fervor, temperature rising. A gasp escaped him as Naruto's hands reached down to cup the globes of his ass, rough hands needing through the material. Taking the opening the blond wasted no time in plunging into the fucking sweet crevice, enjoying the addictive taste of his baby.

"Jesus Sasuke", Naruto ripped his mouth away from the ravens' and looked down into his face.

A rosy blush was spread over perfect porcelain skin, silky raven hair shone blue black under the disco lights, pink lips moist and kiss swollen, parting to allow short bursts of air.

"Fuck", the blond swore softly.

Sasuke let out a soundless startled shriek as he was suddenly hoisted up against the wall, arms automatically came to wrap around the blonds neck.

Naruto wasted no time in going for his lips again. The raven's breath came faster as the blonds' enlarged cock rubbed harshly against his equally hard member.

His lips were released for chiseled mouth to trail down the smooth expanse of his neck to suck there. "When I finally fuck you, it's gonna be something indescribable", he murmured heatedly against the raven's flesh.

Had the raven been thinking straight he would have had something scathing to reply the blond, as it was now his mind was rapidly fogging over as he was overcome with new sensations.

A harsh bit to his collar had his mouth falling open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Can you feel it Sasuke?" a hot, wet tongue peeked out to soothe the tender flesh "how good we'd be together".

Hips moved faster as Naruto dry humped him frantically.

The raven's breath was coming in short gasps, some of it due to mortification that they were doing this out in public. Granted that from the spot they stood no one else could see them but nit was still public! And it was clear that the blond had no intention of stopping anytime soon!

Hands detangling from the blonds' shoulders, Sasuke placed them in front of him in hopes of pushing Naruto away. Obviously it didn't work. He then began to squirm and the only thing that he got from that was a hiss of need and appreciation as his body moved against the other.

Sasuke squirmed more frantically, tapping his shoulders and shaking his head.

With a sigh made up of pure sexual frustration, Naruto reluctantly pulled himself away from the ambrosia that was his baby's body.

"You drive me fucking insane Sasuke", he offered as he released the raven to let him slide down the wall. Naruto immediately caught one of his hand and led it down. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blond pressed the hand on the heated, hard length of his member.

"This is what you do to me", Naruto groaned, blue eyes darkened in pure need. "I can't be with you for five freaking minutes without wanting to turn you over the nearest flat surface". He pressed the raven's hand tighter against him and snapped his hips once, feeling the cool flesh through his jeans. He moaned.

Sasuke was sure he had stopped breathing. This was unimaginable, this was…this was… he didn't know what this was but he couldn't take his eyes off the hand on Naruto's dick.

God help him.

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes showed restrained anger as they glared at the building with the blaring music.<p>

Itachi knew of course. For the last few days he had been aware of Sasuke sneaking off and knew exactly where he had been going. He had been surprised to say the least; his baby brother had never defied him before. It just added to cement the fact that this Uzumaki boy was a bad influence on his precious little brother. Now this!

He clenched his jaw in rage at the thought of his innocent otouto in a room with hordes of horny men that wouldn't hesitate to go after him. Like hell Itachi was letting that happen.

"You're looking for that cute raven boy?"

The elder Uchiha turned at the sound of a deep, sharp voice.

A tall, heavily muscled black man with the most intense pure blue eyes stood leaning on the south wall. His lips curled into a smirk, revealing eerily pointed set of teeth.

"He went in about an hour ago".

Itachi glared at him. "And how would you know this?"

The man shrugged broad shoulders. "Saw 'em walking in with a couple of his friend's. Figured you'd be after him, you tow look exactly alike. Both sweet little treats".

The elder raven clenched his jaw but didn't dignify that with a response. However, the man went on, seemingly content to have a one sided conversation. "A bit too young for me though, plus I don't want the boss on my ass for looking at his boy the wrong way".

Itachi saw red. Sasuke was no one's 'boy' and so help Naruto when he got his hands on him.

"I'd say this though he throws one hell of a party. It's a million times better than the shindigs back at Akatsuki".

This caught Itachi's interest. "Akatsuki?"

"Before I came here".

The elder raven scoffed at him. "Not much for loyalty".

The man shrugged, completely unrepentant. "No love lost". He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered towards the impassive Uchiha.

"So what are you doing here? Wait don't tell me", he gave the older raven a slow, deliberative once over that had Itachi tensing. "You're the brother. Bit of a complex huh?"

Itachi had had enough of this annoying, presumptuous stranger. He was here for Sasuke. He had taken one step towards the entrance when a large hand clasped around his wrists.

The older Uchiha stiffened immediately, not used to people touching him. He calmly turned towards the smirking man, eyes like cold fire and for some reason it just seemed to excite the other more.

"My name's Kisame", he said in a low, husky voice. "Remember it beautiful bird because you'll be screaming it out real soon".

Itachi wrenched his hand away, shock breaking through his normally stoic façade.

Kisame grinned then turning, walked away with his hands in his pockets, whistling a merry tune.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Itachi walked into the club but not before giving the bouncers a glare that clearly told them not to mess with him as they attempted to stop him.

He first spotted Kiba and Hinata…dancing? He wasn't so sure. The Hyuuga's eyes widened as she noticed him, color draining from her face. He saw her eyes flicker about, probably trying to locate Sasuke.

Itachi beat her to it.

He had always had a certain sixth sense when it came to his brother. He supposed it was because the boy had more or less been neglected as a child and the older had wholeheartedly raised him. It was like he possessed the maternal instincts their mother lacked when she had Sasuke.

That was why when he felt the need to go left, he did. Then another right.

There he found him, leaning up against the wall with flushed cheeks, and Naruto towering over him with eyes showing nothing but lust and fondness.

Itachi didn't even pause. He a few long strides he was by their side, hand reaching out.

The punch landed squarely on Naruto's jaw, sending him reeling to the floor.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up, looking like a deer caught in headlights when he noticed his aniki. Itachi was glaring down at the blond who was equally glaring at him, a line of blood trailing down his mouth.

Naruto picked himself up from the floor, eyes never leaving Itachi's unblinking gaze. Just like before a sort of tension sizzled between the two; both not willing to relinquish power.

This was bad, and was only going to get worse fast. So Sasuke did the only thing he could think of to stop the potential bloodshed.

He stepped in the middle of it.

Naruto's gaze immediately snapped to him. Again like the first time he could feel his alternate personality that usually manifested itself at any form of confrontation, calm at the pleading look in the raven's eyes. Even though years of instinct was screaming at him to attack Itachi, he didn't make a move because there was the slightest chance Sasuke could get hurt.

The elder Uchiha obviously felt the same because he allowed himself to relax.

"Come Sasuke", Itachi instructed, not taking his eyes off the blond.

Naruto made a move to stop that from happening but a firm shake from his baby had him pausing.

Sasuke sent him an apologetic look before following Itachi away. Hinata and Kiba joined them at the entrance, the brunette looking ruffled at having his night cut short. But one look at Itachi had him rethinking that maybe going home wasn't so bad.

In silence they made their way towards the car park, but the silence was deafening.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kept his head down as he and Itachi drove home, having dropped off Kiba and Hinata.<p>

The bush haired brunette had told him in no uncertain terms to text if he was still alive by morning.

"Sasuke", Itachi's voice finally broke the silence. It was only his name but the way it was said conveyed everything.

The raven refused to flinch. Sure he hated having lied to his precious aniki but that was the only thing. He didn't regret going off to see Naruto. He was…he was…starting to like him.

He met his brother's gaze defiantly.

Itachi sighed.

Nothing else was said as they pulled into the driveway. Immediately Itachi's grip went white knuckled on the starring wheel and Sasuke's stomach dropped in dread.

There was a sleek Rolls Royce parked out front.

Their parents were back.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I love Kisame and didn't want him dead. There's<br>a reason for his existence that will be revealed later on**. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I got another one, and in just a week! I hope to continue like this…if nothing else comes on -_-! Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Narusasu.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

* * *

><p>Itachi was the first to get out of the car, followed by a hesitant Sasuke. The younger Uchiha suddenly felt all good moods the night brought fade away.<p>

Some children tended to be excited and overjoyed when their parents returned after a trip, the Uchiha brothers' weren't part of those.

Itachi's face was stoic as ever and Sasuke immediately emulated his aniki. They both made their way to the house that didn't feel as welcoming as it once had.

Graying raven hair, a stern unsmiling face and inflexible bearing all made up Uchiha Fugaku. The head of the Uchiha household was standing at the foyer the moment they walked in.

"Father", Itachi said stiffly not really a greeting not an acknowledgment either. Sasuke nodded similarly.

"Itachi", Fugaku responded in the same tone, ignoring his youngest son completely.

Just then a beautiful woman with the same raven coloring and parceling skin emerged from the other room. "Boys, how are you?" she beamed at Itachi but the smile was a little more fixed when it reached Sasuke.

"Mother", the elder Uchiha intoned. Again a nod.

Silence; it wasn't awkward, just expected.

There was never really anything to say in each other's company. If it didn't involve business, their father never talked about it and if it wasn't about their latest trips or charity events it wasn't their mother's concern.

There was a lot of silence in the Uchiha household.

Fugaku was never one for irrelevant things and with a grunt, walked out. Itachi was much the same and started leading Sasuke away, when their mother's voice floated after them.

"We're having brunch the day after tomorrow, invite your friends'".

There was no reply, no one was really expecting any.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat at his large desk in the Uchiha corporation, typing away at his computer while simultaneously thinking about what he could do about his brother's new obvious infatuation with one Uzumaki Naruto, when the door burst open, followed by his secretaries cries.<p>

"Please wait a moment, sir, you can't just-".

The man from the other night strode in, his secretary scurrying behind in obvious distress. The woman looked close to tears as she didn't quite know how to handle the situation and such a large man.

Itachi let the momentary shock at the man's abrupt appearance fade from his face as he immediately stood, all expressionless and business like and took charge of the situation.

"That will be all Shizune and no there will be no need to call security, I will handle this myself".

The woman was obviously relieved.

"Yeah toots, go take a break this is between me and your boss", the man spoke, voice deep and gravelly as he winked at her, smiling with pointed teeth.

The woman stared at him in astonishment and immediately scurried out the door, only too eager to leave.

Itachi then turned his attention to the hulking man standing in the middle of his office dressed in a blue dress shirt that was unbutton half way, revealing his heavily muscled dark chest and fitted blue denim jeans. The man was smirking at him.

The older Uchiha took a moment to collect his thoughts, not sure of what to make of this situation.

He inhaled and a heartbeat later exhaled and looked the man square in his unusually colored eyes. "You are Kisame, are you not-".

If possible, the man's grin got wider. "You remember my name", his voice dropped to something huskier as he glided closer to the raven's desk, eyes raking him from head to toe.

Itachi got the unnerving feeling that the man could see through his casual cooperate wear and for once felt the uncharacteristic urge to squirm in discomfort.

He easily righted himself and spoke again, this time irritation crept into his voice. "What are you doing here? How did you find where I work?"

Kisame idly played with the vertical time piece of the table. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to get the right info if you're determined enough".

Itachi moved the clock away from but black man only grinned up at him. "And I was real determined to find you pretty bird", he slowly started making his way around the table. Itachi stood unmoving, face betraying no emotion. He gritted his teeth as rough fingers reached to fondle the tip of his tie, blue eyes locked on his.

"If Uzumaki thinks he can intimidate me, he has another think coming", Itachi spoke, voice so icy it could freeze hell; a voice that generally sent anyone in vicinity scrambling for their life. Kisame however just grinned, heat igniting in his eyes.

He let out a barking laugh that startle the elder Uchiha. "This has nothing to do with the boss man. It's all me and you babe", he moved in closer, but Itachi refused to bulge even if from this vantage point their difference in height and body mass was startling. "I love that feisty thing you got going on. You're a real spitfire". He leaned in, warm breath ghosting over the Uchiha's pale skin and Itachi repressed a shiver. "It makes me want to obey your every command".

Itachi's eyes widened as a hot, wet tongue peeked out to run along his cheeks.

The man smiled, glad he had gotten a reaction.

He was still standing stunned when Kisame placed a small peck on the side of his mouth and strolled out the door with the promise to come back.

* * *

><p>Screams bounced off every wall, reverberating through the entire building, screams of such pure agony and torture that it would send even the weariest of war veterans to their knees.<p>

A white haired youth with glasses walked casually, his posture completely relaxed in the midst of all this, not appearing bothered in the least. His plain face twisted in an almost gleeful smirk that bespoke of his sadistic side.

Coming to a stop at a large oak door, the man knocked twice and waited. Almost immediately, the door swung open, no one behind it as it had been conditioned automatically.

The room was dimly lit, eerie shadows casted on every solid surface. Cages filled with small, shaking and obviously scarred animals littered the wide, filled bookshelves. The scent of fermadahide, arsenic and death in general hung in the seemingly stale air.

"Kabuto, what do you have for me?" a slick, purring voice inquired.

That was another thing that was almost as scary and nerve racking as the room, the man that resided in it. Long raven hair cascading down his back, pale pasty skin, yellow, gold eyes with a purple tatoo on each side of his nose, but it was the aura that surrounded him that really did people in. The aura of danger and death.

"Results Orochimaru-sama', the once identified as Kabuto spoke, brandishing a brown rectangular envelope.

"I hope this result is far more useful to me than your previous one", the man spoke in light terms but Kabuto knew there was an underlying degree of threat and frustration. "I did not appreciate my forces brought down by a child".

"Naruto-kun is proving to be more troublesome than his father".

Orochimaru waved a hand dismissively. "A fox is still a fox. It's only a matter of time before he is brought down. Once I factor in his weakness he's as good as dead".

"Which is exactly why I'm here", Kabuto walked forward and placed the folder on the desk. "I think I have found that weakness. I can't say for sure but I thought you might find it interesting".

The man opened the folder, only a lone illuminated picture rested inside. His smirk grew as he stared at it, something lecherous entering his eyes. When he looked up at the white haired boy lust, satisfaction and sadism had replaced the resentment of before.

"You please me well Kabuto", he purred, eyes going back to the picture.

"An Uchiha, how interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so annoyingly short! I just wanted to use it as a prelude to the next chapter. :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! sorry about all the errors, I hope there are fewer in this chapter. Here's the next installment, enjoy!**

**Pairing: Narusasu.**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

* * *

><p>He was being followed. At least that's what Sasuke thought. The prickly feeling at the back of his neck that he got when someone was watching him hadn't abated since he left his house. It had been on and off but still present. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to decide to walk to school today. But Sasuke had been feeling particularly energetic plus he wanted to pick up Hinata.<p>

He discreetly gave a sideways glance but saw nothing in his periphery. However, that feeling hadn't left and it was honestly beginning to irritate him.

Hinata was waiting at the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion when he arrived. The raven girl gave him a smile and an inquisitive look that asked 'how did it go?' and Sasuke waved a dismissive hand.

They began their trek to school, the feeling of being watched having left. It wasn't until they were rounding the last corner to Konoha High did it return.

Incensed and fed up, Sasuke whipped his head backwards.

He caught the briefest glance of white hair, glasses and a beatific smile before the person was out of view.

The raven frowned.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's voice drew him out, making him realize he had stopped walking. She stared at him questioningly.

The Uchiha shook his head in a 'forget it' gesture and linked hands with her. He didn't know why but he was suddenly having an ominous feeling. Hinata didn't say anything as he hurried their pace towards the school entrance.

"You're alive!" were the first words out of Kiba's mouth the moment Sasuke walked into homeroom. He and Hinata took their respective seats.

He swiveled in his chair to face the raven. "I thought I'd be attending your funeral with the way that guy came storming in".

The raven snorted silently at the very idea that Itachi would lay a hand on him.

"Hinata said he was your brother", the Inuzuka looked half way between incredulous and horrified. "You don't have any more siblings do you?"

There was a hint of fear in his voice and Sasuke didn't blame him; Itachi could put the fear of God in anyone. He shook his head in the negative.

"Thank God", he leaned back on his chair, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Still though that was one sick night", his voice rose to carry over the classroom. "Yeah, Shinobi's party was awesome. I can't wait for the next one. It'd be so cool to be chilling in the VIP lounge". He sent smug smirks to the curious and envious heads that turned to his direction. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The next party's going to be bigger", Kiba continued on "this one was okay but not big enough-".

"As fascinating as we find your girlfriend's statements to you Mr. Inuzuka, were in class right now. Talk about your penis on your own time". The teacher drawled as he walked in.

The class exploded in laughter and Kiba's face went three shades of red. The brunette spluttered incoherently. Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"Sorry I'm late", the teacher said pleasantly, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "I ran into the cutest dolphin at the coffee shop and just had to stop and molest him".

The class gave a collective groan, far used to the man's ridiculous tales.

"You lie Kakashi-sensei!" A girl yelled accusingly from the corner.

The man shrugged indifferently. "Moving on…"

* * *

><p>Apart from the occasional feeling of being watched, the rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Sasuke wondered if he should tell about being followed but he had no real proof. Save for the first time, he hadn't seen any glimpse of white hair. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it was that boy that had been following him. He only had a feeling and there was no use in bringing up anything that was only going to cause more hassle in his life.<p>

Saturday morning found the Uchiha household in a slew of activity. The enticing aroma of food wafted through the house and all around, servants hurried to set the outside for the day's brunch.

Sasuke walked downstairs in a pair of smart jeans and shirt. Normally he wouldn't wear anything so formal at home but the occasion called for it. He wasn't looking forward to the day at all. Usually when his family threw one of their luncheons he would have Hinata to pass the time with. It was just his luck that Hinata had to leave town for the weekend with her family. Kiba would have come but at the last minute he got roped into some event with his sister. In short it meant a long and boring day for Sasuke.

The raven yawned as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a snack. It would still be an hour before he got any actual food.

He got a tomato from the fridge and bit into it as he headed out, fully intending on retreating to his room and staying there till he was forced out.

The chime of the door bell sounded as he crossed the foyer. He would have ignored it since one of the servants would open it but they all seemed too busy to even notice. It rang again.

With a sigh the raven redirected his steps. The door bell rang about two more times before he reached it. It would be so annoying if the guests were coming early.

Sasuke opened the door and promptly froze.

Naruto grinned widely at him. "I'm here to pay my bride price".

The raven's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Moments passed with the Uchiha standing stock still with the door wide open, staring in stunned shock at the grinning blond. Naruto idly wondered if he had broken the other boy.<p>

Just to make sure, Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Sasuke". That seemed to snap him out of his reverie. "Lost you there for a minute babe".

Sasuke reeled back, hastily stepping out and closing the door behind him. He looked up at blond with wide eyes that asked 'what are you doing here?'

"I haven't seen you since your bro sucker punched me", Naruto said, staring at the raven's face in fascination. His baby was always so stoic, like a cold beauty, seeing him making any kind of expression was like…like…

Hell he couldn't find the right words but he just knew it was something rare and priceless. The blond wanted to covert those moments; lock Sasuke up so he can only show Naruto those kinds of faces. He wondered how his beauty would look at the brink of orgasm. Will his face get that rosy flush? Will his eyes darken? Will it be like sweet pain?

Naruto bit his lip, feeling his cock harden at the thought alone. Shit, this kid drove him crazy. It was a freaking internal battle between jumping him or not whenever he was in proximity.

"And seeing as how you hadn't come to see me either I'd figured something was keeping you", he shrugged "that something being Itachi", he growled at the name. "I thought the asshole would have had you locked up in some tower". Here, Sasuke glared hard at him. Perhaps brother-complex ran in the family, Naruto thought dryly before he finished. "So I figured I'd come and stake my claim".

The raven gave him a gaping look that blatantly screamed 'are you insane!'

"Only for you babe" Naruto agreed "only for you".

Sasuke face palmed even as his chest fluttered a bit from the declaration.

Just then the door opened. "Otouto, why are you standing-".

Sasuke stiffened as Itachi's sentence was cut off when he noticed the blond.

He stared calmly at Naruto who stared back with an equally cool expression. The temperature around suddenly seemed to drop.

"You must have a death wish", the elder Uchiha said, voice holding a lethal silence.

Naruto crossed his arms across his blue button up covered chest and spoke just as menacingly, voice coated with growly undertones. "That's my line".

Itachi stepped away from the door to stand in front of Sasuke and without missing a beat Naruto stepped up until they were in each other's faces.

"Because you're fucking suicidal if you think you're going to keep me and Sasuke apart".

Itachi regarded him unblinkingly, corners of his mouth pulling low into a deep frown. "I am well aware of you and your conquests Uzumaki", the elder spoke "my little brother isn't going to be one of them. Go find a warm body somewhere else".

The blond gritted his teeth. "This has nothing to do with that", at least not completely "I don't give a shit if there are plenty of fish in the freaking ocean. I want Sasuke".

Aforementioned raven felt his face color. Once again, Naruto had no sense of subtlety.

Itachi went to reply but was cut off, this time by a feminine voice.

"Itachi ? Sasuke? What is all the commotion? You boys should be getting ready for this afternoon".

A petit raven haired woman who looked remarkably like Sasuke came into view.

"Oh? Hello", she said to Naruto, looking at him in puzzlement.

The blond instantly put on a charming smile. It wouldn't help to show the face of death to his beauty's mother. "Mornin' ma'am".

Mikoto nodded at the greeting, analyzing the blond from head to toe. "I don't believe I've met you before, are you a friend of Itachi's?"

The Uchiha in question looked like he had just eaten a raisin only to discover it was actually rabbit droppings. Naruto couldn't blame him as his internal expression was much the same but his smile didn't falter. He did however notice how she immediately assumed he was here for the older raven. He was and looked closer to Sasuke's age than Itachi's yet he had been instantly grouped to the latter. What? Didn't Sasuke bring friends home or something?

"No ma'am, I'm Sasuke's-", both raven's gave him a look that _**dared**_him to say anything. The blond however, happily ignored them. "Friend", he snorted at the younger's relieved expression. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto".

Shock colored the woman's face, along with something else that was incredulity? Suspicion? Whatever it was Naruto didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

"Sasuke's friend?" the skepticism was clear in her voice and the blond didn't miss the way said raven stiffened.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He didn't like that she was making his baby uncomfortable, even if she was his mother.

"Yes ma'am, we're real good friends. _**Real good**_", he said pointedly. Once again, happily ignoring the evil eyes both Uchiha's were giving him at this point.

However, Mikoto didn't pick up on his meaning. She furrowed her brows at the youngest. "Sasuke you didn't tell me your…friend was coming over".

The raven shrugged. There was nothing to tell…he didn't know!

Naruto didn't miss the way she had hesitated on the word 'friend', still couldn't quite believe it huh? Not that it was true anyway, they weren't friends. Oh no, because Naruto would do to his friends the things he wants to do to Sasuke.

"Well come in", she ushered the blond. "Boys, stop loitering around and get ready, the guests will be here soon". With that the woman left to instruct the servants.

Left in the foyer alone, Itachi turned to the blond, hands fisted at his sides. "I will tell you now Uzumaki, get out of this house".

Naruto who was casually looking around the polish marble interior replied. "That's a no-no; your mom already knows I'm here ne? It'd be rude to just up and leave".

Seeing his brother's rising ire, Sasuke stepped in between them with an internal sigh. He was beginning to feel like a referee for these two.

_**Please be calm aniki**_. He signed. _**It's one afternoon.**_

"He's leaving", Itachi hissed at the blond. "I'll be dammed if I let you alone with my brother".

Naruto pocketed his hands and showed teeth in a smile that was all but pleasant. "Like I need your permission. Don't worry though; I'll take good care of Sasuke".

The elder Uchiha looked a heartbeat away from very gory homicide. Luckily or unluckily, his work cell rang.

Not taking his murderous gaze away from the blond. Itachi reached into his slacks and retrieved it. He frowned at the caller I.D because it was an important call. There was no way to get out of answering. He gritted his teeth and gave the interloping blond a steady gaze, voice nothing but cold seriousness. "Keep in mind Uzumaki, you're in my house. There's no telling when you might be met with some unforeseen accidents".

The threat was clear, glaring even. It said plainly: Touch Sasuke and die.

The blond stared back un-intimidated, instantly activating a stare-off, battle of wills. However, Itachi was forced to pull back by the shrill ringing of his cell once more.

With one last warning glare, Itachi flipped his phone open and walked away, murmuring into the receiver.

"Now then", Naruto said to Sasuke, voice pitching to something seductive "how's about you show me your room".

The raven rolled his eyes and proceeded up the spiraling staircase but not before tossing his half eaten tomato into the nearest trash bin. He had long lost his appetite.

Sasuke started as a pair of strong, muscled arms came around his waist, forcing him to lean back into the blonds' blazing warmth as they ascended the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the Uchiha made a left towards the hallway. Naruto's leather loafers made the barest of sounds on the brown Persian rug.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of a hardwood door and without missing a beat reached out and opened it. They walked in.

Electric blue eyes took in a moderately large room decorated in shades of navy blue, black, white and grey as Naruto closed the door behind him.

The raven stepped away from the blonds' embrace, moving over to the study desk at the side window to straighten some folders that were out of place. It was silent as Naruto looked around his room. Sasuke couldn't help but fidget a bit. He knew it was ludicrous to be nervous about something like this, his mind told him so, but every other part of him screamed that the blond be impressed.

Cerulean eyes landed on him. "I like it", Naruto smirked.

Though Sasuke maintained his stoic expression, his lips twitched ever so slightly. He walked to his side table as Naruto approached and grabbing the familiar pad and pen, wrote something down then handed it to the blond.

'Must you always rile Itachi?'

Naruto snorted, giving it back to him. "Course, It's a territorial thing babe".

The Uchiha gave him a cool look and wrote. 'When did I become territory?'

He raised a blond brow. "Since I decided I liked you. You became off limits to everyone else".

Sasuke's lips pulled into a frown that wasn't completely hearted. 'And if I refuse?' he wrote in inquiry.

The raven yelped soundlessly as he suddenly found himself toppling back, landing on the soft mattress of his queen sized bed. Before he could comprehend what was going on Naruto was looming over him, tan hands on either side of his head.

A shiver raced down his spine at the delicious heat emanating from the blond.

"If you refuse?" Naruto said, voice oozing dominance in a way only alpha's were capable of. "Then I'll convince you". Sasuke's mouth dropped open as the blond angled his hips, making the Uchiha very aware that the hard length in his pants was for him alone. "And even if you run a thousand times I'll go after you a thousand times. I'll hold you, fuck you, tease you, make your body so high off me that you'll be panting to stay by my side".

Wide onyx eyes stared up at him. Sasuke felt his heart rate pick up, beating at least two times faster. His breathing ragged as the blonds' words as well as the determined passion in the other's eyes caused a violent shudder to go down his back. He was without doubt that Naruto would do what he said.

"Damn", Naruto whispered as he stared into those deep pools. Without warning his dipped his head and crashed his lips to the ravens' soft petals.

The blond forced his tongue inside to entwine with the other moist muscle. Sasuke exhaled as hot, rough hands reached beneath the hem of his shirt.

Naruto trailed his palm up the expanse of the ravens' abdomen, not wanting to miss an inch of the smooth, milky skin. He stretched a coarse thumb to encircle around the navel, movements like a starving man at a feast. Sasuke groaned silently at the rough friction.

The tan hand that was free trailed higher. Sasuke's snapped his eyes open-not realizing that he had closed them-as the pad of Naruto's thumb pressed down on the perk rosebud of his left nipple.

The raven tore away from the kiss, head tilting back with a soundless moan as the rosy tip was pinched harshly between Naruto's thumb and forefinger.

The blond pulled back and lust clouded onyx orbs regarded him. Sasuke bit his lower lip at the abrupt loss.

Naruto growled in need. "I told you not to do that". Before Sasuke could recall what the blond was talking about, his shirt was unceremoniously yanked to neck level. All thoughts flew from his mind as Naruto's hand was replaced with his hot mouth.

Sasuke arched violently off the bed as his nipple was licked, bit and sucked on with the hungry eagerness of a baby; long, hard movements that seemed to want to draw milk out of him. He moved to the other one to give it the same treatment.

A hand snaked down to cup the bulge in his pants, squeezing firmly. A soundless whimper fell from the Uchiha's lips, his hips instinctively moving in the blonds' large hand.

This was getting out of the control. The very little, rapidly declining functioning portion of his brain screamed urgently. If he let this go any further, he would be powerless to stop it and end up doing something he wasn't quite ready for.

Still, it was hard to say no to something his entire, suddenly hormonal body was screaming yes to.

So summoning up a will power he didn't even realize he possessed, Sasuke placed both hands on the blonds' shoulder and gave him a weak but firm push.

It was the unspoken meaning behind it rather than the force itself that gave Naruto paused. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing deeply once and let out a single sigh. He pushed himself up from Sasuke and stood from bed but kept his gaze on the flushed, raggedly breathing teen that lay on the sheets.

God, Sasuke was going to be the death of him.

They both took a couple of minutes to collect themselves. Naruto used his to keep from jumping the raven again and Sasuke to get his thoughts in order. He had never been a horny teen but the things Naruto did to his body.

The raven sat up, righting his clothing while Naruto began looking around again; anything to get his mind off the enticing creature in the room.

The title of a book caught his attention and walking to the side bookcase, Naruto pulled it out. It's brown and blue cover was worn and frayed, indicating it was well used. He read the title again.

Konoha Sign Language.

He opened it, flipping through the pages, some of which bore old stains.

"Hey Sasuke", he said, walking back towards the raven, eyes on the page depicting different hand signs. The Uchiha looked up at him, eyes furrowing in confusion at the book the blond held in his hands.

"When are you going to start teaching me sign?"

In reply Sasuke bent to pick the pad and pen that had fallen when Naruto tackled him. He wrote and held it up to him. 'You were serious?' to be honest he thought the blond had forgotten since he had never brought it up again in the three times they met afterwards.

"Of course I was serious", Naruto sat on the floor in front of him, crossing his legs Indian style, eyes not leaving the pages of the book. "To be honest I'm kind of jealous that other people can understand you this way and I can't".

The barest of a hint of a blush touched the raven's cheeks at the idea of Naruto being in any way, shape or form, jealous over him.

"Come on babe", the blond closed the book and gave Sasuke his full attention "give me something I can work with".

Sasuke thought for a second then reached out and took one of the blonds' hands, ignoring the way his heart leapt at the remainder of just what those hands were doing moments ago. He moved the fingers accordingly, cocking it or bending it when needed.

"What does that say?" The blond stared at his hands that had been made to form different shapes.

Sasuke wrote down. 'Naruto'.

"My name?" Sasuke nodded then moved his fingers another way.

"What was that one?"

The raven gestured to himself.

"Sasuke?"

He nodded.

"How do I say 'baby'?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sasuke scoffed silently then moved his fingers once more.

"That means 'baby'?" the blond asked when he was done.

Sasuke gave him a deadpanned expression then wrote something down and handed it to him. 'Dobe'.

Naruto snorted in amusement.

They spent twenty minutes going over simple words and alphabets before Itachi came through the door.

His fierce expression was replaced with something akin to surprise and confusion when he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor-the raven having changed positions at some point-holding Naruto's fingers in signs familiar to Itachi.

The elder raven seemed to relax, obviously having expected the worst. Sasuke gave a silent prayer of thanks that he hadn't walked in half an hour ago.

"The guests have arrived", was all he said.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the outside garden, the chairs were occupied by stuffy looking corporate people. The long decorated table was packed with different kinds of food, the aroma from them making Naruto's stomach grumble. His only disappointment was there was no ramen. Damn.<p>

He followed Sasuke who went towards the front where Mikoto sat conversing with another woman. Beside her was a man who looked like the older version of Itachi.

The man spared a glance as they approached; his eyes uninterestingly going from Sasuke to Naruto to Itachi. He paused then seemed to do a double take, gaze snapping back to the blond. His eyes fixed on Naruto's face and widened. Something flashed behind them. He was expressionless once more as they took their seats. Sasuke sat beside his father on the right with Naruto beside him while Itachi took the seat at their mother's left.

It didn't take long for the lunch to start. Sasuke busied himself with selecting food, ignoring the conversation around him. People rarely had anything to say to him anyway.

Naruto piled food on his plate and wasted no time in digging in.

"Who is this young man?" the woman conversing with Mikoto asked, gesturing to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto", Mikoto introduced "Sasuke's friend". No one noticed how Fugaku stiffened momentarily.

"You don't say", the woman turned to the blond. "It's a pleasure to meet you". She gave him a polite smile but the way her eyes discreetly roamed over his face and body told Naruto in no uncertain terms that she would like to further their acquaintance.

The blond snorted; he wouldn't even fuck her for fun. It wasn't that she wasn't hot, on the contrary she was a knockout and a couple of months ago he wouldn't have hesitated to bend her over the nearest flat surface. But now he had Sasuke and that was the only person he wanted bent over. He found it amazing how the raven continued to interest him in both small and big ways. No one had ever held his attention like this. Sasuke was special no doubt and it made Naruto want to unlock each and everything that made him tick.

"I'm glad you made a new friend Sasuke", the woman was saying "It would seem Hyuuga-chan didn't join you this time. It wasn't good to constantly be in each other's company, you need to be more outgoing".

The raven's grip tightened on his fork but he simply nodded politely. The self satisfied woman turned back to her conversation with Mikoto.

As the lunch wore on some things were beginning to become clear to Naruto. He was quick to notice how the people around would engage in conversations with Itachi and something even try to talk to him but never referred to Sasuke. If they did mention Sasuke they spoke as if the raven wasn't there. At first he thought it was because they were wrongly trying to be conscious of his impairment but then he noticed even the raven's parents didn't glance at him. A few times the Uchiha head appeared to want to turn in their direction but Naruto got the feeling it was to look at him and not Sasuke.

Naruto was no authority on parenting but he knew right from wrong. Though his own time with his parents were just a few brief years he remembered them as being nothing but fond and loving. They were part of only a handful of good memories he had so far.

It pissed him off how they disregarded the boy. Only the raven's hand on his thigh kept him from jumping _**someone**_. Sasuke had picked up on his growing irritation and sought to quell it without being obvious. It would only cause commotion and bloodshed if Naruto acted out.

However, it was clear he wasn't the only one. Itachi's eyes would flash in anger or his jaw would clench in restraint that only the blond noticed, whenever someone overlooked Sasuke or spoke about him.

It was in that moment that Naruto began to understand the older Uchiha. He wasn't just Sasuke's older brother; he also acted as his surrogate father _**and**_ mother.

That meant that he would have to pay his bride price to Itachi. How annoying.

* * *

><p>Lunch was over and Naruto let Sasuke lead him to the kitchen where he would take the side door out. The foyer was filling with chatting guests and the blond sure as hell didn't want to be pulled into that crowd.<p>

"Their assholes", he said once they were standing by the kitchen entrance.

Sasuke didn't have to ask who he was talking about. He shrugged. It didn't bother him anymore. His parents weren't profound people in his life and seeing as how he wasn't taking over the Uchiha cooperation there was no reason for the visiting business partners to suck up to him.

His chin was gripped between the blonds' fingers and he was turned to face Naruto. "The only good I can say about them is that they brought you into this world".

The raven shivered pleasurably as hot breath ghosted over his skin, causing goose bumps to rise. The blond ran a thumb over his cheeks then the plump petals of his lips. His eyes fell half mast as Naruto leaned in.

Something zipped in between the still existing space between their mouths, stopping any further action.

Naruto sighed then gave a bored sidelong glance to Itachi who stood by the entrance. He held a small table knife in his hand, the fork he had thrown was imbedded in the wooden cupboard by the side.

"I'll see you around baby", the blond addressed Sasuke, eying Itachi warily.

In a fast motion he leaned down and kissed the raven, purposefully obviously adding tongue to make it extra dirty. With a wink to Sasuke he swiftly ducked out the door just as the knife embedded on the wood where he had stood.

The younger raven stared stunned at the kiss as well as protruding knife.

Itachi muttered something to himself about not missing next time then addressed his brother. "Come on otouto, it would be rude to leave the guests, no matter how irritating they are".

He followed in a daze, brain still trying to catch up. Naruto would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>From his spot by the window, Fugaku Uchiha watched as the one called Uzumaki Naruto got into an orange car and drove away. He was in shock, stunned even, but he didn't let it show as he listened with half an ear the CEO he was discussing with.<p>

It was him.

He knew. He was the spitting image of that man.

When he first saw him he thought it was Minato come back from the grave. Had he been a lesser man he might have collapsed on the spot. It was only sheer will power that had kept him from gawking.

But It didn't take long to realize that it wasn't Minato.

Minato hadn't been very secretive but he had hid his private life, intent on protecting something. Fugaku realized that this was what he had been protecting. That man always seemed to have something up his sleeve; he always had to have the last say.

The head of Uchiha turned around. It didn't matter. The boy was still a boy. As long as he didn't go digging in places he shouldn't then he wasn't a threat. However, if he insisted on being as dumb as his father then he would need to be gotten rid of.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. :D<strong>


End file.
